Silent Revenge
by Sunnywynd
Summary: This story is a sequel to my first story "Lucy of Midgard". It takes place about four to five years after the Avengers. Lucy, and Loki are put in danger, when an old enemy of Odin's returns with plans to destroy everything Odin cares about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n. I'm back everybody! This story is a sequel to my first story "Lucy of Midgard". So if you are new here, you might want to check that one out first, otherwise you will be missing out on some important details, and might be a bit confused... Plus, I have been told, it's a pretty fun tale. :)**

**I am excited to start a new story, but now with no cannon to go from its a bit more pressure. I had it easy with the first one, between Thor, and the Avengers, I had tons of information to use. It was important to me to write something that fit in with the movies, and I think I was able to do that. But this one is all me, so hopefully everyone still likes it.**

**Also, on a side note, this story will be third person instead of first like "Lucy" was. There are just too many characters with something to say this time, to use first person.**

**Welcome to the new story everybody!**

Chapter One

He had been watching them for so long. And after the years of work, watching, and waiting, it was almost time. He just needed to be more cautious, she would feel him if he got to close to them, he knew it. But he just couldn't help himself on that day. He smiled to himself as he crept around the outside of the arena. It wouldn't be long now, Asgard would fall, and if not Asgard, then Odin's beloved Midgard. And Odin along with them. He was going to make sure of that. Odin had gained, no, taken, too much. It was time for him to learn how it felt to lose.

* * *

The twins were growing like crazy. Lucy felt like she was having new shoes made for Coul every other week. About a year before, Frigga had commented that he was bound to be as tall as Loki. And at the time Lucy laughed it off. After all, he was only three. But now...well, now she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to outgrow his father before his tenth birthday.

Astryd wasn't necessarily growing physically, in fact she was absolutely tiny. But she was so smart. She reminded Lucy so much of Loki. She was quiet, and introverted. She was constantly observing people, and her surroundings. And her empathic abilities were so impressive, even Odin noticed.

They were on a family outing at the arena. Coul was in the open field with his father, and uncle. Astryd sat at Lucy's side, drawing with her pencils. Lucy watched her son carefully, his bright auburn hair making him easy to spot. He was a good four inches taller than Astryd, and looked a bit older than he was.

Thor and Loki laughed as he dropped the wooden sword they had him practicing with, and instead used a conjured snake to try and scare his opponent Sif.

She fell to her knees in front of him, and in mock terror cried out. "I surrender your majesty! Please, anything but snakes!"

I smiled as Coul made the snake disappear, and bowed in front of his dueling partner. Just like he had been taught. Loki and Thor applauded, "well done my boy!" Loki picked up his son. "However, I think you were supposed to be learning to use the weapons today, not using your magic."

Coul scowled at Loki. "Magic is easier."

Loki set him down on the ground, and got on one knee in front of him. "While that may be true, it is not always practical. Magic is not always the answer Coul. You must be able to defend yourself in other ways."

The boy nodded his head, and turned to his partner. "I am sorry I cheated Sif."

"It is not cheating to use the skills you were given Coul. I think your father just wants you to know that other skills can be just as important." Sif replied. "Now let's try again."

He nodded and went back to the sword he dropped. Loki looked up at Astryd, "are you going to join us today Astryd?"

Lucy looked down at her daughter. Her long black hair was in a braid that almost reached her waist. She was concentrating on the drawing she had been intently working on since we arrived. "Astryd, your father is talking to you."

She glanced up at Loki. "What daddy?"

"I simply asked if you were going to be doing any training today."

She looked at Loki for a moment, and then up at her mother. "Do I have to?"

Lucy nodded her head, "I think it would be a good idea. I know you don't enjoy this part of your lessons Astryd, but self defense is very important. Even mommy has been learning." Lucy smiled down at her husband.

Loki grinned back at her. While it was true, he had been teaching her self defense. Most of the time their sparring started out with weapons, and ended in hand to hand combat. And that usually turned into something else entirely.

After their last session ended with them wrapped in each other on the floor of the training room in the palace, there was some discussion that perhaps Lucy needed a different tutor.

"Come Astryd, some time here is good for you." Loki called to her.

The tiny thing sighed, and passed her pencils and parchment to her mother. She walked to where her father stood, and he swooped her up into his arms. Making her squeal as he spun her around.

Lucy watched her family train, her children were talented with their magic, but Loki was determined they would be capable of anything.

She smiled as she watched Thor help Astryd with some defensive movements. Their uncle was absolutely in love with them.

Once bi-frost was finally repaired, Thor had taken to spending a lot of time in Midgard with Jane. He spent every free moment he had while he was in Asgard with Loki's children. Granted his free moments were few, with all the work he and Loki were doing for their father.

Odin had finally realized that utilizing both of his sons was far more effective than relying on Thor for everything. The brothers and Lucy spent a lot of time doing work with Odin, keeping Asgard running as it should.

It gave Frigga a lot of time with her grandchildren. She spent the time teaching them. Anything and everything the children wanted to know, or things Frigga thought they should learn. Details about Jötunheim, and Alfheim. And about Midgard, and it's history. She was determined that they would know everything about where they had come from. Loki especially appreciated this effort, since he knew what a mistake it was to not be honest about their origins.

Lucy was glad for all of it. It was important for her children to have all of this information, they would need it for whatever future they chose. Which changed depending on the day. A few days ago Astryd explained that when she grew up, she was going to work with Uncle Phil at SHIELD. He had told her she could be his partner. And that together they would save the world.

But Coul argued that he wanted to stay in Asgard, because, "that's where all the cool stuff is." And he was determined that if Odin would let him, he would be king someday. But he also said, that if Odin said no, he might go to Midgard and be an Ironman.

Loki and Lucy were happy their children had two homes. They almost led two lives at times. They were just days away from their next visit to Midgard, to celebrate the twins fourth birthday. Lucy worried at times that it might be confusing for them, to go back and forth so much, but they both adapted easily to wherever they were.

Loki climbed the stairs and sat next to his wife, watching their children with her. "They are doing much better. Both of them."

Lucy nodded as she laid her head on Loki's shoulder. "They definitely get that from you. I suck at all this stuff."

He laughed and lifted her face, "no, I do not believe that is really the issue. I think perhaps, the fact that your tutor cannot keeps his hands, or lips for that matter, off of you, tends to cause a bit of distraction." He kissed her softly, and she ran her hands through his hair.

She stopped suddenly, her lips still resting on his. She stiffened and sat up. He recognized the look on her face, "Lucy what is it? Something is wrong?"

She nodded and slowly got to her feet. She looked around them slowly, and methodically. Taking in every detail, looking at every face.

"Someone is watching us." She was starting to feel a bit of panic now. This feeling was something she remembered.

"What do you mean? Is it someone we know?" Loki suddenly looked around himself. "Someone who is dangerous, or means us harm?"

Lucy nodded again. "Anger, a lot of anger. And resentment. Jealousy. And definite danger. We need to leave here Loki." She looked up into his eyes. "Now."

She turned toward the their children to see Astryd already running toward them. Her chin trembled, and she had tears in her eyes. "Daddy I want to go home." She said as she reached for Loki.

He picked her up, and held her tightly. Lucy looked up at a very confused Thor. "I think it's time to go home Thor. Come on Coul, let's go, please."

Thor picked up Coul, and lifted him onto his shoulders. He and Sif walked to where Loki and Lucy stood. "What is going on? Is everything alright?"

Lucy shook her head, "not here. We need to go."

They went home to the palace and Lucy took the children to their rooms. She bent down in front of Astryd once they were alone. "Did you see anyone?"

Astryd ducked her head, "no. Just felt him. He is a bad man mommy."

Lucy took her daughter into her arms. "I felt him too Astryd, but there is nothing to be afraid of. Your daddy and I will always protect you. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head. Lucy handed her back her parchment and pencils. "Why don't you finish your pictures, while I talk to daddy, okay?"

Astryd took her things, and Lucy kissed her on the cheek, before sending her on her way. Lucy headed to the large library in their quarters.

Thor, and Sif sat in the library. Loki paced the floor, and immediately started questioning Lucy when she entered the room. Lucy held up her hand to stop him. "I don't know who it was. I just know he was dangerous."

"Did he say anything to you? Out loud or otherwise?" Loki demanded, he was angry at the thought of his family being threatened.

"No. He said nothing, it was just the feeling. Like I explained, it felt mostly like anger and jealousy." She didn't say more, but Loki knew there was more to it than that.

"And?"

Lucy sat down, and sighed. "It's nothing. I'm sure it can't be related. It happened a long time ago."

"Lucy, you and our daughter were terrified by it. I don't care if it was a thousand years ago, this man, these feelings, it was familiar to you."

He didn't ask it like a question, he didn't have to, it was like he could read Lucy's mind. There was no sense in keeping it a secret anymore. "Yes, I felt something very similar once before."

"And when was that?" Thor asked.

Lucy sighed in resignation, this was something she had never intended to tell Loki. "It was on our wedding day. Right before I walked down the aisle. Whoever this is, I think he may have been at our wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n. Already so much support! Thank you for reviewing you guys! You. Are. Awesome.**

**More Coulson in this story. You have to love Clark Gregg, he is the perfect combination of nerdy adorableness. At least to me...**

Chapter Two

Phil watched as his adopted niece and nephew blew out the candles on their fourth birthday cake. Stark had outdone himself his year, the cake was four layers tall, and then there were the cupcakes, the ice cream, the bouncy house, and the one that made him laugh the most, the pony ride.

"You realize they have full size horses at home, that they ride everyday?" Phil asked Tony as he pointed at the pony.

Tony sighed, and rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I didn't really think that one through all the way." He motioned to the tiny pony, "at least it's smaller than they are used to."

Phil shook his head, "yeah, I guess there is that."

For the fourth year in a row Lucy had brought the twins here to celebrate their birthday. Every year Tony's parties got a bit more elaborate. At this rate, by the time the twins were teenagers, Tony was going to have to rent out Disneyland.

Phil watched Lucy and Loki with their children. It was good to see her so happy, even if he only got to see her a few times a year. He saw Loki watching her, as she helped Astryd cut a piece of cake and put it on a plate. It had been more than four years since they got married, and he still looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

As much as he denied it, he knew deep down, he wanted to look at someone like that. And without wanting it to happen his thoughts turned to her.

It happened right before he met Lucy, before he realized that having attachments wasn't such a bad thing.

When he got he call to go to Portland he was annoyed. It was just some weather balloon or something, he was sure of it. But it was still SHIELD's responsibility to investigate when something suspicious fell from the sky.

It was raining when he arrived. "Of course, when does it not rain here?" He muttered as he stood at the crash site, his new suit getting sopping wet.

His team rushed around, cordoning off the area from the public, in the small chance that it wasn't something normal. Whatever it was, landed in the backyard of a house on the outskirts of the city. The original call came from the woman living in the house.

He circled the object, it looked a bit like a meteorite. "What is it? Any idea?" He asked the scientist leaning over it with one of the many gadgets they always brought with them.

"No idea yet sir, but there is definitely something strange about it. It has some kind of energy signature to it, we'll need to pack it up carefully and take it with us."

"Great, that sounds like its going to take a while." Phil sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Is it dangerous?" He looked toward the house, wondering if he should have the lady clear out.

The scientist shrugged, "there is really no way to know for sure. But from what I have seen so far, I would say no. I don't think anyone near it need be concerned."

"Okay, well start clearing it up. I'd like to be out of here within a couple of days. Then you can spend all the time you want poking at it in your lab."

The other man nodded, and motioned for his team to gather. He started discussing their plans, and Phil sort of tuned him out, and looked over at the house.

Since he wasn't going anywhere for a while, Phil figured he might as well question her, just to see what she saw. As he approached the front door, he heard music. It sounded like a cello. When he knocked, the music stopped, and he waited as he heard movement inside.

She opened the door, and smiled at him. She was tall, almost as tall as he was. Her blond hair was pulled up on the very top of her head, and she straightened the glasses she was wearing as she spoke. "You must be here about the thing in the yard. Oh my, look at you, you're all wet! Come in, please."

He walked into her house. It was nice, clean and cozy, and she had books lying on every surface. She moved a couple from the couch and motioned for him to sit. He did, kind of surprising himself. He just planned on asking her a couple of questions, and then hopefully be on his way. But there was something interesting about her.

She sat across from him. "Miss...?"

"Rogers, sorry, I'm Wendy Rogers. And you are?"

"I am Agent Phil Coulson, Miss Rogers. Can you tell me about what happened out there?"

She shrugged, "I can't really tell you much, I was asleep when it happened. I heard a crash, and went outside to see the rubble on the ground. I just figured it was a weather balloon or something, but I decided to call the police anyway, just in case. I stayed clear of it after that, just on the off chance that it was something dangerous. So I am afraid I can't be too helpful. Have you figured out what it is?"

"Not yet ma'am, but my men will clear it up, and we will be out of your way."

She smiled at him, "you aren't in my way Agent Coulson. The truth is, I haven't lived here very long, and I don't know anyone. This is the most excitement I have had in months."

Phil found himself smiling at her, and quickly stopped. Get out of here Coulson, you have far more important things to be taking care of. Phil got to his feet, and turned to leave, when he saw it. "Is that a Captain America trading card?" It was framed and hung on her wall.

Wait a second, didn't she say her name was Rogers? "Are you?..."

She interrupted him with a wave of her hand, "no, no, not related. Nothing like that." She suddenly blushed, and looked embarrassed. "I guess you could say I am kind of a fan. That card was the first one I ever had. My grandfather gave it to me."

"I have that one as well. It was one of the trickier ones to come by. You are lucky to have it in such good condition."

She nodded her head, "I know! He gave me that one as a child. And he left me some others when he died, it was kind of a thing we shared."

Phil looked at the woman again, she was fascinating to him, and he had no idea why. Suddenly he didn't feel like he was in such a hurry. "Well, I am going to go and check on my team. We might have to come back for another day or two, to get everything we need. If that is okay?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I think that would be fine. Will I see YOU tomorrow then?"

Was she flirting with him? This was something that he usually ignored, even when it did happen. But then he heard himself say, "yes. I think you will."

Phil was brought back to the present when he heard Astryd calling his name. "Thank you uncle Phil!" She was holding up the doll he bought for her, and jumping up and down. She ran to him, and he scooped her up. Her little arms went around his neck, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"You are welcome Astryd. I am glad you like it." She clutched the doll to her chest smiling. He pushed the doll's long dark hair off of its face. "I thought she kind of looked like you. What do you think?"

She nodded her own head of long dark hair. Her big blue eyes melting his already softened heart. She tucked her hair behind her little pointed ear, and Phil couldn't help but smile.

"You are feeling a bit nostalgic today." Lucy stood next to him, her arm around his back, her chin resting on his arm.

He sighed, "yeah, maybe a little." He lowered Astryd back to the ground, and she ran off happily with her new doll. "I was thinking about her again."

Lucy nodded, "I figured as much. How long has it been since you heard anything from her?"

"I guess about six months. She hasn't sent anything or called, since she emailed me about the divorce."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, and Phil clamped his hand over her face. "Stop, don't say it. I have heard it all before."

Lucy removed his hand, "and you are going to hear it again. She would not have sent you that email about her divorce if she didn't want you to do something about it."

He shook his head, "and I did do something. I replied and told her I was sorry to hear about it. And she didn't respond."

Lucy threw her hands in the air. "Bah! You are so frustrating sometimes. She only married that guy, because you told her to move on. She loved you, and you know it. She probably still does, you need to call her."

"Luce I have been listening to your opinion on this subject for almost five years now. I'm not sure seeing her again would be a good idea. My job, and my life are just too dangerous."

Lucy poked him in the chest, "that is an excuse Coulson, nothing more. And you know it." Her face softened, and she wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. "I love you. Now call her, or I will."

She walked away from him, leaving him with a combination of annoyance, and guilt.

Even though he was only in Portland for a few days, he and Wendy actually ended up spending a lot of time together. He even took her on a date, which in itself wasn't that big of a deal. But when he realized he wanted to take her on another one, that was when he got a bit nervous. Never date them more than once, was a rule he had kept for a lot of years now. It was better that way. No one got attached to him, and he didn't get distracted from his work.

But Wendy was different. She was...special. So on his last night in Portland, he broke his rule, and took her out for date number two.

They went to an old movie theater and watched some black and white thing, he really didn't remember. The theater was pretty much empty, and they just ended up talking throughout the entire movie.

She settled back into her seat, reaching into the popcorn bucket on her lap. "I'm sorry you are leaving tomorrow."

Phil didn't know what to say, so he remained silent and watched her.

She looked back at him, meeting his eyes without intimidation. "This is where you say that you are sorry to go, Agent Coulson."

He looked at her beautiful face, barely visible in the darkened theater. "I can't say that."

She nodded. "I see."

"I don't mean it like that."

She waved her hand, "no, it's fine. That was unfair of me to say. I understand you have a life elsewhere. I guess I just wanted you to know I was going to miss you."

And it was then he made the biggest mistake of all. He leaned over and kissed her. He surprised her, she still had popcorn in her mouth, and she pushed him back choking a bit.

What an idiot. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. I'll go get you something to drink." He turned to rise from his seat, when she grabbed his arm.

She pulled him back toward her. She took his face in her hands, "at least let a girl swallow her popcorn, so she can show you what she is capable of."

In one movement, she lifted the arm rest from between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers.

He had no idea how long they made out for. He only knew that he was kicking himself the entire time for not stopping it. This was unfair to her, tomorrow he was leaving, and he would probably never see her again.

She liked him too much. He was starting to come to his senses. This was a mistake. He backed up, and pushed her away from him a bit. "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

Her brow furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But it doesn't mean I can't enjoy spending time with you."

He shook his head and looked at his feet. "I don't do this."

"What? Date women?" She smirked a bit at him.

"No. I mean yes, but no. I date, but not women I really like... generally."

She looked confused, and amused at the same time. "Not women you like? So you don't like me?"

Why was he so terrible at this? "No, I do. That's the problem. I like you, and tomorrow I leave and will probably never see you again."

She nodded her head, and sat back from him. "So because you are leaving, we can't have a good time together? I am not asking you for anything Phil. I don't expect you to stay here for me, and I don't plan on packing my bags to follow you to D.C., or wherever it is you are going. But I do like you, and I would like to stay in contact. Maybe send you an email, or call you once in a while. But if all that is a problem for you, then I guess we can call it a night now."

"Shit". He muttered it to himself more than anything. He grabbed for her hand, and dragged her outside.

"Does this mean our date is over?" She asked, as he paced in front of her.

He stopped and looked into her face. No. That is not what this meant. What this meant was far worse. What this meant, was that she was fine with sending him on his way tomorrow. She was good with it being just what it was, and maybe talking to him now and again. What it meant, was that for the first time, in a very long time, he liked her more than she liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n. I am glad to see people excited about Phil's story being added. It was something I kept thinking about when I wrote the first story. So I am excited to be able to add it here.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter Three

Loki couldn't help but watch his wife. She seemed much more at ease here, much less nervous then before they left home. She was standing with Phil, talking to him about something apparently he didn't want to discuss as he saw Phil put his hand over Lucy's mouth. He chuckled to himself. Lucy was a bit too insistent sometimes.

Stark approached him, and pounded him on the back. "Four years old. I can't believe it, it seems like they just got here."

"And it won't be long before you are celebrating as well, I understand." Loki motioned toward the very pregnant Pepper.

"Yep, any day now, I will have my own little princess. Well not officially like yours is of course."

Loki chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "And how are you feeling about it?"

"Besides terrified you mean?" Tony looked at Pepper, and smiled. "Well happy. But mostly terrified. What about you, were you nervous before the twins got here?"

Loki considered the question carefully. No one had asked him this directly before. He rubbed his chin, "yes, I was nervous. Lucy was more so. I was not worried about Astryd. I was fairly confident I could be a sufficiently good father to a girl, it was Coul that had me worried. My relationship with Odin has never been..."

"Functional?"

Loki raised his eyebrows at the smirking Tony, "I was going to say easy. But yes, there has been a certain amount of 'dysfunction' if you will. I guess I had concerns about being a father to a son. I worried I might not be an acceptable example of what it means to be a good man." Loki's eye line had drifted to where his son was playing with Steve.

Tony nodded, "I appreciate that honesty man. And for what it is worth, I think you have done an excellent job with both of your children. They are amazing, even with their weird hair, and pointy ears."

Loki rolled his eyes, and turned from Stark.

Tony grabbed his arm, "no, wait. I meant BECAUSE of their weird hair and pointy ears."

Loki laughed, and put his hand over his face. "Oh come on, Lok. Don't give me the facepalm. I think your kids are perfect. You know that. I'm just not good at being serious." He lowered his voice to almost a whisper, "plus, I really am terrified. A daughter? What in the hell am I going to do with a daughter."

"When you see her face for the first time, you will understand." Loki clapped Tony on the back, and turned back to watch his son.

Coul was trying to wrestle with Steve. Steve was on his knees, with Coul pinned underneath his hands struggling to get loose. The boy laughed helplessly as Steve tickled him into submission. And then suddenly he was gone. Steve looked around confused for a moment, and then Coul reappeared on his back. His little arms wrapped around Steve's neck, trying to bring him to the ground.

Tony laughed and applauded Coul. "Nice one buddy!"

Loki shook his head at his son. He was almost as mischievous as Loki had been as a child. And THAT was terrifying.

Steve got to his feet, the boy still dangling on his back. He pointed at Loki. "Did you teach him that? I hate that trick, it definitely feels like cheating."

Coul wrapped his arms tighter around Steve's neck. "It's not cheating, Sif said so. Huh, dad?"

Loki lifted his son off of Steve. "Yes, Sif did say that. But it is still better to only use magic when there is a real threat."

Coul laid his head on his father's shoulder. "Like if the bad man tries to get me?"

The smiles were wiped from Steve and Tony's faces. Bruce was standing near by and heard as well. He walked over, "what bad man?"

"The one that Astryd says is going to get us." Coul stated simply.

"Something you would like to tell us Loki?" Tony asked.

Loki sighed and looked down at his son's face. "No bad man is ever going to get you Coul. It sounds like I need to have a talk with Astryd. You are perfectly safe, do you not think your family will protect you? You and Astryd both are surrounded by men and women of great strength and courage. You have nothing to fear, do you understand me Coul. Nothing. Now why don't you go and play with the other children."

The little boy's face lit up, and he hugged his father tightly. Loki put his son on the ground, and he ran off. He looked at the men surrounding him, knowing full well what was coming.

He raised his hands before they could speak. "I know, I know. I will explain, we had every intention of telling you, just not at the party." He motioned around himself.

He looked around for Lucy, and spotted her talking with Jane and Pepper. She wouldn't be happy he was doing this now, but it was too late. "Lucy will not like me talking about this here, in front of all these people." Loki motioned around himself.

They were not only surrounded by their adopted family, Stark had invited other employees of SHIELD and their families.

Tony looked around them, "I don't think anyone is paying any attention to us, what happened."

Loki looked at the three expectant faces surrounding him, and couldn't help but be grateful that he and Lucy had so much support. "There was an incident a few days before we arrived. We were training the children in the arena, and Lucy felt someone watching us. Astryd felt him also, and it made her very upset. Apparently whoever it was, had some very dangerous and angry feelings toward us." As Loki was speaking Phil approached, and heard what was said.

"And you have no idea who it was?" Steve asked.

Loki shook his head. "No. Lucy looked for him, but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. There was no attack or anything. Jut Lucy's feelings."

"Well those are usually spot on." Phil added.

Tony rubbed his chin, his arms folded across his chest. "Well I guess you almost have to wait and see if it happens again to find out if this person is following you, or if he just happened to be in the same place."

"Well, this is where things get a bit more complicated." Loki added. "Apparently this is not the first time Lucy has sensed this man. It is the second time, the first time was at our wedding."

"Your wedding? But that was years ago." Bruce looked totally confused.

"This was right before I walked her down the aisle wasn't it?" Phil added.

Loki nodded, and was glad Phil remembered. "Yes, can you tell me what happened?"

"Not really, you know Lucy, she is stubborn. She was doing fine one second, and the next her whole body was shaking in fear. I thought it was just wedding jitters, but this is just a whole new level of creepy. I wish she had said something, maybe I could have spotted the guy."

Loki watched his wife approaching them. "She is not going to be happy I told all of you right now."

Lucy looked at the five men standing tightly together off in a corner, "and what is going on over here?"

All five of them looked at her with guilty faces, but it was her husband's face that gave it away. "Loki. We were not going to talk about this today. It is the kids' birthday." She scolded him.

"It was Coul that brought it up, not Loki." Steve defended.

"Why didn't you tell me at the wedding Luce?" Phil looked at her with frustration.

Lucy sighed, and looked at his worried face. "Because, I wasn't sure where it was coming from. And once I saw Loki, the feeling went away, and it didn't matter anymore. Look, we don't really know what is happening. It could just be a coincidence. Maybe whoever this is, just ran into us again at the arena. There is no reason to think this is anything dangerous."

"Yet." Tony added.

Lucy sighed, "yes, I admit he was feeling very angry. And it did feel like he intended us harm. And frankly, I am relieved we are here. I feel safer. Which just makes me feel angry. Asgard is our home, and I won't be chased from it."

Loki wrapped his arms around his little angry wife, and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head, and held her tightly. "No one is chasing us from anywhere. We will find this man. And he will regret making you afraid."

"Damn straight." Phil said.

"Maybe we should tell Fury about all this." Tony looked around. "Where is patchy, anyway?"

Everyone looked around, but no one could see him anywhere. "Huh, guess he left."

* * *

Fury drove too fast, but he was angry and couldn't help it. What was so damn important it couldn't wait a couple of hours. The phone call had been short and to the point.

"Director Fury we need you in Washington."

"Well I am in New York, so it's going to be tomorrow before I can get there."

"No, that is not an option. There is a plane waiting at SHIELD, you will be on it when it leaves in one hour."

Fury looked around himself at the party. No one would notice if he slipped out, but it didn't make this any less annoying.

"I don't suppose you are going to tell me what is going on?"

Silence.

"Alright. I'm on my way."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Fury stood in a room surrounded by self important government people from just about every agency that ever existed.

"Director Fury, do you recognize the object in front of you?"

Fury inspected what looked suspiciously like a rock sitting in front of him. "Yes. I remember seeing a picture of one before, but I have never seen one in person. What is it doing here? And on that note, what am I doing here?"

"We do not know exactly what it is." The man continued, ignoring Fury's questions. "But we are getting closer. Are you aware there are more of them?"

Fury nodded his head, "yes. Over the last few years, I believe my teams recovered three of them."

"And it goes back much further than that Director. There are seven all together, the first one being discovered more than a hundred years ago."

Fury was surprised by that. "Well, I was not aware of that. You said you don't know what they are?"

"No, not yet. But the energy signature from them is the same. So whatever they are, they all came from the same place. And from what we have discovered, they seem to fit together in some kind of pattern. If the pattern is what our scientists believe it is, there are three more still to come."

"And then what?"

The man held his hands out in front of him. "Well, your guess is as good as ours at this point."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Our scientists have figured out how to track the signature. It seems that today another one fell, just over the border in Mexico. We need you to send a team for it right away."

Fury was confused. "Alright, I can do that. But you could have said this much in a phone call."

Just then a very frazzled looking scientist stepped forward. He looked at Fury, and the other people in the room. "You obviously don't understand why this is a big deal. These objects have been falling here for more than a century. From what we have gathered there was a gap of ten to twenty years between them. But the last four? They all fell within the last five years. Whoever is sending these has sped up their plan by about 150 years. And if it turns out these things are dangerous, well we might be looking at a global disaster within the next five years."

Suddenly Fury understood the importance of the meeting. "I'll send a team out today to retrieve the one in Mexico. What else can I do?"

"For starters we would like you to send out teams back to the original three locations where you discovered the others. Have them give each location a more thorough check, I have a list for you, of things we need." The scientist said, as he ran his hands through his hair. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"What about the other locations?"

"It's been too long. The piece that fell before the first one you found, you know, the one from Portland?" Fury nodded. "Well it was recovered almost twenty years before that, and it's been too long ago for us to gain anything useful from the area."

"I understand. Well give me what I need, and I will make all of this happen as soon as I can."

A woman from Fury's right spoke up, "Director it goes with out saying that no one is to know anything about any of this."

"And yet you still felt the need to say it."

"Even your people with the highest of security clearance, don't have clearance for this one, Director. You, and you alone, are the only person that knows why these teams are returning to get the samples the scientists need. It's important it stays that way."

"I understand."

"Then I believe we are done here Director. You are free to go."

Fury pulled out his phone as he headed to the car. It rang for a while before he finally answered.

"Director?"

"Coulson, how long is the Odinson family here for before they head back?"

There was a pause. "Sir, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Fury realized, that no, he had no idea. "No, what time is it?"

"Well from what my blurry eyes can tell, my clock says 2:47 a.m."

"Shit, sorry. I didn't even think about it. Well since you are up, answer the question."

He heard Coulson grumbling for a moment. "I'm not sure, I think they leave in a couple of days. Why?"

"Because I have an assignment I am going to need you to do, but I know you don't get to see Lucy very often. I think it can wait a day, but probably no more than that."

Phil rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and thought it over. Well one more day was better than nothing. "Okay Sir. Where am I going? And why the urgency?"

"I can't tell you much, but I have a list of some samples I need you to get from that location you discovered that meteorite thing a few years ago. Do you remember that?"

Oh he remembered. "The location in Portland you mean?"

"Yep, that's the one. I will get the rest of your team together so that you can spend today with Lucy, but tomorrow you are on a flight to Portland."

Phil swallowed, and suddenly felt very much like throwing up. "Yes Sir. I'll be ready."

"Good man, I will see you tomorrow then."

Phil looked at his phone for about a full minute after the Director hung up, wondering how mad Lucy would be if he called her right now.

And again without his permission his mind went back to Portland.

* * *

Phil was supposed to be getting on a plane back to New York right now. Instead he found himself standing on Wendy's front porch. He knew he needed to make up for the awkward ending to their date the night before.

After their talk outside the theater, he realized he needed to think this through a bit more.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said.

She nodded and put her arm through his, as they turned to walk the few blocks to where the car was parked.

They were about halfway there when he heard it. Footsteps behind them, someone was following. He didn't turn, just listened. Suddenly the steps were running, and Phil showed no surprise as a man ran up on Wendy's left side, and grabbed the purse that was hanging over her arm.

The assailant got about two more steps with the purse dangling from his hand. Phil reached forward, grabbed the purse strap, and yanked hard enough that the man fell flat on his back.

He heard the reassuring 'whoosh' of the air being knocked out of the guys lungs, and he handed Wendy her purse, and crouched next to him. The man went to sit up, but Phil pushed him back down with enough force that his head smacked the concrete, and he let out a pain filled groan.

Phil had a moment of surprise on his face as he pulled the hood off of the would be mugger's head. It was just a kid. He couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen.

"You are younger than I expected." The boy looked at Phil with a scowl. "That is actually a fortunate thing for you. Had you been even just a little older, the conversation we are about to have would have been very different."

The boy tried to sit up, but Phil held him down flat, with only one hand. "I see that you are wearing a name brand hoodie. And those are some pretty expensive looking sneakers you have on. Which leads me to believe you aren't a starving street person. In fact, I would be willing to bet..." Phil reached down with his other hand to the boys belt, where he found the chain he expected to find.

He gave a yank, and the boys wallet flew from his pocket, and landed in Phil's outstretched hand. It was pure panic in the boys eyes now, as Phil opened the wallet and looked at the drivers license inside.

"So tell me," Phil looked down at the details on the I.D. "Jonathan, or is it John? Maybe J-Dog? Something like that I'm guessing. Anyway, tell me J-Dog, what is it that happened in your life that has led you to this little incident?"

The boy said nothing, he just looked at Phil with fear on his face. "No response? Okay, well that's alright. Because I would be willing to bet you are rethinking your life of crime. Am I right?"

When Phil didn't get a response, he leaned closer to the terrified boy. "I said, am. I. Right?"

The teenager nodded his head, and stuttered the word, "yyyes."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Phil nodded. "That's better. Now listen to what I say here J-Dog, because I really don't like repeating myself. I now have your name, and your address. I have every capability of watching you day and night. But I'm not going to do that, would you like to know why?"

Phil leaned his ear down again, waiting. "Yes, Sir."

"Because I fully expect that when I lift my hand from your chest, you are going to stand, and apologize to my friend here. And then after that, you are going to go home and go to bed at a reasonable hour because you have school in the morning. And then I'm going to trust you Jonathan, I'm going to trust that what happened tonight, is not a mistake you are ever going to make again. Ever. Do you understand?"

He was quick to answer this time. "Yes Sir."

Phil lifted his hand, and gave the boy his wallet. He climbed shakily to his feet, and rubbed at the spot on the back of his head that had met the concrete.

He turned to Wendy, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He looked at Phil, "I promise."

Phil nodded his head, and reached out to shake the boy's hand. Jonathan looked down at Phil's hand, and carefully reached out to take it.

Phil shook his hand and leaned in close. "I suggest you go home now. Before I change my mind, and handcuff you in the back of my car."

"I'm going Sir." He yanked his hand from Phil's and took off at a run.

Wendy stood absolutely stunned. She had never seen anything like it. "Wow. Um, those are quite impressive reflexes you have there." She looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time. He looked so normal, but with what she just witnessed...well his upper body strength must have been incredible.

Phil shrugged, "that was nothing. Are you okay?"

She nodded her head, and put her arm back through his. Neither of them spoke on the way back to the car. And she still didn't speak as they drove back to her house.

Way to go Coulson, he thought to himself. You totally freaked her out. Oh well, it was probably better this way. Now she wouldn't regret him leaving, and without hearing from her again, his life would be back to normal in no time.

He walked her to the door, "well goodnight. Sorry things didn't go exactly as planned."

Wendy tilted her head, she had a strange look on her face. And even Phil hadn't expected what happened next. She grabbed the lapels of the leather jacket he was wearing and pulled his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and his hands went to her hair.

When she finally took her lips from his, he bent his head forward to hers. "I thought I scared you off back there." He whispered.

"Are you kidding?" She asked. "That was quite possibly the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

He smiled down at her, "well I'm glad you were impressed." He glanced down at his watch, "I need to go."

She ran her hands up his back to his shoulders, pulling him toward her again. "No. You really don't."

She kissed him again, and his heart pounded in his chest. Catch and manhandle a mugger? That he could do, but this? He had no idea.

It took all the strength he had, but he stepped back from her. "I'm sorry. But I really do have to go."

She looked disappointed, but didn't say anything to make him feel guilty. "Will I get to see you before you leave tomorrow? Or was this your goodbye kiss as well?" She smiled.

Damn it. If only he didn't like her so much. He shook his head, "I'm not sure. I'll contact you soon. Goodnight."

And he left, with her standing on the porch. He was such an idiot and didn't sleep all night thinking about it. He realized what he needed to do by morning, and as early as he dared he made his way back to her house.

So here he was, trying to convince himself to ring her bell, when the door opened. She was carrying her cello case, and was surprised to see him. "Phil? Hi! I thought you had left already."

He took the case from her and leaned it up against the wall. "I am about to, but I wanted to give you something first."

She looked confused, "okay?"

He took a cell phone out of his pocket, and handed it to her. "I have a cell phone Phil."

He nodded, "yes I know. But this one is safer. It has my number and email in it. I would like to stay in contact with you, but you will have to use this to talk to me."

"So I get to carry around two cell phones, like a spy?" She teased.

"Or like a drug dealer. Either way you want to think about it I guess."

She laughed, "you really are the most interesting man I have ever met. Let alone dated."

"Thank you, I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment. Now I really do have to go, I'll contact you in a few days."

She nodded her head, "I would like that." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Be careful, okay?"

"I always am." He said, and then he turned and went back to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n. intermission chapter, (it's what I call the chapters that are just there for info and fluff :)) **

**Thanks for reading the new story. Love to all my reviewers, you are awesome.**

Chapter Five

Lucy was still sleeping when Jarvis called to her. "Lucy, Agent Coulson is here to see you, would you like me to send him up?"

Lucy groaned, and leaned over Loki trying to see what time it was. "Seven a.m.? Really?" She flopped back down on the bed. "Yeah, send him up. I'm guessing it's important if he is here this early. At least it better be." She mumbled.

"What's going on?" Loki asked, without even opening his eyes.

Lucy rubbed his arm, "go back to sleep. Phil is here, I have no idea why."

She got up and got dressed, and brushed her teeth. She went down the hall toward the living room, stopping at each of the kids rooms, to see that they were still asleep.

She entered the room to see him laying on the couch. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and looked suspiciously like he hadn't slept.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

She walked over and lifted his legs, sitting under them.

"I'm kind of freaking out."

She stretched her arms, still not quite awake. "Yes, I assumed as much, since you are here and awake before the four year olds. But the question is why?"

He covered his face with his hands and muttered, "I have to go back to Portland tomorrow."

"For work?" She yawned as she asked.

Phil nodded and sat up on his elbows. "Yes. What the hell am I going to do."

Lucy waved her hand, "Portland is a big place. I'm sure the chances of you running into her are small."

"I'm going back to her house."

"Aw. Well, more chance of you seeing her there I suppose."

"Ya think?"

"Okay stop. You need to see her anyway. The two of you need to talk about what happened. Maybe this is a good thing, like it's fate or something."

"What happened is not a mystery Luce. She married someone else." Phil laid back down, and recovered his face.

"Can we just once not have this argument. You don't know all the reasons why she chose to marry that guy. And she's not even married anymore, so that is not even the point. The point here, is that you are afraid to trust anyone. You can't just be alone forever because you have a dangerous job." Lucy sighed, she knew how he felt. This stuff wasn't easy for anyone, let alone people who had trust issues. "Look, I get it. It's easier just to not see or hear from her and pretend you don't care. But we both know you do, and you just need to admit that there is nothing wrong with that. When are you supposed to go?"

"Tomorrow. Fury gave me today to spend with you, but I have to fly out in the morning."

"That soon, huh? Are you going to call and warn her that you are coming?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and looked at her, "do you think I should? I hate feeling like this. I hate not having control. It would be easier if she had just stayed married."

Astryd came walking out of the hallway rubbing her eyes. She walked over and stood in front of the couch.

"Good morning Astryd. Did I wake you up?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "no, I just woke up."

Lucy reached for her daughter, and she climbed up and sat on Phil's legs, which were across Lucy's lap. She wrapped her arms around Astryd and looked down at him, "do you really want my advice? Or are you just looking for someone to hear you complain? Because I am stellar at both."

Phil thought that one over. "I really want to just ignore the problem and hope it goes away, but I think I might really need your help this time."

At that moment Astryd wriggled out of Lucy's arms. She climbed over Phil, and laid on his chest her arms going around his neck. "Don't be worried. Everything is going to be fine."

Lucy watched as Phil physically relaxed. His face softened and he realized it was the little girl doing it. "Thank you Astryd. I needed that."

"Call her. Today. Don't wait, just do it. Tell her you are coming, don't just show up on her door step. It's not fair to do that. That is my two cents." Lucy stated.

Phil nodded his head, as he absently ran his hands over Astryd's hair. "Okay. I'll call this afternoon. But in the meantime we have a whole day today. What would you like to do today Astryd?"

"Umm, everything?" She said.

Phil laughed, and Lucy rolled her eyes. "I don't think mommy has the energy for everything Astryd. It's been kind of a long few weeks. Why don't you nicely go and wake your brother. Get dressed, and brush your teeth. Then we can go down and find some breakfast."

Astryd kissed Phil on the cheek and climbed down. "Thanks kid." He said to her as she walked away.

"Anytime." She called back over her little shoulder.

Phil chuckled and looked at a very tired looking Lucy. "She is just like you sometimes. It's almost scary."

Lucy leaned back and closed her eyes smiling. "I know, right?"

"You haven't been sleeping very well. I can tell you are tired."

Lucy sighed, "yes, I'm tired. But with twins it is to be expected."

"I think we both know better than that Lucy. It is not the twins that have you so tired. Tell me more about this stalker, any ideas who he is?"

"I wish. Then I could just send my husband to kick his ass. It's very disconcerting when someone is watching you, and you can't tell who it is."

"Do you think he has been watching you then? You kind of made it sound like you thought it was a coincidence."

She folded her legs under her, turning toward his face. "Yes. I think he has been watching us for years. Please don't say anything to Loki. I don't want him to worry, but the way he made me feel...well I just feel like he knows us."

"That isn't fair Lucy. If you think this guy is more dangerous than you let on, you need to tell Loki. He needs to know everything so he can protect you."

"I know. It's just hard to find time to talk, when there aren't little pointy ears listening." She motioned with her head towards the kids rooms.

"Then I have the perfect solution. A compromise. I will take the kids out to breakfast, and to the zoo or something. I will give you a whole day alone with your husband." Lucy got a huge smile on her face. "But..." He held up his hand, "you have to help me make this phone call later. You have to keep me calm, and help me to not screw it up. Deal?"

He reached his hand toward her, but she threw herself on top of him, hugging him instead. "Deal! You are the best! Loki and I haven't had a day off together without the kids in...well I can't even remember. Are you sure?"

He patted her on the back, "yes Luce I'm sure."

The twins entered the room, all dressed and ready for the day. Lucy and Phil got to their feet. "Come on guys, Uncle Phil is going to take you to the zoo."

The children cheered, and jumped up and down. Lucy hugged him again. "Thank you so much. Seriously."

"Talk to him Lucy, he needs to know. Come on monkeys, let's do this."

Lucy hugged and kissed her twins, and made them promise to behave. Then after she ushered them out the door, she turned and all but ran to the bedroom.

She tiptoed in, when she saw he was still asleep. She went into their giant closet and pulled something black and lacy out of a drawer. It was something she bought at a lingerie store Pepper had told her about. She bought it months ago when they were here last, but there was never time to show it to Loki.

She snuck back into the bathroom and put it on. These things took a lot of time, with all their straps, and buckles. This one even had fishnet stockings with garter belts. Yeah, he was going to be very happy with her choice.

She smiled as she went back into the bedroom. He laid on his back, his arms above his head, and she slowly climbed on the bed, and sat straddling him at the waist. She bent over him, and kissed him on the neck. "Loki. Wake up, I have a surprise for you."

He opened his eyes slowly, and smiled at his wife. "Good morning. What are you doing..." He glanced down at her. And she laughed as he vanished from beneath her, and she turned to see him standing behind her.

"Sorry, I just needed to get a better view of this."

She turned around and laid on her back. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? Well when you look like that, it makes it very difficult for me to think at all." He glanced behind him at the bedroom door. "The kids?"

Lucy waved her hand, and the door closed. "Gone."

"How long?"

"All day."

"Perfect." He walked toward her taking off his t-shirt as he did so. He climbed on top of her, and kissed her neck up to her ear. He ran his hands down the length of her body, and tugged at the garter belt. "I have a feeling we are going to need all day for me to figure out how to take this thing off of you."

* * *

That morning Loki and Lucy did something they hadn't done in a very long time. Nothing. They laid wrapped in each other in bed and did nothing. "How long did he say they would be gone again? Because I could use about twelve more hours of this." Loki said, his voice muffled as he nuzzled Lucy's neck.

"Actually they will probably be back in a couple of hours. So I need to keep my part of an agreement and talk to you about something."

"Sounds serious. Is something wrong." He leaned up on his elbow, and toyed with Lucy's hair.

She looked into his eyes, "I may have under underplayed the danger I sensed from the guy watching us."

Loki sat up, and looked down at her with a furrowed brow. "How much exactly?"

"I think he has been watching us for a long time." Lucy really didn't want to talk about this, it just made it more real. "I got the sense he knows us very well. The whole thing was very...personal."

"Why didn't you tell me Lucy. You must have been feeling very afraid, and I don't want you to ever feel like you are alone."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"But it's okay for you to worry? Do you realize how ridiculous that is?"

Lucy sighed, "well when you say it like that I do. I'm sorry, I just didn't think there was anything you could do about it anyway, so there wasn't any sense in making you lose sleep over it."

"Like you have you mean?" He raised is eyebrow. She looked down at her hands. "Yes Lucy, I have noticed. So what should we do? Would you be more comfortable if we stayed here for a while longer, rather than going back to Asgard tomorrow?"

Lucy shook her head, "no. When I say I'm not going to let this keep us from our home, I mean it. I just need to pay more attention. At some point whoever it is, will mess up, and when he does..."

"I will break every bone in his body." Loki finished.

"Yep, that. Now come here before our day together is over." She reached her arms out, and he laid back down, his head on her chest.

"I am worried about you little one."

"I'm fine. I promise, I just worry about the kids." She ran her fingers through his hair.

Loki nodded his head, "we will keep a closer eye on them. I will also increase their self defense training."

"Probably should increase mine as well."

"Well I can take care of that right now." Loki stood and picked Lucy up off the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"The shower. I thought I should teach you the dangers of fighting when things are wet and slippery."

"You are the worst trainer ever. You know that right?" She laughed.

"Yes. I am aware."

* * *

Phil found the all too happy couple cuddled up on their couch reading a book together. The kids ran in before him, and jumped on their parents, both talking at the same time about their day.

Phil sat back in a chair and watched. The kids had been very good, they always were. But he was totally exhausted. He did not see how Lucy did this everyday.

The kids were laden with balloons and zoo souvenirs that Lucy instructed them to take to their rooms. She explained they could each pick one thing to take home to Asgard, but that the rest would stay here.

Both children grumbled at that, but Phil suspected it was more because they were as tired as he was, than because of Lucy's decision.

"Go put your things away, daddy is going to take you down to dinner. Did you thank your Uncle Phil?" Lucy asked.

Both children ran to him, and he scooped them up, giving them a group hug. They thanked him, and he sent them on their way.

Lucy sat up from where she rested across Loki's lap. "So tell me the truth, was it a nightmare? And remember, I can tell if you are lying."

Phil shook his head. "No, it really wasn't. They were good. What about you, did you talk to Loki about your stalker friend?"

Lucy looked at Loki, and he nodded. "She did, as she should have a long time ago." He looked at Lucy. "We are going to be more cautious with the children, and increase their self defense training."

"I was kind of hoping you would stay here, where it is safe. But I knew that probably wasn't going to happen."

"We won't be gone that long." Lucy said. "I want to be here after Pepper has the baby. So it will only be for a month or so, before we are back."

Phil was glad to hear that. When they were gone for more than a few months at a time, he didn't like it. Of course he would never admit to that.

The children came running back in, Astryd still clutching a stuffed tiger Phil bought for her.

Loki leaned up, and kissed his wife. He got to his feet, and picked up Coul, throwing him over his shoulder while he took Astryd's hand. "Come on, let's go see what Uncle Tony is having for dinner. Maybe we can steal some."

Loki nodded his head at Phil, "thank you for today. And good luck to you with your phone call."

They left the room, and Lucy looked at him. "Well, are you ready?"

He moved to sit next to her, and took out his phone. "No, I have no idea what to say."

Lucy took his hand, and he felt the fear leave him. "It's going to be fine. Just be honest with her, at this point she is just going to be happy to hear from you."

Lucy was right about that last part, it had been years since actually called and talked to her. And the last time he did...well, it didn't go very well...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n. this chapter kind of got away from me. Translation? It's long... Hope it doesn't drag on too much. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Six

Phil waited four days before he called her the first time. And even then he wasn't sure he should. He had already been distracted enough, just thinking about her. For some reason all these feelings equated to weakness in his mind. And he absolutely hated feeling weak.

It only rang once when she answered it. Like she had been waiting.

"Hi, it's me. Sorry I waited so long to call."

"That is so weird." She responded. "I seriously just picked up this phone, and was wondering if I would come off as too needy if I texted you." She paused. "Sorry, that was an awkward thing to say. Forget I said it. What I meant to say was, hi, how are you?"

He smiled. "I am good. Busy, but good. How are you?"

Blah blah blah, all in all, it was a lame and awkward conversation. Which is why he surprised himself by calling her again the next day.

After a few weeks they settled into a bit of a routine. He called her every few days, but rarely went a day without texting or emailing her. And that is when he got nervous. It was too much, too serious. He didn't have time for this. He had an important job. He used every excuse he could think of, to slowly cut down on their communication.

Eventually, he responded to her texts, and emails, but rarely called her. His lonely comfort zone had returned.

And then it happened. He got the word that a woman who had been missing for eighteen months showed up out of nowhere, and he needed to find out why. And he met Lucy. And she changed his life.

He only knew Lucy three days, when he found himself telling her about Wendy. He immediately regretted it, as she bombarded him with questions like, "why did you stop calling her?" And, "I can feel how much you like her, why don't you tell her?"

And after a whole day of questions like that, he did break down and call her. It had been more than three weeks since he heard her voice, and he had to admit to himself that he had missed it.

When she answered the phone, she was breathless.

"Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No." She paused. "Well yes, kind of. The truth is, I am actually going out on a date and I am running a bit late."

He could tell she was hesitant to tell him about the date, but he didn't know why she would be. He hadn't put any effort into making what they had a relationship, and even though the thought of her on a date with someone else didn't feel great, he knew he had no reason to complain.

"I'm sorry. I won't bother you tonight. Call me tomorrow, if you have time."

"No, I will make time now. Is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in a while, frankly it made me a bit worried."

He felt bad about that. He hadn't even considered his lack of communication would worry her. "I'm fine. I was just talking about you today, and realized we hadn't spoken in a while. But I don't want to keep you. So maybe you could call me later? Or tomorrow, you know whatever works for you. Then we can catch up."

"You're sure your alright?"

"Yes, Wendy. I'm fine, I promise."

She sighed loudly, "okay, if you are sure. I will call you back, first chance I get. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect. Have fun tonight."

She chuckled at that. "Thanks? You are a weird guy Coulson. Are you aware of this?"

"I have heard it mentioned. I will talk to you later."

"Okay. And Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to push you or anything? But I've missed you."

He swallowed. "You too." And then he hung up, when he realized he meant it.

She called him back later that night. She told him about the man she had gone out with. Apparently his name was Michael, and this was the third time she had seen him.

"He's a nice guy. With a nice quiet job." She said.

"Sounds boring."

She laughed, "I guess to some."

He could hear Lucy in his head from earlier that day. Telling him he needed to be honest with himself, and Wendy. And before he could think, he blurted out, "is that what you want? Someone with a nice quiet job?"

And she gave an honest response, "I don't know." He liked that she wasn't one of those women who told him what they thought he wanted to hear.

"I can understand that."

"Can you? Because I don't. Phil, I go out with Michael, and he is perfectly nice. He treats me well. He is here, where I can see him whenever I choose. And yet, every time I'm with him, I'm thinking about you."

Phil swallowed, and realized he had no response for that. "I'm sorry." Was what he came up with.

She chuckled, and was quiet for a few moments. He was about to say something else, when she surprised him. "I'm going to be in New York next week."

"You are?"

"Yes, my ensemble was invited to play there. I was debating on whether to tell you or not. I didn't want you to feel obligated to see me if you didn't want to."

He thought on this for only a moment. He wanted to see her, he wanted it more than anything. "I want to be there. Is Michael coming with you?"

"Not if you tell me you are going to be there."

"I'll be there."

* * *

He sat in the back of the theater and watched her play. It was the first time he had seen her perform in front of an audience. She was amazing, and beautiful. And when it was over, and the rest of the crowd exited the building, he walked backstage like he owned the place.

He saw her, her back was to him as she spoke to one of the men who performed with her. Phil couldn't help but notice the way the guy looked at her, she did look good in her tight black dress.

The guy noticed Phil, and said with annoyance, "I'm sorry, can we help you with something?"

She turned around, and her eyes widened in surprise. "You came."

He walked toward her, and for a moment there was the awkwardness of the three of them just standing there. She turned to the other guy, "excuse us."

She took Phil by the hand and walked him away from the man, and he watched their every step.

"I'm sorry, is that Michael?"

She looked confused for a moment, and he motioned to the man who watched them still. "Him? Oh, no. That is just Malcolm he works with me."

Phil was suddenly aware how many men pursued this woman. It didn't necessarily make him jealous, but it did make him think.

Her hand on his arm brought him back, "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled, "I'm glad YOU'RE here."

"Are you?" She moved closer to him, her hands running up his arms to his shoulders.

It was all he needed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she held onto him tightly.

"I missed you." He whispered. He hadn't even realized how much, until that moment.

She smiled, "I was really hoping to hear you say that. Let's get out of here, okay?"

"Where would you like to go? Is there anything you want to see while you are here?"

"I am looking at the only thing I cared about seeing while I am here." She kissed him again, with more urgency than before. "My hotel is across the street. Let's go there."

Suddenly Phil realized what she was saying. This was a bad idea. Wasn't it? "Wendy, are you sure? I can't make any promises to you about anything."

"Shut up Phil. Right now, I don't care about any of that. I just want to spend time with you while I can."

She went and grabbed her things. Her friend Malcolm stood staring daggers at Phil while he waited. Phil almost smiled when he realized the man was trying to intimidate him. This guy had no idea who he was dealing with.

Wendy ran back through, and grabbed his hand on the way out. They walked across the street in silence. Phil carrying her cello case. They got to her room, and she took the case from him, and took off her coat. She turned to see him standing right by the door, where she had left him.

She walked back to where he stood, and reached up, slowly sliding his jacket off his broad shoulders. He took it off and threw it onto a chair that was next to him, and then pulled off his tie.

They stood looking at each other for a moment. Her breathing had sped up, and his heart was pounding. He couldn't stop thinking, his mind was all over the place. For a moment he considered calling Lucy to see if her abilities could work through the phone to keep him from doing anything stupid.

And then she started to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed his neck. And all thought ceased. And the only thing that went through his mind, before he reached back to unzip her dress, was "what the hell am I doing?"

* * *

Phil woke to the sound of his phone buzzing. She stirred, and opened her eyes. "What's that noise?"

"Sorry, it's my phone."

He got up and answered it, and listened as Fury described some kind of altercation at Tony Stark's place. "The top floor has been destroyed, and according to Miss Potts, there was suit stolen."

"Wait, stolen? Stolen by who?"

"Well okay, not so much stolen as confiscated by the army apparently. Anyway, I need you to go over there, he is a mess, and I don't want him to leave the building."

Phil looked over his shoulder to see Wendy sitting up in the bed, the sheet wrapped around her. "Right now Sir? I mean it's only five a.m."

"Yes now Coulson, I need him to stay put. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir. On my way now."

Fury hung up the phone and Phil turned around. "You have to go." She said it simply, but there was a heavy weight to the words.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Phil ran around the room getting dressed.

She sat and watched him, and when he sat down next to her to put on his shoes she said, "you are never going to be able to be truly mine are you?"

At first he didn't say anything, he just looked down at his feet. Then he looked up to see tears running down her cheeks. "Wendy, I'm..."

She put up her hand. "Don't tell me you are sorry Phil. Please. I knew who you were when I met you, and I pretended I didn't mind. But the truth is, if you asked me to stay here, I would. I would give up Michael, and my life in Portland. I would do that for YOU Phil. But I know that at this point, you won't ask me to stay. And until you are ready, I'm not giving up anything."

He sat there helpless, watching her cry. "I don't know what to say."

"Then just kiss me, and get the hell out of here."

And so he did.

* * *

He didn't contact her again after that night. Lucy and Pepper both tried to convince him to call her. But he refused. He had done enough damage to her, and to himself.

But then the world fell apart. And the Chitauri came. And Thanos used his Loki suit to impale Phil with that damned scepter. And he died.

When Phil woke up after being clinically dead for a few minutes, and then spending a couple days in a coma, he had a lot of catching up to do. The world had literally been torn apart while he was out. After he got all the information, and got to see Lucy he felt better. Still angry that he had missed the whole thing, but grateful more people hadn't been hurt.

Lucy was busy with Loki at the time, and Phil spent a lot of time sitting in a hospital bed, going over files of what had taken place. And then finally after Lucy's little healing session, and a week of the damned bed, they let him get up and start doing things. He demanded his phone, they had kept it from him, to help him "relax". What a joke that was.

When he got his phone he wasn't that surprised to see he had about twenty missed calls. What did surprise him, and made his heart speed up, was when he saw that eleven of them were from Wendy.

He listened to the first voicemail, "hey, it's me. Um, I wasn't going to call, but I keep seeing the crazy stuff that's going on there on the news, and I wanted to see if you were okay. Call me, please."

The messages got more and more worried, until the last one. She was crying, "I have no idea why I am leaving this message. I finally got through to someone that knew of you. And they told me you were gone. I guess I am leaving this to say goodbye to you. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I wish I had called you sooner, rather than waiting for you to call me. I find myself listening to your old messages, just to hear your voice. I'm going to miss you, and...I love you."

Phil sat with the phone in his hand, he didn't know what to do. Should he call her? What would he say? Should he let her think he was dead, so she could move on? He did the only thing he could think of, he called to Lucy, '_I need your help. Please come here quickly.'_

_'On my way._'

He could rely on Lucy. She would know what to do. She got there quickly, and cried when he played the message for her.

"You need to tell her you're okay."

"Are you sure? Maybe it's better this way."

"Are you crazy!? You can't let her mourn for you when you aren't gone. Have you learned nothing from watching the last few days unfold?"

She had a point there. "What do I say?"

She looked down at the phone, and hit a couple of buttons, then put the phone to her ear.

"Lucy! What are you doing!?" He reached for the phone, but she ducked under his arm and moved to the other side of the room.

Wendy answered the phone in surprise. "Hello?"

"Hi, um you don't know me, but I wanted to talk to you about Phil."

"Lucy?"

"Yes, actually, this is Lucy."

"I have heard so much about you Lucy. I am so sorry for your loss."

Lucy wasn't quite sure what she was going to say, so she just dived in. "Well here's the thing about that. The information you got, was not quite accurate."

Phil reached for the phone again, and again she slapped his hand away. And gave him a scowl.

"Not accurate? What are you saying Lucy?"

"Phil was injured during the incident, and he did technically die for a bit. But he isn't exactly dead. They were able to save him, and he is doing okay now."

"So you are telling me he died, but he's okay now?"

"Yes. He was in a coma for a few days. That's why he didn't get your messages. But he is awake now, and he can speak to you, if you would like."

"Geez Luce you are terrible at this." Phil muttered in the background.

"Is that him? Yes, please! I'd like to talk to him."

Lucy held the phone out to Phil. "She wants to talk to you."

"I have no words for the amount of trouble you are in right now Lucy Odinson."

She shrugged, and passed him the phone. She sat next to him, keeping him calm. "Wendy?"

"Thank goodness you are alive! I was so worried, and then, well I was persistent until they would let me talk to someone that knew something. Tell me what happened, are you okay?"

Phil knew at that moment, that this was the reason he could never be with her. She would live through many more times like this one with as dangerous as his job could be. "I was attacked, but I am okay now. Another week or so of recovery, and I will be good as new. I'm sorry you were worried, I don't want that for you."

"Michael asked me to marry him." She blurted it out without thinking.

He sat for a second in shock. "Really? Wow, that is...great. I am happy for you Wendy. I'm sure you will be very happy with him."

"It's not him I want to be happy with Phil."

Damn her honesty, why couldn't she understand he was doing this for her. "I can't put you through this kind of thing again. You should marry him. He is a better choice."

"No Phillip. He is the SAFER choice. Don't ever forget that. If I choose him, I do so because I can't have you. I'm done being careful about what I say to you. I want to be with you, and if that is not what you want, well, then I need you to tell me that right now."

He almost choked on the words as he said them, "good luck Wendy. I wish you and Michael all the happiness in the world."

And that was when she hung up on him.

* * *

And now here he was again. Five years later, sitting with Lucy, ready to make another phone call he didn't want to make. Like he had walked in a big damn circle.

"She might not even have the phone anymore." He said.

"Of course she does, idiot." She responded.

He frowned at her.

"Come on, she knows that phone is her only connection to you. She is not going to get rid of it. I'm a woman, I know these things. Now dial, or I will, and it will be even more awkward than last time."

He felt the calm she provided fall over him like a quilt. Suddenly this didn't seem scary at all. He knew it was just because of Lucy, but he was still grateful for it.

When it started ringing he was sure she wasn't going to answer. And then, just before the voice mail was going to pick up, he heard her voice again.

"Phil?"

"Hi, yeah, it's me. I'm glad to hear you still have the phone."

"Of course I do. What's wrong? Are you alright? Is Lucy okay?"

"Yes. Yes, everything is fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad. The last time you called, I thought you were dead. This time when the phone rang, I had no idea what to expect."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that last call we had. And I'm sorry about Michael, and the divorce."

She was quiet for a moment. "Thanks, it hasn't been an easy year. But I'm guessing that isn't why you are calling. What's going on?"

"Well as far as what's going on, I can't tell you. Mostly I don't even know myself. But I wanted you to know, we will be back at your house tomorrow. Apparently they need soil samples, and some more things from your backyard."

"You're coming here?" Long pause. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Sorry for the short notice, but I just found out myself this morning."

"Um, yeah, okay. Well, that is...great... Yes, that is great, it will be nice to see you. As far as the backyard, it's been five years, is there still going to be anything useful?"

"Well the science nerds say yes. So we pretty much have to trust them." He didn't know what else to say. "Is this okay Wendy? Because if it's not, I can get them to send someone else." He scoffed at himself on the inside, thinking about what Fury would say when he tried to explain this one.

"No! It's fine. Please come Phil. I need to...that is..I would like to, see you."

"Okay. Well we will be there tomorrow afternoon. I will see you then."

"I'll be here. Bye Phil."

"Bye."

He made sure the phone was hung up, and then threw it from him, letting it slide across the carpet. He flopped down on Lucy's couch, his legs landing in her lap again. "Well that was awkward, and brutal."

"But you did it, and I'm proud of you. She is happy to be seeing you again, right?"

"Yes, she did seem happy about it."

"I told you." She paused, "what about you? Are you happy?"

Well isn't that the ten million dollar question, Phil thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When the piece he sent landed in Mexico he was frustrated. First of all, it was supposed to land in the place they call Texas. But mostly he couldn't believe they hadn't figured it out yet.

Eight pieces. Eight. He was sure that with the events of the last five years they would have it figured out by now. The Midgardians were as stupid now, as they were when he was there before.

They had all the information they needed to uncover the secrets hidden in the puzzle he sent them. They just needed to use their little brains, and put it all together.

He had been at this for more than a hundred years. He was in no hurry at the beginning, but when Odin took her, well that was the final straw. Odin had taken everything from him, and now...well now he had nothing to lose.

* * *

One Hundred and Fifty Years Previously...

Odin sat on his throne, listening. He spent ninety percent of his time doing that, but at some moments it felt more important than others. This was one of those times.

"We do not know what to do Allfather. That is why we have come, you are our last hope." Her name was Elanil, and she was on the council of elves that ruled over Alfheim.

"Explain what troubles you my friend." Odin said.

She motioned to the elf standing quietly next to her. "Well you know of our concerns when Skylanas was put on the council in the first place."

Odin nodded, "yes I believe you were concerned because of his mental state."

"And his magic, Allfather. He is very powerful, and difficult to reason with." Merith, the elf who joined Elanil in her request for help that day, responded.

Elanil nodded her head vigorously. "Yes Allfather. And now, well now it is as we have feared. He has taken control of the council, and plans to declare war on Svartálfar."

Odin couldn't believe it. "I am confused young one, what is it the Dark Elves have done to deserve such a threat?"

"That is the worst part of it My Lord. They have done nothing. Skylanas has heard that the Dark Elves have discovered some rare ore in one of their mines. It is supposed to be nearly impossible to find, and it's value is immeasurable. He plans to invade, and take all they have. Apparently he has heard tale of magical weaponry that can be created from it."

In truth Odin knew of the ore. It was not new. In fact it had been around for many hundreds of years, and some of it was used in forging Thor's hammer Mjolnir. It truly was a very powerful substance, and one that could not fall into the wrong hands.

"This is serious news indeed, we must stop him."

Both elves nodded their heads, and looked relieved to hear it. Merith spoke again, "there are four of us on the council who are concerned about stopping Skylanas. The others seem to have fallen under his spell."

"But what of your last leader? What became of him?"

Their heads drooped, "he is dead My Lord. They say it was an accident, but some of us are not sure that is the truth. That is why we have come here in secret. If he finds out what we have done, he will kill us Allfather, I am sure of it."

"When does he plan for this invasion to take place?"

"He has been using his abilities to amass an army. They are not well trained, but Svartálfar will not be anticipating an attack, so chances are in Skylanas' favor. We do not know for sure, but I would say the time is coming very quickly."

Odin needed time to think on this, but it sounded as though there was none. "Return home quietly my friends, and I will see that Skylanas is collected and brought before me. I will change his mind, or remove him altogether from Alfheim."

Elanil bowed low before Odin, "thank you Allfather. You have saved many lives by helping us. But a word of caution, be wary of whom you send to retrieve him. His abilities are strong, and he can persuade just about anyone."

Odin smiled at her, "worry not Elanil. I believe my sons are up to this task. I will protect them from his magic, and between Thor's great strength, and Loki's cunning intelligence, he will be no match for them."

The two elves bowed again in reverence to their Allfather, and left him alone in his thoughts. After a few moments he turned to his guard, "please send for my sons. I need to speak to them. Also send someone to Alfheim and have them return with Delewan. Her services will be required."

* * *

Odin sat patiently waiting for his sons to return, and Delewan stood at his side. "They are here your Majesty. And they have returned with Skylanas." She said.

"As I knew they would."

A few moments later the doors opened, and in walked Skylanas, closely followed by Odin's sons. He was a bit confused when he saw that Thor appeared to be all wet.

"Thor? What happened?"

Loki couldn't help but snort with laughter. "Yes Thor, what happened?"

Thor cleared his throat, and stood up straight. "I may have.."

"I'm sorry, you may have?" Loki added.

"Fine. I fell into the pond at the palace in Alfheim."

This time Loki couldn't help it, he laughed.

Thor scowled at him, "brother, if you do not stop, I swear...This is your fault. If I recall correctly, it was your job to distract the guards."

Loki held up his hand. "No, no, no Thor. This was your own fault, if you had gone out the back door as I instructed there would have been no guard there to push you into the water. I did my job famously, both guards were completely distracted by me, until you came walking out with Skylanas."

Thor looked up at his father, "I do not think any of this matters. We have done as you requested, here he is. Now may I be excused to go and change clothes please?"

Loki had his hand over his face to hide his smile. And Odin just had to shake his head. "Yes. You both are excused."

The boys turned to leave, and Loki put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry brother. I shouldn't have laughed."

Thor looked over at him, "thank you Loki."

"It was just the sight of you trying to get to your feet, with your cape all wet and heavy." Loki fell into laughter again, and Thor shoved him to the side, and exited the room with Loki right behind him laughing hysterically.

Odin looked from his boys to the elf standing in front of him. His bright blue hair standing up on end. "You have altered your appearance Skylanas. Why is that?"

"The red hair was a bit too...recognizable Allfather."

"And you are hiding for some reason?"

"Well my recent seat taking at the head of the council has placed a bit of a target on me."

"It is that 'seat taking' you speak of that has me wanting to speak with you. Can you tell me how the high seat in the council fell to you? As I recall, you have not been a member very long."

The elf grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Just luck I suppose Allfather. Now tell me, how did you find out about my new position?"

Odin had no intention of telling Skylanas anything about that, but suddenly he felt the overwhelming urge to trust him. All doubts he had about the elf were gone, and he wanted to tell him everything he knew.

Odin was surprised, this had never happened with any other empath before. Delewan put her hand on his shoulder, and he nodded his head, reassuring her that he was aware of what was happening.

"While your abilities might be impressive, you should know better than to try and use them on me, Skylanas."

The elf just smiled. "I do not know what you are speaking of Your Majesty."

"I am tired of this game Skylanas. Tell me, what is it you think you might gain by waging war with the dark elves?"

This did surprise the elf. But he recovered quickly. "I do not see that what Alfheim does need be any concern of yours Allfather."

The tone in his voice was a warning. But Odin would not be dissuaded.

"You will put a stop to the plan immediately. And you will step down as leader of the council. If you do not, there will be consequences. I am giving you one opportunity to do this. It will happen today, or you will not only have to leave the council, but I will banish you from Alfheim all together, and find you a new home."

Skylanas was furious. Odin heard Delewan in his head, _'he has no intention of ceasing anything Allfather. Do not listen to what he says.'_

"Of course Allfather. I will immediately do as you say." He said it through gritted teeth, and even if Delewan had not been present, Odin would not have believed it.

"I do not believe you. I know your intentions, and I will not allow it to happen. Do you understand?" Odin was on his feet now, towering over the elf.

Suddenly Delewan shouted, "Allfather, on your right!"

Odin turned to see one of his guards running at him with his weapon extended. Fully prepared to kill him. He held up his hand, and the guard stopped where he was, and looked around confused.

Odin shouted to him and the other guards, who all seemed to be in a trance. "Awake! This man has no power over you."

He then turned back to Skylanas, and with a disappointed voice said to the guards. "Seize him. Place him in the dungeons."

He turned to sit, and the guards took hold of Skylanas.

The elf struggled to get free, but could not. "You will regret this Allfather. You will regret this day. And you," he turned to Delewan. "You are a traitor to your people."

Odin sighed, and stated simply, "Skylanas, you will spend twenty five years in a cell here in the dungeons, to think on what happened today. If you do not change your mind, after that time you will be stripped of your powers and sent to work in the mines on Svartálfar."

"I will never bow to you Odin. Never. And when you fall, and fall you will. You shall remember this moment."

Odin nodded his head at the guards, and they dragged him out, as he shouted threats and promises of revenge.

It saddened Odin to see this happen. He sat alone in his chambers for a long time afterward, wondering if there was anything he could have done differently.

* * *

On the day of Skylanas' final judgement the guards sent to retrieve him, returned alone. They knelt in front of Odin. "He is gone Allfather."

"Gone? What do you mean he is gone?"

One of the guards stood, his head drooped in shame. "He escaped Your Majesty. We do not know how, or when. The guard down in the dungeons had no memory of him, so it could have happened yesterday, or ten years ago. There is no way to know for sure."

Odin sent them away with a wave of his hand, and realized Skylanas had been right. He regretted that day. He regretted not stripping him of his abilities and sending him to Svartálfar the moment he stepped foot in the throne room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n. thank you so much to my reviewers. Your thoughts, and advice mean so much to me. I appreciate so much that you take the time to leave me your comments. You rock.**

Chapter Eight

Lucy laid on the floor of the training center. She was covered in sweat and trying to catch her breath. And for once, it was because of her training.

"Come on Lucy get up!" Sif yelled at her from across the room. She circled Lucy like a caged animal.

"One second, I just need to catch my breath." Lucy climbed to her knees.

"An enemy will not wait for you to catch your breath your majesty. Now on your feet."

When Sif took over Lucy's training, she had visions of becoming like her. Sif was as graceful as she was deadly. But it seemed to Lucy that she spent more time being knocked on her ass, than actually fighting.

She was getting better though, and that was definitely because of Sif. She climbed to her feet, and this time when Sif came at her she was ready.

She ducked under Sif's arms, and rolled knocking Sif down in the process. Before Sif could stand, Lucy jumped to her feet, climbed on Sif's chest, and held her elbow right into Sif's neck. Had she applied any pressure, she could at the very least hold her stance until Sif fell unconscious.

She jumped up clapping her hands, it was a small victory, but a victory none the less.

"Well done Lucy."

Lucy went to Sif and gave her a hand, pulling her to her feet.

"And I told you that your size could be an advantage. You have done very well today. Loki would be very proud."

"Indeed he is." Loki entered the room, and Lucy ran to him, leaping up into his arms.

"Did you see what I did!? I felt you watching, and I didn't even get distracted."

He spun her around. "Yes my dear I did see. And it was very impressive. You have been an excellent tutor Sif. I cannot thank you enough." He put Lucy down, and bowed in front of Sif.

Sif bowed in return, "It is my pleasure your majesty. Lucy is an excellent student, she has come very far in a short amount of time."

"Are we done for today then?" Lucy asked.

Sif nodded, "yes Lucy, I believe we are. But rest well tonight, tomorrow we will be using swords." She shook her finger at Lucy.

Lucy hated fighting with the weapons. Her arms were always sore for days afterward. She moaned, "Aahhhh. Alright, I'll be ready."

Loki reached for his wife's hand, "come now, let's go see how our children did today."

Loki had work to do with his father, and Thor. So the children were taken to their training today by Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. While the warriors three were not the twins usual trainers, they helped when Loki and Thor were busy. The twins were the top priority in the kingdom right now.

When the family returned home from Midgard, Loki insisted that they tell Odin and Frigga everything about the perceived threat of the man watching them. Odin took the threat much more seriously than Lucy had anticipated, and now neither she nor the children went anywhere without protection.

Lucy thought that Odin might be over compensating because of his failure in protecting her the last time she was in danger.

Loki lifted Lucy on his horse, and climbed up behind her. They rode slowly through the city. There was a street fair going on today, and there were vendors and people everywhere.

As they rode through, there were many people that bowed before them. Almost everyone at least smiled or acknowledged them. Marrying Lucy, and having the children did a lot to improve Loki's reputation as a trouble maker within the kingdom. But there were still some that wanted Loki punished for his short time as their king.

Loki explained that it would probably always be that way. The people who disliked him before, would always dislike him. There was nothing he could do that would change that.

Lucy saw a large stand set up that was covered in toys and books. "Loki, lets stop there on the way back, the kids would love that."

Loki chuckled, "Lucy those children already have more things than they know what to do with."

"I know, but they will still enjoy it. And it is good for the people to see you out here among them."

He sighed, "you sound like Frigga."

"Because she is right. I have seen myself the difference in the atmosphere here since Frigga and I started spending more time out in the city."

"But it also places you at risk, and that, I do not like." Loki whispered into her ear.

She nodded, "yes I can understand that. But we have been home a few weeks, and there has been no sign of danger. And I know what you are thinking, it doesn't mean the danger isn't still here, but I still think it's a good idea for us to stop and spend some time at the fair today."

"If the warriors three agree to join us, then I do not see a problem." Loki said as he stopped the horse, and leapt down.

He lifted his wife to the ground, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for keeping us safe. I know it is a lot of trouble to find people to accompany me and the kids anytime we go anywhere. But staying locked up in the palace, will just make the twins more afraid of whatever is going on."

He held her tightly, and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. He rested his head on hers, "I cannot lose you Lucy. You or the children. I would not survive it."

"I understand, and agree with you. Living without you, is not really an option for me either."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and they walked together through the arch, into the training area.

Lucy spotted her son right away. He was attempting to wield Volstagg's axe, and he could barely lift it. She waved her hand, and lifted the axe's weight so he could get a good swing. Volstagg jumped back in surprise, "whoa there boy! Where did that come from?"

Coul giggled, and Loki looked down at his wife with a lifted eyebrow. "Cheating Lucy? Really?"

Lucy shrugged, "it's not really cheating. He did swing the axe, I just made it a bit lighter."

Loki rolled his eyes, and laughed at his wife. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, and headed over to the stands.

Astryd sat with Kayla coloring. "Astryd, why aren't you practicing? We have already had this discussion." Lucy asked.

"I did already. Huh Kayla?"

Kayla nodded and turned to Lucy. "Astryd and I made a deal, if she worked extra hard she could finish early and color while Coul finished."

Lucy sat next to her daughter, "so I guess you did well today then?"

Astryd nodded her head, and Fandral spoke up. "You would have been very impressed with Astryd today. She worked very hard, and finally mastered an escape when being grabbed from behind."

"Very good Astryd." Loki said, Lucy loved seeing the pride in his eyes. Loki was always quick to praise his children, knowing full well what happened to children that don't receive any encouragement from their father.

"And what about you Coul?" Loki asked, "how did you fare today?"

The boy came running over, and jumped up into his father's arms. "Good. I did all the stuff Astryd did, plus I got to use the swords again."

"Well I am proud of you both. It is very important to know how to protect oneself. And to reward you, your mother suggests we take you to the street fair, would you like that?"

Both children cheered, and Astryd got to her feet, and jumped up and down.

Loki turned to Thor's friends. "Thank you for your efforts with the children today. You do not know what it means to us to have people we can trust to take care of them."

The three men, bowed before Loki, and Fandral spoke for all of them. "We are happy to help Loki. Would you like us to accompany you to the fair?"

Hogun did not look very enthusiastic, but he never really did. "We would definitely appreciate that, thank you." Lucy responded.

They made their way to the fair. And they were quite a party. The children led the way, running this way and that, calling to each other. Kayla and Lucy followed right behind them, while the four men hung back and kept careful eye on the people surrounding them.

They made their way to the stand full of toys, and Lucy relaxed a bit as she watched the children run to the toys of their choice. Astryd, of course, ran straight to the books and sat on the ground next to them looking at each one. Coul ran to the toy weapons, he picked up an axe, and called to Volstagg. "Look! It's like yours!"

Loki took his wife in his arms, and leaned down to her ear so she could hear him over the noise. "You were right, this was a good idea."

The vendors around them called their names, and the two of them went to each stand, and spoke to each of them in turn. The three men, and Kayla kept careful watch of the children. Astryd, had yet to move from the books, but Coul...well Coul was a bit trickier to keep track of.

Lucy heard a crowd of people coming towards them, and looked around Loki to see a parade of sorts making its way down the street. People with colorful banners, and costumes worked their way through the crowds, performing tricks and giving out candy.

The children were on the opposite side of the street, and the crowd was about to pass between them. Lucy started to get nervous, and called to her children, "be careful! Stay where you are please!"

She watched as Hogun, and Fandral worked their way through the people to stand closer to the children. While Volstagg stood further back, watching everyone closely.

As the crowd moved through Lucy paid careful attention, something was niggling at the back of her mind. She stepped forward a bit, and took in each face that passed. Suddenly she felt him, it went from a small feeling to full blown panic. She shouted at Loki, "he's here!"

She frantically looked around the crowd trying to see her children. Loki started pushing his way through people to get to them.

Lucy could see Coul for a moment, he was cheering as a performer did a fire eating trick in front of him.

Lucy called to the warriors three, and Kayla in her mind. '_He is here! Find the children now!'_

She saw the men move to action on either side of her, searching for the twins. The crowd continued forward, and Loki managed to make his way to the other side of the street.

He could see Coul, and tried to call to him. But the boy couldn't hear him over the music and people. Loki was closer to where Astryd had been sitting so headed straight in that direction.

When he got to the spot he last saw her, all he found was an open book on the ground. He called to the vendor, "my daughter! Where did she go!"

The man just shrugged, "I am not sure your majesty, but I'm sure she is nearby."

"Astryd!" Loki shouted, and ran through the people calling her name. He was in full blown panic mode now. "Astryd, answer me!"

Just then Lucy made it across the street, she could hear Loki screaming their daughter's name in terror. "Loki!?"

"I can't find her Lucy! Find Coul quickly!" He looked the other way, and shouted at Hogun, "look for Astryd, she is not here!"

Lucy's heart was pounding in her chest, she turned and ran towards where she last saw Coul. She could see him standing near the toys, and sighed in relief as she watched Fandral make his way toward the boy from the other side.

She ran at him, but was not fast enough. He was there one second, and then she lost sight of him as someone past in front of her. When they moved, he was gone. She looked up at Fandral, who was absolutely frantic.

"He was right here Lucy! I saw him, only a moment ago!"

"Coul!" Lucy screamed, Fandral wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her from the street. She fought against him, "no, let me go! I have to find my children!"

"It is not safe your majesty! I must protect you, call to the others, they can look for the twins.

Lucy calmed herself, and called to everyone's mind she could reach. Even the people she didn't know. '_This is Princess Lucy, and my children are missing! Please help me find them. If you can hear me, they were near you a moment ago. Please look!'_

Then she called to her children, '_Astryd! Coul! Can you hear me?'_ For a split second she felt Coul try and respond. But he quickly fell quiet, and there was nothing.

She started sobbing, and couldn't stop. Fandral held her tightly to his chest. Looking around them with suspicion, at anyone that passed too closely by.

Loki made his way to them, his face pale, and filled with shock. People ran about calling the children's names.

He could see the helpless faces of Kayla, and the warriors. And could hear his wife sobbing into Fandral's chest.

It was like a nightmare he couldn't escape. Whoever this man was, he had finally caught up with them. And now, his children were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Skylanas stood at the helm of a ship he "borrowed". The captain was under his control and was following his precise directions to their location. They were headed to a spot right on the northern tip of north America.

He ran a hand through his unruly red hair. It was all so frustrating. Since the humans were slow to figure out what was going on, he decided the bread crumbs he was leaving needed to be decidedly bigger.

The weapon he built, took years to fashion. He had controlled beings of just about every race, from just about every realm to make it happen. And it was finally time for his endgame.

The only thing the humans had managed to gather at this point, was that the puzzle was made of ten pieces, and they all had the same energy signature. But they were still trying to figure out its origins. He was getting impatient, and it was time for them to find the very first piece he placed.

The problem was, they were only searching north America for the energy. He needed them to go a bit further north, for their biggest surprise. So his plan was to place the ninth piece himself, to make sure it was exactly where he needed it to be. Far enough south, that they would find it with their trackers, but far enough north, that they would see the energy signature just beyond it.

The last piece, for them, but the first piece he planted. It was under a lot of ice, but unless they were absolute idiots, they should find it.

It was a gamble. If they missed it, he literally would have to hold someone's hand and take them there.

It was actually quite ironic when he thought on it. The fact that he needed them to be smart enough to figure it all out, but stupid enough to fall for it.

He finally saw what he was looking for up ahead. Skylanas placed a hand, on the captains arm. "We will be stopping there."

He had to hurry, he needed to finish this task and return to Asgard. He had decided that the children were next on his list. He would find them, and take them for his own.

It was not fair that Odin got them. After all, they were more HIS blood than Odin's, what with Odin's adopted son being a frost giant. And when Odin fell, and hopefully took his worthless sons with him, he wanted the children to be safe.

As far as Lucy? Well he had yet to decide what her future held.

Fate was a funny thing sometimes. When Skylanas discovered his long lost daughter had landed in Loki's clutches he nearly revealed himself, just to put a stop to their ridiculous wedding. But he had to remind himself of the bigger picture. Stopping a wedding was not going to ruin Odin. But the original plan, well that would be enough to bring Midgard, Asgard, and especially Odin, to their knees.

* * *

Phil and his team stood around the former crash site. "What is it exactly that you guys are supposed to be recovering?" Phil asked. "It just looks like grass now."

"Mostly soil samples here, and around the area. This visit shouldn't take too long, we could probably head back to Washington tomorrow."

Phil hadn't realized how short this trip was actually going to be. He looked at the house, and saw Wendy watching them from her kitchen window.

Her eyes met his, and she smiled. He nodded his head at her, and headed toward her front door.

Might as well get this over with, he thought to himself, as she opened the door when he climbed her porch steps.

She moved aside, and let him into the house. And he stood awkwardly in the entry watching her as she closed the door behind him. She stared at him for a second, and then took a tentative step closer to him. He reached for her, and she stepped into his arms.

"I missed you." She said, as she hugged him. "I'm glad you're here. Even if it is just for work."

He opened his mouth to respond to her, when there was a knock on her door. He let her go quickly, and stepped back from her.

When she opened the door, one of the scientists from his team entered the house. "I'm sorry to bother you.." He looked inside and saw Coulson. "Oh hello Sir, I didn't see you come in here. We need to take some blood samples from you Mrs. Wilson."

"It's Miss Rogers please." She looked over a Phil for a second, and back at the scientist. "I'm sorry, why? Why would you need my blood?"

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't tell you that." He looked around himself, "is your husband here? We would like to get a sample from him as well."

Wendy looked uncomfortable, and Phil put his head in his hand. Was this guy that stupid?

"Um, actually, he is my EX-husband. He doesn't live here anymore, and he hasn't for a long time."

The scientist was oblivious to how awkward this was, "oh I see. Well do you know where we can find him?" He didn't even look at her, just continued scratching notes onto a tablet.

Wendy looked at her feet, "no. I don't know where he is. I haven't heard from him in over a year."

The man waved his hand at her, "no bother then. We will find him. Have a seat, I am going to get my kit."

He left the house, and Wendy looked at Phil with pure exasperation. "Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on."

Phil really didn't know that much, but he was aware of why they wanted to test her blood, and he didn't see any reason she shouldn't know too. "I will tell you, but you can't say anything."

"I promise, I won't."

"Well apparently you are the only person, besides Michael of course, who was living in the vicinity of where one of the objects fell. The others were in completely uninhabited areas."

"There are more of them?" She interupted.

"Shit, pretend I didn't say that, okay?" Maybe giving her too much information was a bad thing.

The scientist re-entered the house carrying a caddy of blood drawing tools. Wendy looked at Phil and whispered, "this conversation is not over, you got me?"

She sat down, and the man quickly drew some blood, and immediately starting mixing things to test it right there.

"Don't you want to take that to a lab or something?" Phil asked in confusion.

"I just wanted to see if we will need to take some more with..." He trailed off, as he looked at his results.

"Something wrong?" She asked nervously.

He smiled at her, "no ma'am. Everything is fine. We will just be needing some more samples, and maybe to run a test or two. I think you are going to need to come with us."

"Come with you? What do you mean come with you?" She asked, but he just stood and headed for the door.

He stopped by Phil, "Agent Coulson, may I have a word with you outside please?"

Phil looked from him, to a panicking Wendy. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

The man left, and Phil turned to her. "I'll find out what is going on. But if he says you need to come with us, you are coming. So go pack a bag."

She put her hands on her hips, "you cannot tell me what to do Phillip Coulson. I want to know what is going on."

"You and me both sister," he said pointing at her. "don't argue with me, just go pack a few things." "Please?" He said in a more pleasant tone, when she scowled at him.

"Fine." She stormed from the room, and Phil turned for the door.

Phil walked out to the vehicle that the man was standing next to. "Alright, can you fill me in?"

The man shook his head. "No sir, I can't. I'm sorry. She will need to come with us for further testing. The reason I called you out here, is because we need to find her husband."

"Ex-husband." Phil corrected.

"I don't care, I'm just curious if he may have been exposed as well." The man just kept writing on his tablet, seemingly unfazed by what he was saying.

"Exposed? What does that mean? Are you saying she is in some kind of danger?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just interesting, that's all."

"Interesting? You want to take her to your lab, because it's interesting?" Phil hoped the guy picked up on his tone, because he was really starting to get a bit pissed off.

"Look Agent Coulson, I am under orders not to tell anyone about what we are doing here. I need the woman to come with us, so we can run some tests. I also need you to find her husband. This is the information you are getting from me. Why are you so concerned about it anyway Sir?"

"I guess it just seems a bit ridiculous to drag a woman across the entire country, because you found something you think is interesting." Phil muttered through gritted teeth.

It wasn't often Phil was kept out of the information loop, and the fact that Wendy was involved, just made it all the more frustrating. But the guy was right, if he had orders, Phil had no right to try and convince him to reveal what he knew.

"I'm sorry Sir. It is what it is." He said with a shrug.

Yeah, that was easy for him to say. He wasn't the one that was going to have to explain, without explaining, to a very angry woman.

* * *

"We've found it Sir. We should be right on top of it now."

Fury stood on the deck of the Helicarrier. It had taken more than two days, but they managed to finally pinpoint the location of the ninth object.

"Send the team down then."

"Yes Sir."

It looked like they would be here for a while. Luckily it was summer, the thing would have been impossible to find this far north with the amount of snow they got clear up here.

Fury headed towards his office, "keep me updated agent." He said over his shoulder.

"Yes Sir."

Fury picked up his phone off the desk and saw he had a new message from Coulson. The guy had been driving him crazy for the last twenty four hours, with questions about the woman they brought back from Portland.

He didn't know why Coulson was so worried, but he was starting to think that maybe this woman was something more than just work to the man.

He decided to forgo listening to the message, and just call him.

He answered on the first ring, "Sir, they have taken her somewhere and they won't let me see her."

"Slow down Coulson, are we still talking about the Rogers woman?"

"Yes. They brought her here for some kind of testing. But that was two days ago, and now they have taken her somewhere, and won't tell me where she is."

The man sounded really worried. There was no more wondering in Fury's mind. Phil Coulson was attached to this woman.

"Have you found her ex-husband yet?"

"No Sir, but that isn't the point right now."

"Actually Agent Coulson, that is exactly the point right now. Obviously you are connected to this woman in some way. But there is nothing you can do directly to help her, except finding the missing husband. He may have some of the answers that they are looking for."

"Answers to what Sir? Is she alright? Is there something wrong with her? I wish Lucy was here, she could probably get some answers from someone."

Fury sighed, "look, just do your job. Find this elusive ex and bring him to New York. And as for the woman, I didn't know you were this involved with her, or I never would have sent you back there. I am assuming that is why you didn't tell me."

"Sharing my personal life with you, has never really been high on my to do list."

"Well it has managed to find its way there now. Just find the man, Coulson. And when I get back, I will see what I can do about getting you some more information."

"Thank you Sir. I'll find him."

After he hung up, Fury sat wondering who exactly this woman was to Coulson. Is this the kind of thing he should know about? While he could admit he wasn't all that great at bonding with his agents, Coulson was also a friend. He really needed to ask more questions.

His intercom buzzed, "Sir?"

"Yeah, what?"

"We need you on the bridge. Agent Williams seems to have found another one."

Shit, two in one day? "On my way."

As he walked to the bridge he was joined by Agent Hill. "Sir, they have found a second signal, but it is quite a bit further north."

"How much further north are we talking? We are already at the top of the world."

"About 150 miles north east of us. Almost at the north pole."

"What the hell?" Fury shook his head. "Do we have the resources to send a team that far? We are going to need agents that are familiar with that type of environment."

Hill stood tall, "actually Sir, I was thinking I could head the team."

"To the north pole? Are you sure you want to do that?"

She nodded her head, "yes Sir. Very sure, and I'm sure I can find a team to go with me."

Fury held out his hand, "then be my guest Agent Hill."

"Thank you Sir." She nodded her head, and left.

"Freaking North Pole." Fury muttered under his breath.

* * *

When they finally found somewhere to land, they were still miles from the object. Maria Hill readied her team for the long walk ahead of them.

"We need to move quickly, so we can be back here at the chopper before nightfall."

The men surrounding her all nodded, and suited up. If they had taken the time, they could have flown some snow mobiles or something in, but Hill was anxious to get started. So they all decided they would walk it.

It took a few grueling hours, but they made it to the signal's point of origin. There was only one problem, the object wasn't there.

"Fan out." She shouted, "it's here somewhere, we just have to find it!"

A bit later, she heard a call over her radio, "Agent Hill, I think I know why we can't find it. I think I found a cave that goes underground. I think it's underneath us."

The team gathered at the opening of a cave, that submerged beneath the ground at a steep angle. They unpacked their spelunking gear, and prepared to head down.

Hill led the way, while the rest of the team followed. When they reached the bottom, the ground flattened out, and there seemed to be a path carved through the ice.

"Well this isn't weird at all." The Agent standing behind her muttered.

Hill started forward, and then thought better of risking her entire team, when she had no idea what was ahead. "Smith, and Johnson, you're with me. The rest of you stay here, we'll radio back when we find it."

The three of them walked on the path for, what felt to Hill, to be about a mile. She followed the signal again, and it seemed to be coming from about another quarter mile ahead. They carried flashlights, and we're wearing head lamps, but it was still dark.

The path was winding. And slippery. Even with her ice cleats on, it was slow going. Suddenly Hill thought she could see light ahead. But she was unsure how that was possible, since they seemed to be going down, not up toward the surface. And then they turned a corner, and she just about fell over in shock.

The path opened up into a huge cavern. The other two agents stood stunned in the entrance.

"This is impossible." Smith muttered. "How? How is this possible?"

Hill took her satellite phone out with a shaky hand, and called Fury.

"Hill? What's going on? Did you find it?" The quality of the call was terrible, Maria could barely hear him, so she shouted her response.

"Um Sir, we are going to need more help down here!"

"Help with what? Aw shit, there aren't more of them are there?"

Hill swallowed, trying to decide how to describe what it was she was seeing. "That is a possibility, but I can't be sure right now. I am standing in a cavern, it appears to be umm..." She swallowed and looked to her right and left, "I don't know, a couple of miles across maybe. And Sir? There is what looks like a city, or settlement of some kind, down here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that Hill. Did you say a city? At the North Pole?"

"More like under the North Pole." She responded.

"Freaking North Pole." Fury muttered again. "Don't go any further, send me some pictures, and wait there for back up. And if you see elves, Hill, keep it to yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n. sorry for the hiatus y'all. This last week got away from me! Thanks for reading! Got some new followers too, welcome :). Thanks for reviews, your thoughts are awesome, and very helpful!**

Chapter Ten

When she heard the voice in her head it sounded nice. It simply called her name, _'Astryd_...'

She looked around, this didn't sound like a voice she recognized. '_Astryd...come here! I need your help!'_

She put the book down that she was reading, and stood up. _'Who is this?'_

The street was getting noisier as a parade made its way through the city. For a moment, Astryd was distracted by the people and all the colors. But the voice did not relent. _'Help me Astryd! I need you to help me!'_

This time she felt him. This was the bad man from before, he was trying to trick her. _'No! I will not help you. You are bad, now leave me alone!'_

The tiny thing looked across the street at her mother, and saw the panic on her face. She started to move forward, when she was grabbed from behind.

He yanked her from the street so fast, she didn't have time to think. Her first instinct was to call for help, but he stopped her quickly. "Do not think about calling to anyone. Out loud or otherwise. I will know, and I will hurt your family. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head, and he dragged her down an empty alleyway. She could hear her father screaming her name in the distance, and she immediately started to cry.

"If you do as I say, I will not harm you."

Astryd looked up at the man. He was tall, but not as tall as her father. He had red hair, that stuck out just like Coul's did. Coul...he would know she was in trouble. She wouldn't even have to call, he would feel it if he was paying attention.

She fought every instinct to cry out. Once Coul realized she was in trouble, he would bring help. But for now she needed to pay attention. She could escape, she had been taught what to do in this very situation.

And so she looked around herself for an escape route. Somewhere she could run, once she was free. She spotted it. A water culvert. They ran under the streets all over the city, and it was small enough, that he wouldn't fit inside.

The man bent down in front of her. "I do not want to hurt the people you love Astryd, but if you call to any of them without my permission I will. I can hear everything, and besides you do not want to leave. You want to stay here with me."

He tilted his head, and looked at her. What was he saying? Of course she wanted to leave. "No I don't. I want to go home."

The man looked surprised that Astryd would disagree with him. And for a moment, she saw doubt on his face. "You WILL do as I command."

Now she was getting angry. Just then she saw Coul appear, standing right behind the man. She looked up into his face, and with absolute defiance said, "NO. I will NOT."

She kicked him in the leg as hard as she could, and at the same time Coul kicked the back of his knee, knocking the surprised man to the ground.

Astryd reached for Coul's hand, and when it found hers, she pulled him into the culvert.

The man went after them, but they scooted just out of his reach. Astryd wrapped her arms around her brother. "I knew you would find me." She whispered.

"Mom is calling us, we need to answer Astryd. She is really scared."

"NO!" She said loudly, scaring him, as he started to call to their mother.

"I heard that young one... Do not call to anyone, this is your last warning. I have people all over the city, and they will kill your parents as quickly as I tell them to."

Coul looked skeptical, "he's lying Astryd. You're lying!" He yelled out at the strange man.

"And is that a risk you are going to take? Hmm? Now I suggest you come out here and do as I say. I am not leaving, and you have no where to go. There will be water in there eventually, you cannot hide from me forever."

Astryd looked at their surroundings. The man was quite right, they couldn't move forward, there was a grate blocking off that route. The only exit was the one they climbed in from.

She leaned forward whispering as quietly as she could, in hopes the man couldn't hear her. "It's up to you. You have to get us out of here."

Coul looked confused for a second, and then he looked afraid. "I can't Astryd! I haven't ever teleported with anything but myself! Dad says it's dangerous to do without training."

"Well then, you need to go and get daddy, and bring him back."

Coul shook his head, "no. I am not leaving you." He looked around them, "how far would I need to take us?"

"I hear your whispering young ones. Do not conspire against me, many others have died for that exact reason." He was getting impatient, and angry.

"We have to get out of here Coul. Can you get us onto the other side of that gate over there? Maybe we can crawl out of here on the other side?"

Coul looked at the grate ahead of them, and nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I can get us that far. Hold onto me." Astryd wrapped her arms around him, as best as she could in the tight space.

She closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly she was holding nothing, and Coul was on the other side. Alone.

He leaned his head against the grate. "One second, I'll come back and try again."

He reappeared next to her again. "You can do this Coul. I'm sure of it."

It took three more tries, and he was about to give up. Until he opened his eyes, to see that she was still attached to him.

She cheered before she could stop herself. And then clamped her hand over her face. But the man heard her.

"What's going on in there?!" He shouted, he leaned down, trying to see to the back of the pipe. But it was thankfully too dark. "What have you done?! Come out of there now! I command you."

But they were already crawling as fast as they could to the other end of the pipe. They crawled for what felt like a very long time. They were sopping wet, and covered in mud. And when they they got to the end, they climbed out quietly, and quickly realized they had no idea where they were.

"Let's just head for the street. We should be able to see the palace from there." Coul grabbed Astryd's hand and pulled her from the alleyway they came out in.

They ran to the street, and looked around them, and seeing the palace in the distance, they ran for home.

* * *

Lucy stood crying, as the crowd thinned out. People slowly went back about their lives, as hers fell apart. She sat down on the side of the street, her voice hoarse from screaming for her children. She laid her head on her knees, and sobbed.

She looked up, as someone lifted her from the ground. Loki picked her up in his arms, and headed for his horse.

"Where are we going?"

"Well it is obvious the twins are not here. So we are going to ride around until we find them. And we will." He said as he placed her on the horse.

He called to Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. "Keep looking, send someone to the palace for Thor, and reinforcements. We will not stop, until we find them."

Loki rode his wife up and down every street, as she felt for the children. Every so often she would shake her head, and he would move on.

It had gotten dark in the time they had been riding, and Loki showed no sign of giving up. As they turned a corner, they saw a palace guard riding toward them at full speed. He was shouting, and Lucy's heart soared when she realized what he was saying.

"They have been found your majesty! They are within the palace with Odin, and Frigga. Thor found them with some other guards, they were running towards home."

Loki shouted at his horse, and held tight to his wife. Racing as fast as he dared. And when they reached the palace, he didn't even bother getting down. He just teleported them both right to the throne room.

And there they were. They were wet, and filthy, but alive. Frigga was crying, as she wiped their little faces. And Lucy sobbed as they ran to her arms.

Odin looked at his son, "I believe I now know who is behind all of this."

Loki looked at his father as he wrapped his arms around his family, "Who?"

"Tell your father what you told me Astryd. About what the man looked like."

Loki took Astryd's little tear streaked face in his hands, "tell me." He said softly, as he kissed her head.

"He was tall. And had crazy red hair. It stuck out all over his head, like Coul's does. He was an elf, and had ears like mine."

Loki looked up at Odin in surprise, "Skylanas?"

Odin nodded, "yes I believe so."

"But he hasn't been seen in more than a hundred years. Why would he do this? Why now?"

Loki looked towards Lucy, to explain who Skylanas was, but she was pale and looked sick. "Lucy? Are you alright?"

She looked at Loki, and then turned to Odin. "Did you know this whole time? Who I am, I mean. This is happening because of me right?"

Loki looked at his father in confusion, "what is she talking about?"

Odin looked at his daughter in law, "Lucy I did not know Skylanas was your father. I assure you. I admit I had suspicions when we discovered your true origins. Especially since your abilities are so similar, but I never knew for sure until today. And I can assure you, this is NOT your fault. Skylanas and I have been at odds for more than a hundred and fifty years."

"Lucy's father." Loki muttered, as he slumped, sitting on the floor. Astryd climbed into his lap, and wrapped her arms around him.

Loki sat stunned for a second. "He tried to stop the wedding." He looked up at Lucy. "He didn't want you to marry an Odinson. We were the ones who arrested him. By the Gods, Father, he is doing this to take revenge on us. For not only taking his power, but his daughter as well."

Odin nodded. "Yes my son. That is my belief also. We have much to talk about. But it need not be right now. Take your children to their rooms. Both of you be here first thing tomorrow, we need to discuss what we are going to do."

Loki got to his feet lifting Astryd with him. He reached for Lucy's hand, and she grabbed Coul. They walked to their room in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't until the children were asleep, and they laid in the darkness of their room together that either one of them spoke.

"We have to leave Asgard Loki. It's not safe here if my father is hunting us."

He took his wife into his arms, and kissed her softly. "I know. We'll leave for Midgard as soon as possible."

* * *

Phil paced his office. He was waiting for the phone call, that would hopefully get him the leverage he needed to get them to let him see Wendy. They finally allowed him to talk to her on the phone. She assured him she was fine, and that they were taking good care of her.

His phone rang, and he jumped at it. "Yes?"

"We found him Sir. He is in California."

"Well get him on a plane. Today. We need him here now."

"It's a bit more complicated than that Agent Coulson. He is sick, and in the hospital."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He says he isn't sure. They are still running tests. But it sounds like, if you want to talk to him it will have to be over the phone, unless you want to come out here of course."

Phil did not have time for this. He was already in trouble for not being on the plane to the North Pole that left the night before.

"Just get the blood sample they need, and leave the guy in peace. If we have any more questions we can call him later."

Phil hung up the phone, and wondered to himself if he should contact Wendy and tell her about Michael. Technically it wasn't any of his business, and if the guy wanted her to know, he probably would have told her. He sat behind his desk, and laid his head down. There was a knock on his door.

"Yeah, what?"

The door opened and a junior agent stuck her head in, "sorry to bother you Sir. But there is a visitor at the front desk for you."

"Of course there is." He muttered. He headed downstairs, and was surprised to see Wendy standing in the lobby.

She walked over to him, "sorry you were worried. They told me I was free to go, and that I could head home whenever I was ready."

"And are you ready?" His heart started beating faster. He didn't want her to leave, and that scared him a bit.

"No. First, I want you to take me to dinner."

He smiled at her, "that, I can do."

They had a perfect evening. They talked about what they had been doing for the last five years. Phil held little back. She knew what he did for a living, and she knew all about Lucy. It was nice to have someone outside of work to talk to again.

When he walked her to her hotel, the subject they had been avoiding all night finally came up. "What happened with Michael, Wendy? I have to admit, I have been curious as to why you would have cut off all contact after being married to him."

She motioned to a bench on the sidewalk outside the hotel. "Can we sit?"

She sat down, and he sat next to her. He took off his jacket, and laid it over her shoulders. She smiled at him, and then shook her head.

"THIS is what happened with Michael." She said, motioning back and forth between them. "We fought off and on throughout the entire marriage. Not the usual stuff, that people fight about though."

She stopped, and looked at her feet. "We fought about you. About my feelings for you." She wiped at her eyes, "he knew from the beginning I chose him because I couldn't have you. I tried to move on with him. But I never really did. And then, a year and a half ago, he came home and told me he was leaving."

She chuckled bitterly, "I didn't even cry. Or argue. The truth is, I didn't really care that much. I never loved him. And he knew it. I haven't heard from him since."

Phil had no idea what to say to that. He had ruined her marriage, and he hadn't even been there. What had he done? He never should have gotten involved with her.

"It isn't your fault, you know." She said, like she was reading his mind. "Even if I had never met you, it would have ended the same way. I didn't love him. The only difference is..." She paused.

"What?" He asked, even though he was scared of the answer.

"After being with you, I knew what love was supposed to feel like."

* * *

Fury stood in front of the monitors looking at Agent Hill live from the North Pole.

As soon as Hill's reinforcements showed up, she couldn't be stopped from entering the city. He listened as she explained what she saw.

"There are no people, or inhabitants of any kind. It appears to be illuminated, but I can't tell how. There are buildings, and structures that still look to be under construction. There is no way to tell how long it's been here, or when it was abandoned. It looks as though it could have been yesterday. We found the tenth object, it was in the city's center. It's on its way to Washington now. I took some video footage for you Sir. I'll put it up now."

Fury stepped back from the large screen taking in the first images from the underground city. He reached behind him, looking for a chair. He found one, and it was just in time, he sat right as his legs gave.

The camera panned past the buildings, and he stopped breathing for a moment. If he hadn't known it was the North Pole he would have been certain it was Asgard. The buildings, the architecture. What he was seeing, was definitely an Asgardian settlement. Here, on earth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Skylanas lurked at the back of the room unnoticed as the humans argued. The anger about the fact that he was unable to procure the children, was made a bit better by the fact that the humans were finally putting everything together. And now they were panicking.

"We need to stay calm. We don't even know what it all means, it could be nothing."

"I'm sorry? Did you say it could be nothing? The Asgardians have created some sort of secret settlement here, and now we have learned that the objects we have been finding are from Asgard as well? That does not sound like a coincidence."

One of Director Fury's superiors sighed, and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "I'm not saying it's a coincidence. I'm just saying that maybe they would have an explanation if we asked them. You people always jump onto the terrorist band wagon."

"'We people' as you call us, keep this country safe by being paranoid. That is our job. And if the President says this is what needs to happen, then it's happening. Contact Director Fury immediately. SHIELD is out of this investigation, and his people need to be notified to move out of the location in the North Pole, by tomorrow. The decision is final."

* * *

And that is how Fury ended up standing in front of a row of monitors, each one filled with the angry face of his superiors. "Out? Just like that? Why? I don't understand."

Fury turned to his right, to see the face of the man talking. "The scientists have discovered that the energy signal from the objects, is the same as the settlement. And when you said the city looked like Asgardian architecture, they compared some of the technology we received in the agreement we made with them five years ago. It's all the same, the energy signature, the city, the technology. It's all from Asgard."

This was all so hard for Fury to believe. "So why can't we ask the Asgardians? I am sure they would have an explanation. Do the scientists even know what the objects are yet?"

"If they do, they aren't saying. And as far as asking Odin, or anyone else from Asgard, they claim that any explanation given could be a lie. The truth of the matter is this Director, the Department of Defense, and Homeland security are calling this terrorism. They seem to think that Asgard is planning some sort of takeover, and the only way they want to hear what the Asgardians have to say, is if they are behind bars when they are saying it. We have been directed to stand down, and if anyone does arrive from Asgard, they are to be taken into custody on sight."

"This is insane! You have to realize that, as much as anyone. Two members of the freaking royal family work for SHIELD, not to mention Lucy's relationship with both parties. There is no way Odin, or any of the leadership of Asgard would have anything to do with invading earth. That is completely ridiculous. And as far as taking them into custody, what about Lucy, and Loki's children? Are they going to put five year olds in prison?" Fury just stood there, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You have your orders Director. It is out of our hands. If the DoD decides they want your assistance they will tell you. But until then, pull your people out of the North Pole. You are done there. And if the Asgardians do show up, homeland security has been given permission to watch their bi-frost entrances, and to take whomever comes across into custody."

Fury looked at his hands in defeat. "Alright. Message received." And then he proceeded to hang up on all of them.

He went to his desk and made the call to Agent Hill. She was not just upset, she was livid. She yelled at him for ten minutes, before he finally convinced her there was nothing he could do.

"Well excuse my impertinence Director, but this whole thing is bullshit. There has to be some way we can help." She said simply.

She was right, he couldn't just stand back and let this happen. Lucy and her family were due back any day now. He thought for a second, and realized he needed help.

"Hill get back here quickly. And on your way, see if you can notify Romanoff, and Barton. Tell them we need them in New York ASAP."

"And what are you going to do Sir?"

"Track down Banner, and Rogers. And notify Coulson, and Stark. We are going to need the whole team to work together to figure all this out. But it has to stay on the down low, if anyone finds out the Avengers are meeting, there might be a problem."

* * *

Phil laid in his bed and looked down at a sleeping Wendy. She moved from her hotel into his apartment, and there had been no discussion as to when she was leaving yet. He decided to do what Lucy would tell him to do, shut up and enjoy the time he gets with her.

She stretched, and looked up at him. "Are you watching me sleep? Because that is a little bit creepy."

"It's just something I do. Watching people sleep, I mean. I need to get ready for work."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle. "Really? Are you sure you don't just need to stay here?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, unfortunately I am sure. Although staying here would be preferable to listening to Fury yell about me not being at the North Pole, for the tenth time."

"Are you sorry you are missing it? I don't know what's going on there, but the North Pole? That's got to be something exciting I'm guessing."

Phil shrugged, "I guess a little. But I don't regret staying behind." He thought on what she said for a moment. "Is that going to bother you? The not knowing what's going on stuff? Because if you decide to be with me, there is going to be a lot of things about my life that I can't tell you."

"I have been considering that quite a bit actually. It is going to be difficult to wonder how much danger you are in from day to day. But I know I want to be with you. As of right now, I have decided that being happy, and worried with you, is preferable to being unhappy without you."

Phil's phone buzzed next to his head. He saw Fury's name on it, and answered it quickly. "Coulson here."

Wendy watched as Phil's entire body language changed. He tensed and sat up, lightly pushing her aside as he did so.

"And when is all this happening?" He rubbed at his forehead.

"Yes. Yes, I understand that Sir, but what about Lucy and Loki? They were coming back to see the new baby, that could be any day."

At this point he jumped to his feet, and began yelling into the phone, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I'm sure this is all some kind of misunderstanding, but leave it to homeland security to turn it into a war declaration. So what do we do?"

He paced back and forth next to the bed, and Wendy watched in silence.

He nodded his head, "I think Banner is still here in New York. I will contact Stark and find out for sure, he will know. As far as Rogers, I haven't seen him since the birthday party."

Whatever was happening it was not good, that much she could see just from the way he moved, even if she couldn't hear what he had been saying. He was worried, and she realized this was a perfect example of what her life was going to be like if she chose to stay here. The world might be ending, and he couldn't even tell her if it was.

He ended his call and turned to her. "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head, "No! Don't be sorry. This is your job, and it sounds like something serious is taking place. I know you can't tell me any details, but is there anything I can do that might help?"

"Not that I can think of right now, but if anything comes up that you can help with, I will let you know. I need to get dressed, are you alright here? Or did you want me to get you a car to go out?"

She smiled, trying to calm his frantic manner. "I'm fine Phil. If I need to go anywhere, I will figure it out. Now, go to work."

He got ready in record time, and kissed her goodbye. "I will call you as soon as I can."

She just smiled, "good luck Agent Coulson. Save the world today, okay?"

"Just like every other day ma'am." And with that, he left.

* * *

Wendy wandered the streets that afternoon. She had a lot to think about. Phil had finally admitted that he liked having her around, and that if she wanted he would find her an apartment in his building.

But moving to New York was a big step. It was something she had considered even before she met Phil, given her occupation as a musician. New York was the place were dreams came true, right? So what was holding her back?

Having a boyfriend who couldn't tell her half of what he did? Or leaving her quiet life in Portland? Maybe both. She might get lonely here, since Phil traveled so much. These were all excuses she thought of out of fear, and she knew it.

It was time to move on. Move on from Portland, and move on from Michael. Her decision was made, she wanted to be here even if it was going to be more challenging. She was ready for that.

The final choice having been made, she decided to call Michael and tell him. Last she heard, he was living somewhere in California near his family. She took out her cell, and looked at his number for a full five minutes. Finally she found a quiet spot in the park to sit down, and she let the phone dial the number.

When he answered he sounded tired, "Hello?"

"Michael? Is that you?"

He coughed a bit, "Yes, Wendy? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to check in on you, and let you know that I think I might be moving to New York."

"Congratulations. But checking on me was unnecessary. I'm guessing your boyfriend told you about me?"

She was confused, "told me what?"

He sighed, "don't pretend you don't know. Why else would you call me out of the blue. Your boyfriend sent his friends to collect blood samples from me, and found me in the hospital."

"First of all, quit calling him that, he has a name. Secondly, I had no idea you were in the hospital. What is going on? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. At least I think I'm fine. I was just having some tests run, because I have been having some strange health issues lately. But the doctors can't seem to find anything wrong with me, so they are calling it stress related."

"What symptoms?" She was worried for him, his father had died very young from health issues. She hoped Michael wasn't headed down the same path.

"Well it started with insomnia. I couldn't sleep at all. Then it was nerve issues, I was shaking, and kept having my hands go to sleep. Then it was kidney issues. Just strange random things, that don't seem to have anything to do with each other."

"Do you need me? I can come and help you if you want Michael."

He sighed, "Wendy I am fully capable of taking care of myself. So New York then huh? That will be good, you will do well there."

"Thank you. I hope so. Michael..."

He stopped her, "it's fine Wendy. Live your life, and I will live mine. You don't need to worry about me, I will be fine. Good luck in New York, thanks for calling me."

"If you need anything, please let me know. I mean it Michael, we might not be together anymore, but I still care about what happens to you."

They ended their call, and she sat there for a while wondering why Phil didn't tell her about Michael. Because he couldn't she was guessing. She needed to get used to that, this was her life now, and she was going to have to deal with the annoyances if she wanted to be with him. And it was what she wanted, she was sure of that now.

* * *

Skylanas stood next to the scientist, who was completely under his spell. He was giving him specific instructions for the next part of his plan.

The humans had been smart enough to keep the pieces of his weapon in separate locations, but if he was to activate it, he needed them all in one place. He had spent the last week or more getting into the mind of a half a dozen people who could make this happen.

This man would be the catalyst. He was the head of the team that had been working on the objects. And now, he would do as Skylanas instructed, and bring all the pieces to a lab in New York City. It was where his daughter and her husband spent their time here, when they visited. And it was going to be the first place he utilized in finally convincing the humans, that they were at war with Asgard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lucy stood at Odin's feet, he sat in his throne, looking down at her. Loki sat in his chair at his Father's side. They were making final preparations for their trip to Midgard, this time was different since they had no idea how long they would be gone.

Frigga sat in Thor's chair, dabbing at her eyes, and sniffling quietly. Thor stood at her side, his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"We will not stop the search for him until he has been found," Odin stated. "Then Thor will be sent to tell you when it is safe."

"There is no guarantee he is still here Father." Loki leaned forward to see his father's face.

"Perhaps not, but if we get you out of here without anyone knowing, he may stay just for the opportunity to get near the children again. It is our best chance."

The plan was to sneak Loki, Lucy, and the twins to bi-frost so that no one realized they had gone anywhere. Only the people within the room would know the truth. Even the servants wouldn't know for sure that they were gone.

Lucy felt sad. And angry. Mostly angry actually. This was exactly what she didn't want, to be chased from their home. And by her own father, for crying out loud. It made her furious. Apparently the man was just as bad, in fact was worse, than Director Fury had described to her. It was difficult to not feel responsible, even though Odin had explained the family's past experiences with the man.

And the thought of him touching her children...well he better hope she never got within an arms length of him. She looked at Loki, he sat forward his hands clasped together between his knees, and thought to herself that it was her husband Skylanas should really be afraid of. Those beautiful hands of his would wrap very nicely around the elf's neck. She was lost in thought as she heard Loki say her name.

"Lucy? Did you hear me?"

"No my love, I was having day dreams of you strangling the elf. What is it you were saying?"

He chuckled, and shook his head. "I asked if you thought we were ready to go tonight?"

"No. But yes. Technically we are ready, but I'm still angry about having to run."

Odin looked down at his daughter, "it is going to be alright Lucy. We WILL find him."

Lucy nodded her head, "I know. Yes, we are ready, we can go tonight."

Loki smiled at her, and looked over at his father, "so how are we going to do this?"

* * *

Loki, and Lucy carried their sleeping children quietly from the palace. They didn't use Loki's horse, the servants would know. Instead Thor waited in the darkness, his horse having been saddled hours before by servants assuming Thor was going hunting.

Next to Thor, sat Sif on her own horse. Originally the plan was for them to take turns with Thor's horse alone, but Loki insisted he was not leaving his wife alone for a second. So Sif was brought in to help.

Lucy passed a sleeping Astryd up to Sif. She woke, and looked up at Sif and smiled. "Where are we going?"

"Shhh, quiet little one." Sif said, "close your eyes, and go back to sleep."

Loki passed Coul to Thor, and lifted Lucy to sit behind Sif. He kissed her hand, and turned climbing swiftly up behind his brother.

"We have not ridden like this since we were children." Thor chuckled.

"Well do not get used to it. Because I do not plan on it ever happening again." Loki growled.

Thor smiled over his shoulder at his brother, and nudged his horse forward. They rode quickly to bi-frost, and Heimdall let them through without question.

They stood at the gate and said goodbye. Thor hugged his brother carefully, so as to not wake his sleeping nephew in Loki's arms. "We will figure all this out, and I will come for you."

Loki nodded, "thank you Thor. And you as well Sif." he said, turning and bowing in front of her.

"Always happy to help Loki." She passed Astryd back to Lucy, and bowed in front of her.

Lucy took Loki's hand, and nodded when he asked if she was ready. And they headed through the gate to New York.

* * *

Tony Stark walked into his bedroom to see Pepper asleep in a chair, with his daughter wrapped in her arms. He stopped for a moment, taking in how beautiful she was, even though she was totally exhausted.

She was supposed to be just taking care of baby Sophie, and not worrying about work. But Pepper seemed to be incapable of trusting anyone else to make sure Tony stayed on track.

For the hundredth time this week, Tony silently wished Lucy was here. Pepper would trust her to get things done, and finally be able to relax with the baby.

But with the news he received this week, Lucy showing up now would be a disaster. Which is why he was here, and going to have to wake up a very tired Pepper.

He crouched down next to her, and ran his hand through her hair. "Pepper?"

She opened her eyes, and smiled at him. "I think I might have fallen asleep."

"Yes you did. And I'm so sorry I had to wake you, but we have a situation."

She sat up a bit, "what kind of situation?"

"The bad kind, I'm afraid. Everyone is on their way here now, there is going to be a meeting in an hour with Fury, and all the Avengers who are in the area. I thought you might want to be there, this is going to be big."

She nodded her head, and climbed wearily to her feet. Tony's brow furrowed as he watched her. "You know it's not too late to get that nanny we talked about."

She waved him away, "it's fine. I'm just going to lay her in the nursery, and hopefully she will sleep long enough to let me take a shower." She smiled, and reached up, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You're amazing. You know that right?" He asked her.

"Indeed I do Mr. Stark."

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she left the room. He stood for a moment, wishing she would let him do something more to help, but knew better than to keep asking.

He headed down to the lab, to tell Bruce everyone was on their way. He had shown up a few days ago, after Tony was asked to track him down to help. And he had been hiding out in the lab ever since.

Tony entered the room, to see him hunched over a laptop, reading something. "Hey doc, find something interesting?"

"I was just trying to see if there was ever any media coverage of the objects when they fell. It looks like there wasn't. So either SHIELD did a great job of hiding things, or these things didn't fall in populated areas."

He turned towards Tony, taking his glasses off, and wiping at his eyes. "So what's your opinion? Are we about to be at war with Asgard? Or is this some kind of misunderstanding?"

Tony jumped up and sat on a nearby table. He picked up a bag of trail mix that sat near by, and absently started munching on it. "I am starting to think there might be a third option." He said as he popped and handful into his mouth.

Bruce turned back to the laptop, "and what is that?"

"What if this is some kind of elaborate set up."

Bruce shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"No, now think about it for a second before you dismiss it. All these objects falling over such a huge span of time? In seemingly uninhabited areas, as you discovered." He motioned to the laptop. "Except the last one, which seems to have conveniently ended up in some secret Asgardian city? I don't know, it just seems a bit fishy to me."

Bruce leaned back on the table, his arms folded over his chest. "That just seems incredibly far fetched. Why would someone go to all that trouble?"

"No idea." He shrugged, as he dumped more trail mix into his hand. Bruce just looked at him. "I didn't say I had all the answers. I just think the whole thing is a bit..." He wiggled his hand back and forth. "Strange."

He jumped off the table, "well anyway, bring your laptop and come on. Fury, and Coulson should be here soon, and I think Rogers was coming with them."

Banner packed up his computer, and headed for the door following behind Tony. "Well whatever is going on, I hope it isn't going to get as ugly as it has in the past."

"What?! Are you kidding?! We could use some excitement around here." Tony stopped mid stride, "what did I just say? Ignore that, it's the lack of sleep talking."

Bruce chuckled, as they headed towards the conference room.

* * *

Fury, Coulson, Rogers, Stark, and Banner all sat at the table. There was a monitor in the middle of the table, broadcasting from a plane that held Romanoff, and Barton. And Pepper sat in the corner taking careful notes, as the baby laid in a bassinet next to her.

Once everything known had been revealed, there was discussion on how to proceed.

"I'm telling you, I want to get my hands on one of those things. Between Banner and I, we could figure it out in a day." Tony stated.

Fury nodded, "I agree, but there is no way they are going to let you near one."

"Unless..." Natasha said.

"Unless what?" Fury asked.

"Well, what if we 'borrow' one?"

"You want to steal one of the objects?" Steve asked.

"No, not steal, Steve. BORROW. I was pretty clear on that. There are ten of them right? And you said, as far as you know they are all in different locations?"

Fury nodded his head. "The last time I heard, yes, they were keeping them separate. But word is they are starting to move some of them."

"Then we find out where they are moving them from, and maybe one gets lost for a day or two." She shrugged, as if to imply it would be easy.

"I like it. Good idea red." Tony got to his feet. "In the meantime, maybe Steve and I could do some reconnaissance work up north. If the city is as big as Hill says, we should be able to get inside and look around without being noticed."

Just then there was a voice over Fury's com, "Sir, we have a problem."

"What is it Hill?"

"There seems to be a storm brewing in central park, if you know what I mean."

"Lucy." Phil stated. "They were supposed to be here any time, we have to get over there. Homeland security is going to take them into custody."

Tony jumped to his feet, and ran for the door. "I can get there the fastest. Follow in the car Coulson. Get there as quick as you can, I will see if I can stop them."

Phil ran out to the car, Fury and Steve on his heels. He shouted at the driver to get out, he was going to drive. He climbed in, just as Stark flew over head. Fury, and Steve got in the car, and Phil raced towards the park.

Fury had no idea when Phil learned to drive like this, but it was like a damn car chase. The man weaved through traffic like it wasn't there, and took corners at fifty miles an hour. Fury just hoped they made it there in one piece.

Tony could see the black vehicles closing in on the park location. He wasn't going to beat them there, but at least he would be there at the same time.

When the loud crack of thunder that signified someone's arrival took place, Tony was landing right next to a dozen homeland security agents. "Hey guys. What's going on? Is there some kind of office picnic here today?"

The agent nearest him scowled, "clear out of here Mr. Stark. This is none of your concern."

"Oh wow! I seriously don't think I have ever heard someone more wrong, than you are right now."

Tony looked over to see Lucy, and Loki, both carrying sleeping children approaching them. Lucy had a confused look on her face, as she looked around. "Tony? What is going on?"

Suddenly they were surrounded by agents with their weapons drawn. Lucy stumbled backwards, and Loki stepped in front of her, wrapping the arm not holding Coul behind him, and around her.

Tony jumped in front of them. "Whoa boys! Weapons down now. Come on, they have children in their arms. Take it easy, and put the guns down."

"Stay out of this Mr. Stark. I'm warning you."

"And I'm warning you." The agent turned slowly to see Phil Coulson standing behind him, pointing a gun at his head. "Lower. Your. Weapons."

Fury shouted at all the men, "alright, enough! Everyone put your damn guns down so we can figure this shit out."

The men all slowly lowered their weapons, and the agent in charge stepped forward. "There is nothing to figure out Sir. They are coming with us."

"All of them? Surely you don't need the kids. What are you going to do, keep them in a detention cell?" Steve asked.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Lucy shouted, waking up Astryd in the process.

"Mommy?" Astryd looked around her, and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Don't cry baby, it's just a misunderstanding. Right?" Lucy looked around herself desperately.

The agent spoke again. "Alright, you can take the children. But the other two are coming with us for questioning."

"Then I am coming with them." Fury stated.

The man started to argue, but Fury put a hand up. "Don't argue with me. If you want them to come without trouble, you will allow my associates to take the kids, and I will be joining you." He looked over at Lucy and Loki. "Trust me. If anything else takes place, there will be a problem."

Fury sent Lucy a message, _'stay calm. We need to do as they say. I promise I won't let anyone get hurt.'_

Lucy gave an imperceptible nod of her head and stepped forward. "Phil." She said simply.

Phil walked to where Lucy stood, and reached for Astryd, who leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Steve stepped toward a very confused and angry looking Loki, and reached for Coul.

Loki frowned at him. "Captain?"

"It's alright Loki. We'll keep them safe." Steve promised.

Loki passed his sleeping son, over to Steve, and turned to Fury. "We came here to get away from trouble. I do not know what is happening, but we trust you." He reached back for Lucy's hand. Looking at Fury with equal amounts of distress, and warning.

Fury nodded his head, "I understand. Just go with these men, and we will get it all worked out. The kids will be safe and protected in the tower."

Loki stepped forward holding tightly to Lucy. She looked at him, and fought the tears she felt forming. "We aren't safe anywhere anymore." She whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As they traveled to wherever it was they were being taken, Fury silently explained to Lucy that he didn't want her to have any information on what was going on. "Plausible deniability" he called it. The whole thing felt like a nightmare.

Loki called to her, '_did Fury tell you anything about what's happening?'_

_'No, he says it's better if we don't know anything.'_

They pulled up to a building, and after they were inside, a man took Lucy by the arm and started leading her away from the group. Loki grasped her by the waist pulling her back.

"I'm sorry, where is it you think you are taking my wife?"

"It's procedure Sir. You will have to be questioned separately."

Lucy looked at Loki frantically. "No. Please don't let them take me from you."

Loki moved her behind him, "no, you can take us together. Or not at all."

"You don't get to negotiate here!" The man shouted. "This is not a joke. You will come with me, and your wife will go with my associate. Or there will be consequences."

Lucy flinched as the man yelled, and ducked further behind Loki. She had started crying, and couldn't seem to stop.

Fury stepped between the men, before things spiraled completely out of control. He could see Loki trembling, trying not to kill the man where he stood.

Fury stood facing Loki, holding his hand up. "Okay, okay. Listen, I know this is all a little bit of a shock. I will go with Lucy. I will keep her safe. You have my word on that." And then he leaned forward and whispered, "you have to control yourself. You can't hurt anyone, it will only complicate things even more."

"You have no idea how complicated things have already been for us Director. We came here seeking safety, not this." He motioned toward the men looking at him with suspicion.

"Safety? Safety from what?"

The agent interrupted, "We do not have time for chit chat director. We will question them now, and IF they can give an explanation as to recent events, we will discuss their release. At which point, you can all catch up at your leisure."

Fury whirled toward the man, "I have done my best to be patient with you all. But if you don't shut your trap, I'm going to let Loki tear your face off. Now if you want us to comply without trouble, you will give us a moment."

The man glanced at Loki, and fear sparked in his eyes at Loki's expression. He stepped back, and motioned for Fury to proceed.

Fury turned back to Loki and Lucy, "we are out of time here. I will go with Lucy. Loki, just do your best to answer their questions." He looked back and forth between them. "It's going to be fine. You are safe here, and when all this is over we will discuss what happened in Asgard. Now Lucy, come with me. Let's get this over with."

He reached for her, and Loki moved her forward. She was shaking, and tears ran down her face. Fury felt terrible. He hadn't seen her this upset in a very long time. She stepped towards him, and he wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders, and then nodded at the agent.

As they led Loki in the opposite direction he heard her whimper. And he quickly turned her away so she couldn't see him anymore. He followed the agent in front of them, moving her along with him. They entered an interrogation room, and the agent motioned to metal chair, at a metal table. It was all very cold, and intimidating.

"Look man, can't we do this somewhere else?" Fury asked, looking down at a terrified Lucy.

"No. Now sit. And you can stand quietly in the corner, and if you try to intervene, you will be escorted out."

Fury sat Lucy at the table, and spoke to her mind._ 'I know you are scared Luce. But toughen up. Do not let this guy intimidate you. Wipe your tears, and be the badass you are capable of being.'_

She gave a slight nod, and he moved into the corner. She sat up straighter. Wiped her face, cleared her throat, and laid her hands on the table in front of her. "Let's do this." She stated in a strong voice. "What do you want from me?"

* * *

Loki sat drumming his long fingers on the steel table in front of him. The man across from him looked terrified. He fumbled over his words. "Yes, um, Mr. Odinson, correct?" He cleared his throat for the tenth time.

Loki chuckled, he liked that the human was so intimidated by him. It made him feel better about the fear they were causing his wife. "Well where I am from, they usually call me Your Majesty, or My Prince." He answered smuggly.

Another man entered the room. This one did NOT look intimidated. "Yes well, we don't have royalty here. So we will be calling you whatever we choose." He nodded his head toward the door, and the first Agent got up and left without a word. The man turned back to Loki. Now, we have some questions for you, and you are going to answer them. Do you recognize these?"

He threw a stack of photos on the table, and Loki looked through them carefully. At first glance, they just looked like rocks. But as he looked more closely, he could see they had markings, and were cut like pieces of a puzzle. "No, I have never seen anything like them." For a second he forgot he was being interrogated as his curiosity got the better of him. "What are they?"

The man quickly pulled the pictures away from him. "Are you stating for the record, Mr. Odinson, that you have never seen these objects before?"

"No, I have not. Why?"

The man ignored Loki, and instead pulled out a new stack of photos. He laid them one, by one out onto the table slowly and Loki couldn't help but be surprised by what he saw.

"Where were these taken?"

The man turned the chair on the opposite side of the table around, and sat down facing Loki, his arms resting on the back of the chair. "Why do you ask?"

Loki was completely confused, "because it looks like Asgard. But it is no part of Asgard that I have ever seen. Where did you get these?"

The man smiled. "Well now we are getting somewhere. You are saying this WAS built by Asgard."

"I am saying, that it looks like Asgard. But it is not. Where were these taken?"

"Why here of course. In your little hidden settlement."

* * *

"Here? I'm sorry, did you say this is here, like, on earth?" Lucy was astounded. She had looked through the pictures three times, and had she not been told differently, she would have bet her life they were from Asgard.

"So you are saying you have never been to this location then?" He asked pointing his finger at the pictures.

"Of course not. When would I have gone there? I don't even know where this is." She stated, shaking the picture she was holding in front of his face.

"What about these?" He laid out more pictures in front of her.

"They look like rocks. What about them?"

"Do you recognize them?"

"They look. Like. Rocks."

"Well we think they might be special. To your people."

Lucy chuckled. "My people? I am assuming you mean Asgardians? Why would you think that?"

"Because we found this one..." he rifled through the pictures until he found the one he was looking for. It seemed to be the biggest of the rocks. "Here." He said, picking up a picture of an ornate stand.

Now it made a bit more sense. But only a tiny bit. "So you are saying, that since that rock was found here," she said pointing to the stand. "That somehow makes it special, or important to the Asgardians, whom you say built this...well city, for lack of a better term. Here, on earth."

"You disagree?"

"I have seen pillars like this one before. In Asgard. They are used to hold special relics, and things that are older than this planet. But none of them hold anything as mundane as a rock." She said, as she tossed the rock picture at him.

"But these are not just 'rocks' as you call them. They are special. And you do not deny that this is an Asgardian city." He said as he pointed at the table covered in pictures now.

"No, I said it LOOKS like an Asgardian city. But I do not see any reason why they would have one here. And what do you mean the rocks are special? Special how?"

For a moment, she felt the regret coming from him. He was wishing he had not said that they were special. But instead of explaining, he just ignored her question. He quickly gathered up the rock pictures, leaving the others on the table. Now that she knew the rocks were "special" as he called them, he didn't seem to want her taking a closer look.

He sat back down across from her, "let's get back to discussing the settlement we discovered here shall we?"

Fury rolled his eyes. "'We'? Please, you had nothing to do with its discovery."

"Another outburst, and you will leave the room Director."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Fury muttered under his breath.

* * *

Loki sighed and put his head in his hands. "Why can you just not ask me directly what you want to know? You seem to be avoiding something. I have told you over and over now, I do not recognize this place you have shown me. Nor have I ever laid eyes on anything like the objects in the pictures. So if you are not going to ask me a direct question, then let me take my wife and go to our children."

"Prince Loki, is Asgard planning on invading earth?"

Loki laughed, "oh yes. Because Midgard has so many things Asgard would want."

And then he looked at the man's expression. "Surely you are not serious."

At first he said nothing, just stared straight into Loki's eyes. Then he spoke, "things have been falling from the sky. Things containing Asgardian technology. Then we find a city, and within the city, we find yet another object. The most important piece you might say, sitting in what looks to be a place of importance. The city we find looks new, and is still under construction, and not only that, but there is a bi-frost entrance there as well. Tell me 'Your Majesty'," he said, the words dripping with sarcasm. "Why does Asgard need a secret bi-frost entrance, if not to bring people through quietly. Say, and army perhaps?"

Loki could not fathom what he was hearing, it was all so completely ridiculous. And yet, he could see why the humans were worried, if all of this was true. "Take me to this city. Let me see it for myself. I can tell you whether it is Asgardian. And tell you how old it is. You cannot date our architecture by looking at it. There are buildings in Asgard that have been standing for thousands of your years. But look as though they were finished yesterday. I can assure you that Odin has no plans to attack Midgard. He would never hurt humans."

"And what about you Loki? Would you hurt humans?" The man had a hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Loki took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He wanted to hurt a human, right now. But instead, he looked straight at the man. "My wife is human, I would never harm one."

The man leaned forward and whispered, "I seem to remember that you would. And, that you have."

Loki was starting to get infuriated. But he knew that was what the man was hoping for. So instead, he smiled and through gritted teeth replied. "The incident you are speaking of was many years ago. And has since been resolved. Now, if you are not going to charge me with anything, and you won't take me to see this place. Please let my wife and I go."

The man just smiled, and got to his feet. "I will inquire if they want to allow you to see the city, but until then you stay where you are. Now get comfortable, you AND your wife, are going to be here a while."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n. I am so sorry this update has taken so long! I don't usually let it go this long between chapters. This week will be better, I promise!**

Chapter Fourteen

They sat in the living room of Lucy and Loki's apartment in Stark tower. The kids slept in their beds, and Phil paced the room, as Tony went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"What do we now?" Pepper asked. Her worried face, giving away her emotions, despite the baby voice she used saying it, while she looked at Sophie.

"We move forward with our plans. This doesn't change anything," Steve stated. "Tony and I will go north. Banner is in the lab researching the objects' locations, and Romanoff, and Barton are already scouting the areas where he has found them. Coulson, you stay here with Pepper, and take care of the twins until Loki and Lucy get home. Fury will get them out, it will just take some time."

"Phil doesn't have time for that. I am sure he has work to do. I can take care of the twins, it will be fine." Pepper smiled, with more confidence then she really felt.

Tony came from the kitchen. A bottle of something in one hand, and glasses in the other. "No, you can't take care of Sophie, and the twins by yourself. We need a nanny, Pepper."

Phil held up his hands, stopping the argument. "I have the solution. Just give me thirty minutes." He rushed from the room, his phone in his hands.

Tony sat on the couch closest to the coffee table, and poured himself a drink. "Does Coulson have a nanny? Because that would explain so much."

* * *

Phil walked into Lucy's library as his phone dialed Wendy's number. She picked up quickly, "is everything alright?"

He rubbed his forehead, and he considered how much he should reveal to her. Then he just shook his head, and decided this time, he was just going to tell her everything. "It seems I do need your help today after all."

He heard the smile in her reply, "what can I do?"

"Well, how are you with kids?"

Wendy laughed, "Phil, I taught music in school for years. I am plenty comfortable with children. What is going on?"

"Well these aren't your everyday average kids. I don't have time for all the details right now, but there has been some trouble, and I need help with Lucy's twins."

"What kind of trouble? Is she alright? Send the car, I am in a cafe by the park. I was taking a walk when that crazy storm... Wait the storm, does that have something to do with this?"

"Yes actually. And Lucy is okay, well as okay as you can be in jail."

"Wait, did you say jail? Wow, okay I can see the tower from here, I am going to start walking send the car."

Phil got her general direction, and sent the car on it's way. He took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to throw her into the Avenger pit quite so soon. But this is where they were, so apparently it was time for his friends to meet his girlfriend.

* * *

Romanoff and Barton reached their first scouting location within a couple of hours of everyone rushing to the park. They re-routed their plane, and landed in Boston, heading straight to a location that was said to be holding three of the objects. It turned out, Banner discovered, they were planning on moving all three to New York.

Romanoff was in hopes they were moving them separately. She watched from a distance through binoculars, quickly memorizing the movements of any security she could see, and using that to estimate what might be waiting inside.

As if reading her mind, Clint voiced his concerns. "Tash, we can't just walk in there and take one by force. They key is not letting anyone know we have one. So turn off your offense mode, and switch it to stealth."

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "This would be so much easier if I just went in there and got one."

"And then they would know the Avengers were involved, and Fury would be blamed. We would just be making things worse for Loki."

She went back to the binoculars, and muttered, "well we wouldn't want that now would we."

"Get over it Natasha. The rest of us have, it's been over five years now."

She lowered the binoculars and looked at Clint. "Well forgive me for having trust issues with someone that killed a bunch of people, and then took control of someone I... Care about."

She grumbled the last part of it, and Clint couldn't help but smile at her words. She rolled her eyes, and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Geez Romanoff, I was just appreciating your sentiment." He winced as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I am not sentimental, so shut up, and do your job Barton. I'm going to sneak down there and see if I can get eyes on anything useful. Cover me."

"Whatever you say." He smirked at her.

And then he groaned in pain, as she punched him again in the very same spot as before.

* * *

Wendy stood at the door to Stark Tower in amazement. She had of course seen the building from far away, but never this close, and had certainly never been inside. Was she about to meet Ironman? What a strange turn her boring, quiet little life had taken. And she had to admit, she was enjoying it.

So much so, that she hadn't been sleeping. Like, at all. Last night she found herself wide awake at four a.m., wandering Phil's apartment, thinking about the decision she needed to make about staying here. It had taken her a couple of hours to go back to sleep, and she yawned as she realized she was starting to feel it.

She walked to the intercom and pressed the button. A computerized voice answered, "how can I help you?"

She realized she had no idea what to say, "hi. Um, I guess I'm looking for Phil. Phil Coulson?"

"You must be Miss Rogers, come in." There was a buzzing noise, and a click as the door unlocked. She entered the sky scraper and looked around in awe.

She was startled as an elevator on her right opened, and the voice said, "Agent Coulson is within the Odinson apartment. You will find it on the tenth floor."

She walked into the elevator, and turned to look for the button when it started moving on its own. The doors opened, and the voice said, "It is the door on your right. My name is Jarvis, let me know if I can help you with anything else. Have a good day Miss Rogers."

She looked around her, it seemed strange to talk to something you couldn't even see, "um, thank you Jarvis."

She walked to the big double doors that apparently led into an apartment. She knocked quietly, and heard movement inside. The door opened to a tiny little girl. She was an absolutely beautiful creature, and Wendy paused for a moment taking in her appearance. Her jet black hair hung almost to her waist. She had gigantic blue eyes, and was almost translucent she was so pale. Her hair was tucked behind two tiny pointed ears, and her pixie like face had a beautiful smile on it.

She reached for Wendy's hand, and said "Uncle Phil said to bring you inside. I'm Astryd."

Wendy reached out and took the tiny thing's hand. It was strange how mature she sounded, considering not only her size, but the fact that she couldn't have been very old. "I am Wendy, it's nice to meet you Astryd. I have heard a lot about you."

Astryd stood still for a moment, her hand in Wendy's. Her little eyes closed, and her brow furrowed as she appeared to be concentrating.

She opened her eyes, and smiled up and Wendy. "I like you Wendy. You feel nice, and you love Uncle Phil." She leaned forward, and whispered, "I love him too. Come on, he's in here."

She pulled Wendy through a gorgeous entryway, and around a corner into a huge living room. Wendy was still recovering from the strange encounter with the child, and was completely unprepared for what waited in the room she entered.

Tony Stark sat on a couch, Phil stood in the center of the room. A beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair, was in a rocking chair holding a baby in the corner. And Captain America himself sat on the floor with a boy, who had the reddest hair Wendy had ever seen, sitting on his lap.

All eyes were on her, and she smiled and tried valiantly to not look as overwhelmed as she was. "This is Wendy everybody." Phil walked to her side, and kissed her on the cheek.

He pointed around the room, telling her everyone's names, and she nodded at each one as he did so.

Tony jumped to his feet, startling her a bit. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." He clapped his hands together. He walked over and kissed both Pepper, and Sophie and then turned to Steve.

"Get whatever you need to take with us. We'll take the jet to Anchorage, and use the suit to fly from there. It's going to be cold, so lots of layers." He pointed at Steve, and Steve rolled his eyes.

Steve climbed to his feet, Coul clinging to his back. "Yes Tony. I am aware that the north pole is probably going to be a bit chilly. I was the one trapped in ice, remember?"

"Good point. We leave in thirty. Nice to meet you Wendy, thanks for your help. I don't know what you see in Agent Cyborg, but I'm glad you're here." He clapped Phil on the shoulder, and left the room.

"Sorry buddy, I gotta go. Uncle Tony will leave without me, if I'm late." He lowered the boy to the ground, and pulled him into a hug.

"When will my dad be back?" Coul asked quietly.

"And mommy? Where are they?" Astryd chimed in.

Steve sighed, "soon I hope. They are with Director Fury, so I am certain they are safe. Now take care of each other, and keep baby Sophie out of trouble. Coul giggled, as Steve tickled him.

He headed for the door, but stopped in front of Wendy. "It's nice to meet you Ma'am." He bent his head towards her.

She nervously nodded back. "It is an honor to meet you Captain. I have been a fan, for a very long time."

"Thank you Ma'am. That's awfully nice of you to say." He smiled at her, and nodded. Then ran for the door, leaving Phil, Wendy and Pepper alone with the children.

Coul walked over to where Wendy stood, he looked at her with his piercing green eyes. "Astryd says you are good. And she likes you. That means I like you too."

Wendy was confused by that, she hadn't heard Astryd say anything. She opened her mouth to ask, but Phil interrupted her.

"Coul, why don't you and Astryd go to the kitchen. There are some things in there for you to eat. Wendy, Pepper and I need to have a talk."

He nodded his head, and reached for his sister's hand. They headed to the kitchen, and Phil looked at Wendy.

"You better have a seat. I have quite a bit I need to fill you in on before I leave."

* * *

Bruce sat at the table staring at his computer. With help from Jarvis he had managed to find his way into some websites that he definitely shouldn't be looking at. But the information he was finding was proving to be quite valuable.

He had finally found the details on the Boston site he had been researching. "Jarvis, call Agent Barton please."

"Yes Dr. Banner."

A few moments later, he heard Clint's voice. "Barton here."

"It looks like they are definitely planning on moving all three pieces to New York. And from what I have gathered, it is going to be one at a time, in three separate modes of transport. It's strange, most people seem pretty upset about the objects being moved at all. But for some reason there is one group of people who seem absolutely determined to get them all to one lab."

He stretched his neck, and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He was tired, and disappointed Lucy wasn't here. He was hoping to get another one of their "sessions" to keep the Hulk away. But he was going to just have to do it on his own for a while longer.

"When does the movement start?"

"Well that is the tricky part. It looks like they are going to move one by truck, one by helicopter, and there is no info I can find on the third one yet. It seems to be imminent, I would say within the next day or two? For now, just stay there. And do some scouting for the vehicles. I think it will be obvious when they start to move one. These things aren't huge, but they aren't small either. You will need a vehicle of some kind to get one back to the plane."

"Thanks doc. I think we can figure it out from here. Let me know if you learn anything else. Barton out."

Bruce groaned, and stood to stretch his back. He walked around the lab a bit, and grabbed a handful of the trail mix Tony always had laying around. He sat back at the computer, and with a sigh started formulating a plan.

* * *

Tony and Steve stood on a hilltop overlooking the snow covered camp. There were not as many people as they had anticipated. And right as Tony remarked that it might be easier then they expected to get inside, there was the unmistakable sound of a helicopter.

About ten men climbed out, all of them dressed pretty much like Steve. Large hooded coats, with goggles that covered most of their faces. "Who are they?" Steve asked.

"Let's find out shall we? Jarvis, zoom in." Tony closed his face mask, and looked carefully at the group of men. They were following behind a man covered in camo. He seemed to be shouting a them, pointing this way and that. "Well I can't be sure, but I'm going to say these are the new recruits. Security I'm guessing."

Tony waited for Steve's response, but he didn't say anything. "Steve?" He turned, and Steve was climbing down the hill, keeping low to the ground. "Cap, what the hell are you doing?" Tony shouted, as quietly as he could.

"Joining the new recruits." Steve smiled, "don't worry, I'll blend in, and be back with the information we need, before you know it."

Tony shook his head in disbelief, and watched with amazement as Steve sneaked his way into the group of men like a ninja.

"Damn Cap, good work." Tony said into his com. Steve stood at the back of the group, and turned and gave a slight nod in Tony's direction.

Steve listened carefully, as the man shouted about living arrangements and meal times. From what he gathered, Tony was right about these men being security. He followed the group around the camp, waiting for the important stuff.

It never came. The man excused the men to look around, telling them to be sure and stay in the area, as their shift list would be up soon. Steve walked to the edge of the camp where he wouldn't be heard, and spoke quietly to Tony.

"They must have been briefed before they arrived. He didn't tell them anything that would be useful to us. I'm going to see if I can find someone who knows something."

"Be careful man, there is no telling what will happen if someone recognizes you." Tony responded.

"I'll leave the com open so you can hear what I hear." Steve wandered around for a bit, and saw two men heading down a pathway. He made his way behind them towards an area that was taped off. It looked like an entrance to a cave.

Steve looked over his shoulder carefully, making sure no one was following. He carefully made his way toward the cave entrance. He noticed it was more of a cliff than a cave. He wasn't going to be able to follow without climbing gear. Just then he heard voices and was surprised to see two different men climbing out. He quickly made his way back behind the tape, and waited for their exit.

They chatted as they made their way to the top, and started for the camp. Steve called to them getting their attention. "Hey there. I'm with the new group that got here today. How does it look down there?"

One of them grunted, and the other chuckled, "same way it always looks down there chief, icy."

They turned to walk away, and he called to them again. "Well what I meant was, did you get a good look at it? Whatever is down there?"

The man closest to him shook his head, "are you crazy? I need this job. There is no way I would risk it, to see whatever it is that's going on down there."

The other man nodded, "yeah. Security stays at the entrance to the cave. We don't even get half way down the path to see whatever is inside. Only the science nerds get to go in."

Steve responded, "that's too bad. Would be interesting to know what's going on right? Are the nerds in there now?"

The men nodded, "Yes. Their shift ends in three hours. Then they get to go back to their warm little lab and sleep, while the rest of us freeze our asses off two at a time guarding the entrance." One replied, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the cave.

The other man turned to him, "yeah. And you know what I heard the other day?"

Steve leaned in, "I'm all ears."

"They even have a heater or something in there. Gary said, two of them came out of the cave, and didn't even have coats on."

"Wow, that is crazy. And there is just this one entrance?" Steve asked carefully.

"Yep. Apparently they searched the cave, and there is only one. The only other way in, would be to drill from the top, but I heard that the ice is way too thick for that."

Steve was curious, "what is it you guys think is down there?"

"Well most guys say they think it's an alien spaceship. But not many people have been allowed in, to know for sure."

"I'm freezing my ass off here guys. I'm going to find some food, and somewhere warm for a bit."

"Me too, let's go. See you later man."

They walked away from Steve toward the camp. Steve turned back to the cave entrance. And spoke quietly to Tony. "So it sounds like we have three hours to kill, and then when the science guys make their way out, we will only have two guards to deal with."

"Nicely done Cap. Find somewhere warm to relax, when everyone goes to bed, we'll head inside."

* * *

Six hours after being taken into custody, Lucy was finally told she could leave. She stood with Fury in the lobby of the building waiting for her husband to be escorted out, so they could go.

"This has been one of the strangest days of my life. And that is ME saying that." Lucy flopped down into a chair.

Fury chuckled, "yeah, it's been quite a few weeks around here. We have a lot to discuss. You did great in there, by the way."

Lucy shrugged, "well it certainly helped that I had no idea what the hell they were talking about."

She jumped to her feet, as she saw the agent in charge approaching them. She frowned when she noticed he was alone, "where is Loki?" She demanded.

"Your husband has been informed of your release. In exchange, he is going to enjoy our hospitality for another day or so." The man replied with a smirk.

"You can't do that!" She turned to Fury, "tell them they can't do that!"

"Unfortunately, they can Lucy." He turned back to the agent, "but they are stupid to do so. Don't you guys realize he could have left here any time he wanted. If he was guilty of anything, he would have vanished the moment you told him that Lucy was free to go."

"Yes well, why don't you let us be the ones to worry about that. You are free to go Mrs. Odinson. We will contact you when you can come for Loki."

Lucy shook with rage, but knew she had to keep in control. Her children needed her, and Loki had traded her freedom for his own. She called to him, _'what the hell are you doing? If you are staying, I should too.'_

_'Absolutely not Lucy. Go to our children, they need you. I have nothing to hide, nor anything useful to give them. When they finally figure that out, they will let me go. Now go to the twins, and protect them.'_

Lucy choked on tears, but a few slid down her cheeks. She wiped them quickly, not wanting to show any weakness. She heard Fury arguing with the agent, and she reached out putting a hand on his arm.

"Loki is okay Director," she turned to the agent, and projected her anger, forcing him to feel every ounce of her rage. "But I will be back here for him TOMORROW. And if need be, I will be bringing Tony Stark's army of lawyers with me. Do you understand?"

For the first time since their arrival, the man actually looked nervous. He simply nodded his head, and walked away.

'_Hang in there love. I will be back for you tomorrow. I love you.'_

_'I love you also. I will attempt not to kill anyone until your return.'_

Lucy smiled, at both the joke, and the thought of her husband with his hands around the pushy agent's neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n. I just want to give a big thanks to The girl of many names, Miss Padawan, and the guest who have all left me such sweet reviews recently. You all keep me going. Thanks for reading everyone! Love ya. **

Chapter Fifteen

It was three a.m. Wendy used the excuse that she couldn't sleep because Phil wasn't home, but this insomnia was getting very annoying.

Phil had called around midnight, saying that he was going to stick around the office to see if there was any word from Tony and Steve up north. He didn't tell her any info on that, but had filled her in on a lot of other things.

Like the fact that Lucy's children had unbelievable abilities. Wendy spent the entire afternoon with them, and was blown away by the things she saw and heard.

She had spent years working with children, some of whom she would have used the word genius to describe. But those children were average, at best, compared to Lucy's twins.

Their maturity level, and use of the English language was astounding. She had expected to spend the day entertaining five year olds. Maybe with television, or a coloring book. What she didn't expect was having Coul teach her how to properly hold a sword, and for Astryd to draw a picture of her, that rivaled some adult artists.

They were amazing. And as sweet, as they were wonderful. Not to say she didn't see the mischievous streak that laid within them both. But she did manage to keep them out of too much trouble, and when Lucy showed up she was sorry to leave them.

She smiled as she recalled Lucy's entrance. She had been sitting on the floor with the children, playing a guitar that Coul conjured out of thin air, and singing with them. Lucy looked at her in surprise, and as the children jumped to their feet excitedly to say hello, Wendy stood to explain who she was and what she was doing there.

Lucy hugged her children, but never looked away from Wendy's face. She stepped forward, and with a smile said, "it is so nice to finally meet you Wendy."

She wrapped her arms around Wendy, giving her a quick surprise hug. And Wendy was surprised and saddened to see that it appeared Lucy had been crying.

Wendy stood at least a head taller than Lucy, and she looked down into Lucy's striking blue eyes as she spoke.

"Phil called to let you know I was here?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I had no idea you were going to be here. It was my children who told me about you. They have been shouting in my head about you, ever since I entered the building." She turned back, and the children ran to her arms. "They like you." She said as she smiled up at Wendy.

Wendy stayed a while longer. Lucy sent the children to their rooms to play, and called Pepper to join them.

The three women sat in Lucy's dining room. Lucy cooing over baby Sophie, and trying to avoid talking about her day all together. When Pepper asked about Loki, the only thing she did say, was that she might need to borrow the Stark Industries lawyers for the next day.

Pepper nodded her head, and told Lucy that she would take care of it. She excused herself to go and make phone calls, reaching to take the baby with her, despite Lucy's arguments.

"No Lucy. You are exhausted, I can see it. Put the kids to bed, and get some sleep. I will have the lawyers here first thing in the morning." Pepper kissed the top of Lucy's head, as she lifted Sophie from her arms, and left the apartment.

Lucy looked down at a mug of hot chocolate she held in her hands, and blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Without even thinking Wendy reached across the table, and took Lucy's hand. "It's okay to cry you know. It's safe here, and no one would blame you, after the day you have had."

Lucy laid her head on the table and cried. Wendy kneeled next to her, and softly patted her back.

"I don't understand what's happening. I feel like everything is falling apart." Lucy sobbed.

Wendy felt a bit helpless, but felt she needed to say something. "Lucy, I can't pretend I understand what is going on with you. I have only been told bits and pieces, but there is one thing I can tell you."

Lucy turned her head, and Wendy pushed her red hair back off of her face, so she could see her eyes. "You are surrounded here by people who love you. And Phil will stop at nothing to fix all of this. You are his family, and he will take care of you."

Lucy smiled, "yes. Phil does take good care of me. He always has." She lifted her head, and wiped her face. "Thank you Wendy. For being here today, and for this."

"Please, today was nothing. Your children are a joy, and I am more than happy to help. Do you need me to stay here with you tonight?"

Lucy shook her head, "no. I will be fine. I will go and get Loki in the morning. You head home and get some rest." Lucy walked Wendy to the door of the apartment.

And as Wendy sat in Phil's apartment remembering their last moments together, she felt a twinge of something. Fear maybe? Because as Wendy assured Lucy she could call her the next day if she needed any help, Lucy hugged her again. But this time she paused, and looked up into Wendy's face with a worried brow.

"Are you alright? Physically I mean?"

"Yes, I haven't been sleeping very well, but yes I am fine. Why do you ask?"

Lucy shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing. Just be sure and speak up, if anything unusual happens. Okay?"

Wendy went over the words in her head, 'anything unusual'. She hadn't said anything to anyone, but there were some strange things that had happened in the last couple of years. None of them serious, just a kidney infection, some stress related headaches, and a recurring rash she attributed to her laundry detergent. But she hadn't given it any real thought until tonight.

She was so distracted thinking about Lucy's words, that when Phil walked in, he surprised her. He looked absolutely spent. He saw her on the couch, and walked over flopping down next to her. "What are you still doing awake?"

"I just can't seem to sleep for some reason." As she said it, she was struck by a memory of her conversation with Michael. 'It started with insomnia...'

Phil leaned forward, "hey, are you alright? You look worried." He reached over and put his hand on her arm.

She took his hand. "Phil, I think something might be wrong with me. Those doctors that ran tests on me, they would tell me if something was off, right?"

"Of course they would." He paused. "At least I THINK they would. What's going on? Do you feel sick?"

She shook her head, "no, it's not that. It's just something Lucy said. Do you have any doctors at SHIELD that might take a look at me?"

Phil nodded his head, "yes actually. I can take you right now if you want to go."

"No, you get some sleep. But can we go when you wake up?"

"First thing. I promise."

* * *

Wendy sat on a table in a hospital gown. True to her word, Dr. Thomas ran every test imaginable. But she had been gone for a while, and Wendy was having a difficult time not being nervous.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Phil said for the thirtieth time. He sat next to her on a chair by the bed.

"Then what is taking so long?"

"I'll go and see." Phil said, and he got to his feet.

Phil exited the room, and started looking for Dr. Thomas. He searched the entire medical wing, and couldn't find her. Finally he called the front desk, and asked to be connected to her cell.

She answered, and Phil asked her where she was. She paused for a moment, "I am in The Director's office, Agent Coulson. He would actually like to speak to you, hold on."

Fury's voice didn't sound promising. "Coulson I need to see you, can you come to my office?"

"What about Wendy?" Phil's heart was pounding. "Is she alright?"

"Bring her with you Phil. We need to talk to both of you."

Phil hung up the phone, thinking to himself, that this was starting to be the worst week ever.

* * *

Steve managed to incapacitate both guards without permanently injuring either. He called to Tony, who landed next to him at the bottom of the cave. They made their way through a path carved into the ice, and both stopped with stunned looks on their faces as they stood at the entrance to the city.

"Wow." Steve muttered.

"Understatement of the century, buddy." Tony stepped forward a few paces. "Well it definitely looks like Asgard."

Steve looked up, and around in awe. "Where is the light coming from? It's like the place is glowing. And it feels warmer in here, right?"

"Jarvis, what is the air temp in here?" Tony asked as he continued forward to where there was a stack of scientific equipment. He flipped on an exterior speaker, so Steve could hear the response. As he looked through the cases, and papers for anything useful.

"The ambient temperature is fifty two degrees Sir."

"Seriously? How is that possible? And the light, where is that coming from? Just give me any pertinent info you've got" Tony walked around slowly, turning around 360 degrees as Jarvis ran scans.

"Boy, it's creepy quiet in here." Steve said, as he took off his coat, and gloves.

"Yeah, why would One Eye build such a place, and then leave it abandoned? It doesn't even look completely finished, I wonder if Loki will know anything."

Steve stacked his winter clothes on the floor of the cave, and motioned forward. "Well, let's go check it out."

The two men walked down the street in front of them, and headed toward what looked like the center of the settlement.

Jarvis spoke up as they walked. "The cave is approximately 2.3 miles across from east to west, and 2 miles from north to south. The temperature has not fluctuated at all since our arrival, and I am unsure as to how it is being kept so warm. There are no life forms, other than you and Captain Rogers. And the light seems to be emanating from the buildings themselves. In my estimation this is Asgardian architecture. However I cannot state to its age without more research and time."

"Time is definitely something we don't have buddy." Tony tried to open a door into a building on his right. It was locked. He tried another, "damn. This one too."

"Locked on this side too." Steve shouted from the other side of the cobblestone street.

"I don't get it. Why build all this, and then leave it empty. It's not dangerous down here is it Jarvis?"

"No sir. Not that I can tell. The air is clean, and circulating. There is no sign of anything radioactive, or harmful. Everything seems completely normal. Well, other than the obvious of course."

"Yes, the obvious." Tony muttered.

They made their way into the city center. All the streets seemed to meet here at this point. There was a giant circle of cobblestone, and in the center was the large pillar that they recognized from the photographs Fury showed them.

"Is this the pillar from the pictures?" Steve circled around it. "It's taller than I thought it would be, more prominent then the pictures made it seem. This is where they found the rock thing right?"

Tony stood and looked at it with a furrowed brow. "Yes, this is it. But it doesn't really look like it was made to hold that rock, if you ask me."

"You are correct sir." Jarvis interupted. "After a careful and complete scan, I can assure you that this pillar was indeed created for another purpose."

"Well out with it then, don't leave us hanging." Tony leaned close to get a good look.

"There is a plaque sir. On the front, towards the bottom. Do you see it?"

Tony bent down, and Steve knelt next to him, and pointed. "Here, I saw that, but it doesn't have anything written on it."

"True Captain." Jarvis continued, "it does not have anything written on it right now. But I can tell that something was written, and has been erased. Recently I believe."

"So what did it say?"

"Some small words, that I believe are Asgardian. We will need to have them translated. But under that is the word I recognized, 'Mjölnir'."

"Why is that word familiar?" Tony looked to his right at Steve.

Steve sighed, "Because it's the name of Thor's hammer."

* * *

The anger Lucy had the day before, was only outweighed by the joy of seeing the agent in charge's face when she approached him with eight lawyers in tow.

The word terrified came to mind. She tried not to smirk, as he fumbled his way through excuse after excuse as to why Loki was still in his custody.

Lucy didn't have to say a word. The half dozen men, and three women all carrying briefcases, said it all. And when they were finished, the agent put a hand to his ear, as an unseen, and unheard voice said some things that made the man flinch. After that, he couldn't retrieve Loki fast enough.

When her exhausted looking husband entered the room, Lucy ran to him. He held her tightly, and kissed her. "Are you and the children alright?"

She brushed his long hair out of his tired eyes, "we are fine. Don't worry about us. Are YOU okay?"

He nodded, and turned to the agent. "We will be leaving now. I am sorry that I did not have any information that was helpful for you. But as I stated yesterday, and AGAIN today, I would be happy to go to this city and see if I recognized anything."

The man quickly shook his head, and looked at the faces surrounding him. "No Mr. Odinson. I don't think that will be necessary. We are sorry for any inconvenience we have caused you or your family." He seemed to finish the apology through gritted teeth, but Lucy didn't care.

She took Loki's hand and led the way out of the building. She turned to the army of lawyers, and smiled. "I cannot thank all of you enough for doing this."

One of them held out his hand, and Loki and Lucy shook it. "It is not a problem Ma'am. We are just doing our job."

And with that, they turned and left. Lucy turned and wrapped her arms around Loki's waist. He smiled down at her, "it seems the Avengers are not the only super heroes in this town."

She laughed and got on her tiptoes to kiss him. People gave them strange looks. The tiny red headed woman, kissing the tall man, who was entirely clad in leather. But she couldn't have cared less.

He laid his forehead on hers. "Take me home woman. I am in desperate need of a shower." He glanced around them at the people staring openly, "and some Midgardian clothes it seems."

Lucy smiled, "yes we do need to hurry home. Poor Pepper is all alone with the twins, and the baby."

They headed for the car, and Loki looked confused. "Alone? Where is everyone? I don't want to sound self-important, but I guess I assumed people would be gathered to help us."

"I do not know everything. But from what I have heard people are scattered all over the place. Something big is happening here. Bigger than at home it seems. I haven't even been able to get Phil on the phone since we got here."

Loki opened the door for his wife, and climbed into the vehicle next to her. She instructed that they be taken home, and the driver simply nodded his head at her.

Loki sat with a furrowed brow. "This worries me Lucy. It is not like Phil to ignore your phone calls. What have we arrived to?"

Lucy snuggled into her husband's side, and sighed. "I have no idea. I'm just as scared here, as I was at home Loki. What are we going to do? Can you go home and get Thor? Or Odin? Something is happening here, and it has something to do with Asgard."

Loki looked down into the blue eyes he loved so much. "I'm sorry Lucy. But we can't go home, at least not right now. I have been instructed, not too subtly I might add, that we are not to try and return to, or contact Asgard."

Lucy sat up suddenly, and Loki winced waiting for her response. "You're not serious? We can't go home? Or get help from there?" She leaned forward suddenly and shouted at the driver. "Take us to SHIELD. NOW."

Loki grabbed her shoulder, "Lucy? The children, remember?"

"I'll call Pepper and make sure they are okay. We need to talk to Fury, right now. And if Phil can't come to me, well then, I am sure as hell going to him."

Loki rubbed his face with his hand, and hoped for Phil's sake, he had a good excuse for not answering his phone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Fury looked across his desk at his right hand agent, and the shaking woman sitting next to him. This really sucked.

"Listen. Dr. Thomas has discovered from the tests she has run, that there might be a problem Miss Rogers." He raised his hand, when Phil opened his mouth to respond. "The problem is, she can't explain exactly what the problem is." He nodded at Dr. Thomas.

She cleared her throat, and smiled weakly at Wendy. "I'm sorry Miss Rogers. I wanted to have all the answers you are looking for. And I promise, I will not give up. I looked into all the symptoms you explained, and there is a problem with your kidneys. But there also seems to be some damage to your other organs as well. I want to keep you here for a while. For observation, and to see if I can find where the problem is coming from."

Wendy swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded her head. She didn't know what to say.

Phil looked confused. "I don't understand what we are doing here. Why are we not still in the medical wing fixing this." He looked from Dr. Thomas, to Fury.

Fury spoke first, "you are here because Dr. Thomas found your test results so strange they were familiar to her. Your ex-husband Wendy, you are aware he was also having medical issues?"

Wendy nodded her head, and realized quickly where this was going. "My symptoms are the same as Michael's aren't they?"

Dr. Thomas looked down at Wendy, and with a frown said, "yes. But unfortunately that is not the worst news." She looked at Fury, with a face that begged him to give the bad news.

"Wendy we just contacted Michael's doctors to see what they had to say. In case this was something contagious." He paused and rubbed his forehead. "The good news is, they don't think it is. The bad news is, that Michael has slipped into a coma, and they can't seem to do anything to stop his organs from shutting down. I'm sorry Wendy, but they are saying he isn't going to make it."

Wendy shook her head, "no, that's impossible. I just talked to him. He said he was doing fine."

"I am sorry Wendy. But even more than that, I am concerned." Dr. Thomas, put her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "With your symptoms being so similar, we cant just call this a coincidence. We need to keep you here, and figure out what is happening."

Phil sat silent. His head down, he leaned forward looking at his shoes. Fury looked at him with concern. "Agent Coulson, we are going to do everything we can."

Phil nodded and looked up at his boss. "I know. I am just wondering how this happened. How do two people end up with the same strange illness, when it isn't contagious?"

Just then there was a knock at the door, and it flew open. Fury's assistant stood behind a very angry looking Lucy Odinson with a helpless look on her face. "I'm sorry sir! I told her you were busy, but she said it couldn't wait, and walked right past me!"

Fury got to his feet, "Lucy. How can I help you."

For a moment Lucy looked completely livid. But then she looked at the faces in the room, and she softened.

"I'm sorry. I'll wait outside." She took a step back, but Wendy reached for her arm.

"No Lucy. Please stay, I'm here because of you."

Fury's office was filling quickly, as Loki entered right behind his wife.

Phil got to his feet, he hugged Lucy and reached to shake Loki's hand. "I'm glad to see your free, did they let you go without too much trouble?"

Loki smiled, and tipped his head in his wife's direction. "She didn't come for me alone. She brought along reinforcements."

Lucy waved her hands, "none of that matters. What is going on? We leave for a few months, and everything has gone crazy! Wendy, are you alright?"

The next few minutes consisted of a flurry of information being exchanged. After which, Dr. Thomas insisted that Wendy be returned to the medical wing.

As she got up to leave, Lucy took her hand. She calmed Wendy, and told her not to worry. "I'm going to come back, and see what I can do to help you heal."

Wendy looked a bit confused, and Lucy blushed. "It was something I was able to do once." She looked to Phil with a smile.

Phil kissed Wendy on the cheek, and told her he would meet them upstairs. Wendy nodded at him, and left with the doctor.

Phil turned to Lucy, "how bad is it? Is she going to be okay?"

"You know I don't know for sure Phil. It's doesn't work that way. I could just tell something was off, I can't diagnose her any more than you could. I'm sorry, I wish I could be more helpful. And I do promise I will try. But I need to know what's happening here. And there is a lot I need to tell all of you. Where is everyone? Can we all meet together?"

Fury shook his head, "I think Bruce is at his lab in the tower, but Romanoff, and Barton are in Boston. And Stark and Steve are up north."

Loki jumped in, "up north? At the mysterious Asgardian settlement I keep hearing about?"

Lucy could see the excitement dancing in his eyes. She pointed a finger right into Loki's face. "NO Loki. Just no. You are not going to leave me here just to satisfy your own curiosity. You're not going, so wipe that look off of your face."

And then she turned back to Fury. "And you, you tell me everything. Right now."

It took more than an hour. Fury exhausted his information. Knowing full well if the DoD found out he told Lucy and Loki, he would probably, at the very least, lose his job. "So what do you think Loki? Is this city we found something Asgard built?"

Loki sighed and sat down with the pictures of the city in hand. "Honestly Director, I do not know. Just seeing the pictures, I would say yes. But I have no knowledge of any such place being constructed. Which means one of two things. It was something Odin did in secret, or it was built before my birth. Which would make the city a thousand, of your years, old."

"Which do YOU think it is? Fury asked.

Loki chuckled, "frankly I spent a large portion of my life with some very... Let's say colorful characters. I do not believe this is something my father could have done without me hearing of it. I had eyes and ears all throughout the kingdom, many who were less than reputable. This kind of thing, would not have gone unnoticed." He placed the stack of pictures on the desk.

Phil spoke up. "Can you go get Odin? Maybe he could answer their questions, before they launch some kind of crazy attack on Asgard."

"Wait, would they do that? Attack Asgard, I mean?" Lucy looked frantically at Loki, "what would happen? A lot of people might be killed."

Loki looked at Fury with a furrowed brow. "This is much worse than I realized, if there has been real talk of war. Frankly I thought the man interrogating me was exaggerating. No Director, I cannot retrieve my father. Your government has forbidden Lucy and I from using bi-frost. We are not to go near it, they were not subtle with their threats."

"Then we really do have a problem. Unfortunately all we can do right now, is wait for Stark to return, and tell us what he discovered. You may know of his arrival before me, please contact me immediately, if that is the case."

Lucy nodded, and looked at the clock on her phone. "We will, but we need to go. Pepper is alone with the kids. Please keep in contact, we still need to discuss what happened that brought us here in such a hurry in the first place. And Phil, I will come back tomorrow and see what I can do to help Wendy."

They said their goodbyes, and Phil headed back up to the medical wing. Lucy and Loki went back out to the car again, this time assuring the driver they really did want to go home.

They arrived and stepped on the elevator. Usually Loki teleported them straight to their apartment. But he didn't even try. She looked at him, and realized he must have been more tired than he was letting on. "I'm sorry I got mad at you back there. About you wanting to go to the city up north."

Loki shrugged, and grabbed her. Pulling her to his lips, he kissed her. "It is alright. You were correct. I should not have even been contemplating going, with things the way they are right now. I just cannot help but be curious as to what is going on up there."

The elevator stopped, and Loki wrapped his arm around her waist. "This is not something I admit easily, but I need to speak to my father. I wish they would let me travel home, even if it was just for a few hours."

They entered the apartment, and as the children saw Loki they ran to him. They both hugged him, and Coul started asking all kinds of questions. Astryd, on the other hand, went right back to the table, where she had been drawing.

Lucy headed over to Pepper, and smiled when she realized that the poor thing had fallen asleep in the rocking chair with Sophie. She turned and went to Astryd. "I see you tired Pepper out while I was gone." She kissed the top of Astryd's head.

"No, they were perfect angels actually." Pepper mumbled from the chair. "I'm sorry Lucy, I am just so tired all the time. They were no trouble at all. In fact Astryd and Sophie seem to have quite a bond."

Lucy smiled, "it's okay Pepper, I remember how tiring it can be. And I had servants to help me. And I am glad that Sophie likes Astryd."

Astryd smiled, "Sophie is my best friend. At least she will be, someday. See?" She looked back down at her picture. It was of two girls, one small one with long dark hair, and one taller and blond, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Beautiful Astryd!" Lucy smiled. Her daughter's talent was growing faster than she was. It was an impressive picture.

Astryd took the picture to Pepper. "I made it for you Aunt Pepper. It's me and Sophie when we are bigger."

Pepper looked at the picture with astonishment. "My goodness Astryd! It's unbelievable!" She looked up at Lucy, "how long has she been drawing like this?"

Lucy smiled at her daughter. "Astryd has been drawing ever since she could hold a pencil. But it has just been in the last few months, that her talent has truly developed."

"Well I love this picture Astryd. It is going straight on the fridge downstairs." Pepper got to her feet, and headed for the door.

Lucy followed, and Loki climbed to his feet from the floor, where he was playing blocks with Coul. "I can't thank you enough Pepper. I promise this won't be a habit, this trip is just proving to be a lot more complicated than I anticipated."

"It was no trouble Lucy. I am happy to be able to help, during all this craziness." Pepper looked down at her sleeping baby. "I hope we get all this figured out soon. I worry even more about Tony, now that we have Sophie."

"Have you heard from him Pepper?" Loki asked. "Is he to return soon?"

She nodded, "Yes actually. He said that they found something interesting, and would be on their way home tonight hopefully. They should be here some time tomorrow."

"Well I am very interested in what they have discovered." Loki added.

Pepper smiled, "let's just hope it turns out to be something that makes all of this go away."

"Amen to that." Lucy muttered.

* * *

Frigga waited patiently in the throne room for hours, until finally Gunnar rushed in. "They have returned your Majesty. They are heading this way."

"Thank you Gunnar. Please send Alfie to get something for them to eat. I do not know how long I will be able to keep them in one place, so tell him to hurry."

Gunnar bowed to his queen, and hurried for the door. He opened it, right as Odin and Thor entered, with an army of guards following. Odin turned to his men, "thank you for your service today. Return to your quarters, and get some rest. We resume the search tomorrow."

The men all bowed and rushed out. And Frigga breathed a small sigh of relief. "I am glad to hear you say that, my dear. You need to rest."

Odin looked at his wife, and then at Thor, whose eyes were cast down at the ground.

"Odin? You are going to rest for the night, like your men, are you not?" She looked at him with warning in her eyes.

He cleared his throat to respond, but didn't need to say a word. "ODIN. You cannot keep up this pace! You have been running non-stop for days now. You need to eat, and rest. If you do not, you will push yourself over the edge."

"We have had a lead, my dear. But it is not somewhere we can show up with an army. Thor and I planned on going alone this evening. We are closing in on him! I know it."

Frigga shook her head, and stood from the throne.

"I do this for the safety of our grandchildren. For our son, and daughter. Surely you understand that."

She walked for the door, but stopped at his side grabbing his arm. "Your son would not want you to destroy yourself in the process of searching for Skylanas. I understand you want to bring them home, my love. But killing yourself, is not the way to do that."

She continued toward her exit, saying, "Alfie is bringing food. I suggest you both eat before you head back out for the night." Over her shoulder.

Thor looked up at his father, and opened his mouth to mention that he thought his mother might be right. Odin was looking more and more tired by the hour.

But Odin just looked at him in warning. "Do not say it my son. We will continue our search after we have eaten, and nothing is going to change my mind."

Thor nodded, and bowed before his father. Sitting back in his chair, with his eyes closed, hoping maybe he could get some sleep before the food arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n. shorter chapter here, but I was happy with it, so it's done a bit early. Thanks for reading everyone. And for the reviews. You guys are the best :)**

Chapter Seventeen

With Loki's help, the plan Bruce had been stewing over came together quickly. Once they had the details they needed, everything fell into place.

"Well, this seems like it could work out perfectly. You make planning a heist look easy." Bruce said to Loki, who was kicked back on the couch looking through a magazine.

Loki smiled, "they don't call me the God of Mischief for nothing doctor. Once with Thor's help, I stole an entire herd of sheep."

He flipped calmly through the pages, as if it was no big deal. "Why? Why would you do that?" Bruce asked.

Loki shrugged. "To prove a point, I guess."

"Aannnnddd?"

"And what? I proved. My. Point." Loki jumped to his feet as the radio popped on, and Clint's voice broke through.

Bruce just watched him, and shook his head. It really didn't matter what he knew about Loki, there would always be a million more things to figure out.

"Okay, I think we are in position and ready." Clint stated. "They are preparing the truck now, and with the back up that arrived an hour ago, we should be in position when they get to the appointed location."

"And agent Romanoff, how are things looking for you?" Loki asked.

She grunted before she answered, "fine. I'm ready when you guys are. Just give me the go."

"Please don't kill anyone Natasha." Bruce added.

"I won't. Sheesh, show some trust Banner. If it goes the way Loki planned, they won't even know I'm here. Now shut up, I need to stay quiet."

Clint watched from his position on the roof. The man kneeling next to him, looking through binoculars looked up at him. "The truck is on the move Sir. Ten minutes until it reaches our location."

Their location was an uninhabited section of road the truck would have to pass through in order to get to the city. Clint, and his back up, hid on the rooftop of the only building in site of the road. Obviously the people moving the object had taken this section of road into consideration, as far as its safety went. They had cars regularly patrolling it, and had been for a while now.

It was as Loki predicted, and as Clint's team was counting on. The more chaos, the better, Loki had said. Seven minutes later, had Clint kneeling behind an air conditioning unit with his arrow docked.

"Here they come." Clint's heart pounded in his chest. This was one of his favorite moments. The moment of breath that came right before he let the arrow fly.

It hit its mark perfectly, as he knew it would. But it wasn't the truck he was aiming at. Clint hit a trap laid in the road, directly in the trucks path. A small explosion rocked the asphalt, and a huge cloud of dust enveloped the truck.

Other vehicles entered the scene quickly, and Clint's teammates fired well place shots into the quickly developing crowd. They were under strict directions not to harm anyone, but just to cause as much chaos as possible. And from the sound and sight of things, they were successful.

The traps they laid erupted one at a time. Sending the men running from one side of the street to the other. Clint's team of six, managed to look like an army surrounding them on all sides.

Natasha heard Clint's voice in her ear, "it should be any second Tash. They are really freaking out."

Natasha laid flat on the roof of the lab that had been holding the objects. The second one was loaded and ready to go on a helicopter that sat twenty feet from where she hid. She listened closely to the two men standing at the chopper.

At first they were just chattering about nothing. And then both put their fingers to their ears at the same time. They looked at each other, and one of them shouted. "What do you want team six to do? Should we wait, or leave as planned?"

Natasha held her breath, Loki's entire plan stemmed on the answer to that question. This was the point where things were either going to be easy, or incredibly dangerous and possibly violent.

She exhaled slowly as the men turned to each other, and both ran inside the building at the same time. They were going to back up their other team. This was exactly what Loki predicted. Her personal feeling aside, the man knew how to steal things.

She watched the men enter the building and heard them lock the rooftop door, so no one could get to the helicopter. Too bad for them, she had snuck up here hours ago.

She softly made her way to the chopper, and quickly and deftly disabled it's gps tracking system. She climbed inside, buckled herself in, and checking behind her to make sure the object was secure, she took off.

It took about thirty seconds for the men to realize what had happened. They ran out on the roof with weapons, but it was too late. She was already out of range. She turned and headed for New York, and Stark Tower.

She put her hand to her com, "Agent Romanoff here, target acquired. Make room on the helipad, I'm on my way."

Bruce smiled and turned raising his hand for a high five. Loki rolled his eyes, and slapped the man's hand. "I have never understood that custom. It makes no sense."

"How about this one then." Bruce wrapped his arms around Loki giving him and awkward hug.

Loki chuckled, "okay, now I think I understand. I definitely prefer the hand slapping."

* * *

Steve and Tony sat on the plane home from Anchorage. Steve held the plaque from the pillar in his hands. "I still can't believe we stole this." He said, looking a bit ashamed.

"Stole is such an ugly word." Tony responded, his eyes closed, his body reclined in his seat. "Let's call it acquired. It was out there for anyone to take really. We were just the first ones to think of it."

"Or the first ones with a cutting laser on our mechanical suit." Steve muttered.

"Oh lighten up Cap. If it is Asgardian, then you can just tell yourself we are returning it to its rightful owners."

Steve nodded his head, "I guess that's true."

"Good. Now shut up, your guilt is making it impossible for me to sleep."

Steve sat back in his seat, flipping the plaque over and over in his hands, and praying that it would be enough for Loki to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Lucy and Pepper took the children to the park. They had been cooped up for too long, and with Loki helping Bruce, Lucy thought it was a good time to get some fresh air.

They were all glad to get out, except Astryd. She had been hunched over her drawings all day, and when Lucy suggested she do something else, she got upset.

"I have to finish. I'm running out of time." She kept saying.

"Finish what Astryd? I don't understand."

And then Astryd would just huff, and not answer. Finally after four hours, Lucy had, had enough. And she forced Astryd outside.

She and Pepper sat on a bench watching the children play, and Sophie made small noises from the stroller.

"My father tried to kidnap the twins." She stated it so simply that at first Pepper had no reaction.

It took a moment before she realized what Lucy had just said. "Kidnap? Your father the elf? Why would he do that? When did this happen?"

Lucy explained the situation quickly and quietly so the children wouldn't hear. She tried not to get too emotional, but couldn't help but tear up as she explained how terrifying the whole thing was.

Pepper reached for Lucy's hand. "oh Lucy! I'm so sorry. And then you come here for protection, and end up in the middle of the mess here as well. I don't know what to say. Does anyone else know?"

Lucy shook her head, "no, there hasn't been any time. Everyone is so busy right now. But I'm still scared Pepper. I do feel safer here, but I can't help but be paranoid."

"I can imagine. Well if it will make you feel better, I will get you twenty four hour security. We will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe again."

"Thank you Pepper. Just being here makes me feel better. I just wish I understood more about what was happening here."

Pepper nodded her head, and looked back at the twins. They raced around the playground, looking happy and relaxed. "Me too Lucy. Hopefully when Tony gets back we can finally get some answers."

Lucy closed her eyes, as she heard Loki's voice in her head. '_We have been successful. Agents Romanoff, and Barton are on their way back now.'_

She smiled, and Pepper looked at her with confusion.

"They did it. Natasha is on her way back now. We should get home, I want to go and see Wendy while Loki has time to watch the kids. I am guessing once everyone gets home, he is going to be very busy."

Lucy called to her children, and they all made their way back to the tower.

Try as she might, now that Pepper knew the facts about what happened in Asgard, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder over and over, all the way home.

* * *

No, this was not supposed to happen. His entire plan was only completely successful if the children survived, and were safe. And now they sat at ground zero.

Skylanas cursed his failure at retrieving them when he first tried. If he had only been successful, they never would have ran from Asgard thinking they would be safer somewhere else.

They were going to have to be moved again. HE was going to have to move them, and failure was not an option. He was running out of time.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n. third chapter this week! What the what?! I know right!? Thanks for your sweet reviews. I am so happy people like this story!**

Chapter Eighteen

"So do you recognize it?" Steve sat forward on Loki and Lucy's couch, his hands clasped between his knees.

Loki looked carefully at the plaque. Turning it over in his hands. "You said it was located where?"

"I cut it off the front of that pillar thing, where they found the rock." Tony said, his mouth full the cookies Lucy had been baking when they arrived.

"Well I definitely recognize it. We have another one just like it in Asgard. It is on the pillar that held Thor's hammer Mjölnir before it was given to him. The Asgardian here," he pointed to the words across the top, "state that the hammer was a gift from the dwarves. Which is mostly true. The difference between this plaque, and the one in Asgard is the age. This one reads as though Mjölnir was brand new. If that was the case, then the pillar, the plaque, and probably the city are older than I am."

"So the rock, they found it on the pillar. But you are saying the pillar was not built for it." Tony wanted to make sure his theory was correct.

Loki scoffed, "the pillar was most definitely not constructed for the rock, as you call it. This was built to hold the hammer. Nothing else. I do not even know what the rock is for, I have never seen anything like it before."

Tony nodded his head to Bruce, who was quietly standing in the corner. "I told you. This whole thing reeks of conspiracy. If Asgard didn't put the object on the pillar, then who did? They are obviously trying to make it look as though Asgard is involved."

Something nagged at the back of Loki's mind, but it was quickly forgotten as he heard his wife and daughter arguing.

Lucy came out of the hallway, carrying Astryd's pencil box, and a stack of papers. "No Astryd. It is past your bedtime. You need to sleep, no more drawing tonight."

Astryd followed her mother, tears streaming down her face. "You don't understand! This is important. I need to finish it! There's not enough time!"

She was hysterical, Loki had never seen her like this before. He called to her, "Astryd! Come here."

The little elf walked over and stood in front of her father. Her body heaving with sobs. Loki took her into his arms. "Tell me what is so important?"

Astryd said nothing, she just continued crying into Loki's chest. Loki looked up at his wife with a furrowed brow. "What is going on?"

Lucy sighed, "I have no idea. She just keeps going back to her drawings. She won't talk about it, she just keeps saying that she needs to finish it."

"What are the drawings of?" Loki asked Astryd.

Her exhausted little body had calmed, and she had fallen asleep. But she still whimpered. Loki kissed his daughters forehead, and looked to his wife.

She looked helpless. "I don't know what's going on with her. I have looked at the drawings, but they just look like scribbles. She has never drawn anything like it before."

Loki sighed, and stood to carry Astryd to her bed. "Well tomorrow, let her draw as long as she wishes. Maybe if she finishes whatever it is she is working on, she will let it go."

Lucy nodded, and sat on the couch in the spot Loki vacated. "Kids are so strange sometimes. Well, MY kids are anyway."

Steve chuckled, and Tony shoved another cookie into his mouth. Loki came back out, and lifted his wife, sitting on the couch with her on his lap.

"So what do we do next?" He asked the men in the room.

Tony swallowed his cookie, and said "we start by aging the plaque. If we can prove it is as old as you say it is, maybe we can convince the government that they have this all wrong, and that Asgard is not planning an imminent attack. Natasha should be here any time, and then you, Bruce and I can start work on the object. I figure we work as quickly as we can, and return it in a day or two."

Bruce looked to Lucy, "what about Wendy? What's going on there?"

Lucy leaned back on Loki's chest. "I saw her for a couple of hours today. I tried to see if I could help with her healing, but I didn't know what to do. They still have no idea what's wrong with her. It is all so weird, that I am having a difficult time thinking its a coincidence."

"You think Wendy's illness is somehow related to what's going on?" Steve asked, clearly confused. "How would that be possible?"

Lucy shrugged, "maybe I'm wrong. Hell, half the time I have no idea what I'm talking about."

Loki frowned at his wife, "don't say things like that. You are very intuitive, and could very well be correct."

"We have all these random pieces to what feels like a giant puzzle. We just need to figure out how they all fit together." Tony added. "But tonight we all need to sleep. First thing tomorrow, we meet in the lab."

He grabbed another cookie, and headed for the door. Steve and Bruce followed. Loki let them out, and returned to his wife on the couch.

He laid with his head in her lap, and he closed his eyes, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Tired?" She asked him.

He looked up at her. "Very, but also frustrated. I am not usually so vexed by things like this. I feel as though all the answers are right in front of me but I cannot see them."

"Sounds like you need a distraction. Sometimes when your mind is occupied with other things, you figure things out without even meaning to."

He looked up at her, as she chewed on her bottom lip. Her face, so beautiful, was still his undoing, and he knew it always would be.

Loki swiftly rolled to his hand and knees, his face inches from Lucy's. "Are you volunteering? To be my distraction, I mean?"

He lowered his body over hers, until she laid beneath him. He nuzzled her neck, and ran his tongue over her earlobe. She gasped, and giggled. "Yes, I absolutely am."

She pulled his lips to hers, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He teleported them straight to their bed, and with a wave of her hand the door closed behind them and locked.

* * *

Lucy woke up as exhausted as when she finally went to sleep. Her distraction techniques worked a little too well, keeping both of them up half the night. Not that she regretted it. She looked at his sleeping form, still captivated by how perfect he was in her eyes.

For a moment, she considered waking him up the exact same way she put him to sleep. But she knew he had a lot of work ahead of him today, in the lab with Bruce and Tony. So instead she quietly snuck out, leaving him to get some much needed rest.

She headed towards the kitchen, and was surprised to see Astryd already up, and sitting at the kitchen table. She was back at work, feverishly running her pencils over the paper. Lucy poured herself, and Astryd some juice and came back to the table to sit.

"Good morning Astryd."

The little girl looked surprised. As if she hadn't even noticed Lucy's arrival. Lucy fought back against her worried motherly instinct.

"I brought you some juice. Are you still upset with me?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not mad at you. Thank you for the juice."

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to talk about what it is you are working on?"

"I can't. Not yet." She didn't even look up, just kept scribbling.

It took everything Lucy had not to pull the pencil for her daughters hand, and throw it across the room. She calmed herself, and said softly, "Astryd, I need for you to look at me for a minute. We just need to have a little talk."

Astryd lowered the pencil, and looked up at Lucy. "I'm sorry mommy, but I need to hurry."

Lucy took her little hand, "yes my love, you keep saying that. And I promise I will let you get back to your work. I just need you to make a little deal with me."

"What kind of deal?" She tilted her head, and cocked her eyebrow in suspicion. Lucy couldn't help but smile, she looked exactly like Loki when she did such things.

"Well, I promise to not bother you while your finish your project. As long as you promise to eat some food at mealtimes, and go to bed on time. Can you do those things for me?"

"No training, or going to the park?"

"Not if you don't want to. I promise. Do you think you can finish it today?"

Astryd nodded, and smiled. "Yes, as long as I can keep working, I think I can finish before bedtime."

Lucy leaned down and kissed Astryd's hand. "I love you. And I hope you know you can talk to me or daddy about anything. And when you are ready to talk about what you are making, I would like to hear about it."

"Okay. I'm still not quite sure what it is yet. I just know it's important."

"Well then, back to work. Drink your juice, and I will bring you some cereal in a bit. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you mommy."

Lucy stood and watched her daughter with quiet worry. She wished she understood what Astryd could see, that she could not. She was distracted suddenly by the sound of her phone.

She picked it up, and was surprised to see it was Phil. "Well you are up early, is everything alright?"

"Well truthfully I haven't really slept, I was working all night, and just went home to change clothes. I am just heading back to the office. I wanted to hear your opinion on Wendy after you spent time with her yesterday. She said she felt a lot better after you had been there."

Lucy sighed with relief, "I am glad I made her feel better. I didn't know what to do to help, the poor thing has been through so much in the last couple of days. I wish I could tell you more Phil, but I can't. I am going to keep helping though, I promise you that."

"I understand. Thanks for what you have done. I miss you Luce. I haven't had two minutes to talk to you since you got here. Are you doing alright?"

Lucy chuckled, "yes, I'm fine. Things are just feeling a bit out of control."

"Yeah, I heard that there were a couple of things going on over there that I might want to have plausible deniability on. I tell you what, telling me something is going on, and I shouldn't be involved, just makes me want to be involved even more. But Fury has advised me to avoid the tower for the next couple of days."

"Yeah, that is probably a smart idea. There was some grand larceny and a few other things, that took place this week."

The was a light tapping on the front door. "Phil, I need to go. But I will be there in a few hours to see Wendy. Maybe we can have lunch?"

"Sounds perfect kid. I'll see you soon."

Lucy opened the door, and Tony walked in. "Where is he?"

"He's still in bed sleeping. I didn't realize you would be up already."

"Been up for hours." Tony waved his hand. He walked past Lucy, and headed straight for the bedroom. Shouting as he walked down the hall, "Lok! Wake up! I have to show you something."

"Umm Tony?" Lucy followed him toward the bedroom door, "I wouldn't do that..."

Tony just smirked at her over his shoulder, "why is he indecent?"

He threw the door open to a sleeping Loki, who was naked from the waist up and only the bedding covering the rest of him.

"Yes Tony, yes he is." Lucy sighed with exasperation.

"What is this madness?" Loki muttered from under a pillow.

"This 'madness' as you call it, is me solving one of our big mysteries. Now wake up, and keep your manhood covered, because I have something to show you"

Loki grunted, and sat up, wrapping the sheet around his waist. He rubbed his eyes, and shook his hair out of his face. Tony handed Loki a manilla envelope with paperwork inside. "What is it?"

"What it is, my mischievous friend, is the proof that the plaque I 'aquired'," he used air quotes as he said aquired, "is almost twelve hundred years old. Looks like you were right, that city is even older than you. And that is something that the government lackeys will have to listen to."

Loki smiled as he flipped through the pages, and reached to shake Tony's hand. "Well done! It is a good start. I will get dressed and be down to help with the other things we need to work on."

"Hurry up!" He shouted, and turned to Lucy. "Make us some breakfast will ya? Pepper is finally getting some sleep."

Lucy smiled, "I'm on it."

They headed back out, and Tony went for the door. "And by the way," he shouted over his shoulder. "Tell that man to get a haircut. His bed head is absolutely ridiculous with that long hair."

* * *

The next few days were a blur. Loki, Bruce, and Tony spent their time locked in the lab. Lucy helped as much as she could with Wendy, while Pepper spent time with the kids. Lucy was relieved to come home and see Astryd playing on the floor with Coul, instead of drawing.

Pepper explained that Astryd said she was finished. But that no one could see it yet. Lucy didn't even have time to be curious.

Lucy laid in bed alone for the third night in a row, trying to fall asleep. Suddenly she heard the apartment door open, and a few moments later Loki came into the bedroom quietly.

"I'm awake, you don't have to sneak."

He sat on the edge of the bed, Lucy sat up and turned on the lamp. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

He laid down next to her and looked up into her face. "We are so close Lucy. I know it. My fear is, that it is going to turn out to be exactly what I think it is."

She lightly ran her hands over his face, "and what is that?"

"A weapon. We don't know what type yet, but we think it is a weapon meant to kill a lot of people. I believe by tomorrow afternoon, we will have our final results. Director Fury wants to have a debrief tomorrow evening."

"Are we safe here Loki? With that thing here in the tower?"

Loki nodded, and sat up. "Yes Lucy. I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. By itself, the object seems to be benign. We are safe here."

"Well the kids have been inside for too long. I think I will take them to the carousel tomorrow. Then I can plan on being here for the debriefing."

Loki pulled his shirt over his head, and flopped back down on the bed. "That sounds good. Now lay down here and distract me from my thoughts, woman." He reached for her, pulling her down on top of him.

Lucy laughed, "as you wish your majesty."

* * *

Astryd creeped quietly into Sophie's nursery. She heard her mother's voice in her head. '_Astryd, where are you? We are ready to go, just waiting for you.'_

_'I'm coming right now. I'll be right there!'_ She responded.

She walked quickly over to Sophie's crib, looking over the side at the sleeping baby. She brought out the stack of papers she had been so busy working on all week.

"These pictures are very important Sophie." She whispered. "I need you to make sure my daddy sees them when it's time. Take good care of them for me until then, okay?"

Astryd tucked the stack of paper under a blanket that laid at the end of the crib. "I'm scared Sophie. I don't know what's going to happen, but these pictures will help."

She blew Sophie a kiss through the bars of the crib, and quietly left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It was the middle of the night when Natasha Romanoff put the helicopter down, in the same place she picked it up. She made the sure the object was secured exactly as it was when she found it. And by the time anyone noticed the chopper was back? Well, she was long gone.

* * *

"I know you said it wasn't dangerous, but I'm still glad that thing is gone." Tony sat next to Loki on the couch against the wall in the lab.

"I didn't say it wasn't dangerous. I just said I THOUGHT it wasn't." Bruce clarified, from across the room.

"Well that's a bit disconcerting." Tony mumbled. And then he jumped to his feet so suddenly, it actually startled Loki a bit.

"By the Gods man, you are like a squirrel. Sit still for a moment."

Tony paced the lab, "I can't. I'm always like this when I'm waiting for results on things. This is why I usually have more than one thing going on at a time. Less.." He waved his arm around, "waiting around."

"Well it could take hours to get all the results, so you might as well find something to occupy you." Bruce looked back down at his laptop.

"Good plan, I'm going downstairs to tinker with the newest addition to the accessories on my new suit. I'll be back later."

Tony headed for the door, and when it opened he walked straight into Lucy. He caught her just before she fell to the floor.

"Geez Tony, in a hurry?" Lucy stepped aside, pulling Coul with her, moving out of his way.

"Sorry Luce! Jarvis, call me when something exciting happens."

"I always do Sir."

Lucy walked into the lab, and looked from Loki laying on the couch, to Bruce playing solitaire on his computer. "Busy day boys?" She smiled at her husband.

"It will be when we get all of our results back. I thought you were going to the park today?" Loki reached over, and grabbed his son, before the boy could get into anything dangerous. He recognized the gleam in the boy's eyes well, it was the same one he got on occasion.

Lucy looked gratefully at her husband. "Don't touch Coul, these things are not toys. And yes, we are supposed to be going to the park. In fact Derek is downstairs with the car waiting, but I can't find Astryd. I thought she might be in here. But I see she isn't."

Loki shook his head, "no, I haven't seen her since this morning."

Lucy called to her daughter, and when Astryd responded that she was on her way, she told Coul it was time to leave.

"Have a good time at the park. Take care of your mother and sister." Loki hugged his son.

"I will dad. When we get back, can I help in here with you?"

Loki looked to Lucy, who sighed. "We'll see Coul. I'll think about it." She finally said, seeing the hopeful faces of both of her boys.

Lucy kissed Loki goodbye, and then she had a sudden feeling. "Be careful today okay? Something feels strange."

"Strange how?" Loki asked.

"I'm not sure." She shook it off, and gave him a hug. "I love you, we'll be back in a few hours."

She turned to leave, and Loki grabbed her arm, "Lucy?"

She waved him away, "it's nothing I'm sure. Just one of my weird feelings, it will pass."

"As long as you're sure." Loki looked skeptical, and worried.

But Lucy just smiled, and kissed him again. Taking Coul's hand she left for the elevator.

When she reached the lobby Astryd was waiting at the doors. "Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see Sophie for a minute."

They headed out to the car. And when they got in, Lucy noticed Derek, who was their usual driver, and security, wasn't alone today. "I'm sorry we are late Derek! Things got a bit crazy at the last second. Who is your friend?"

"It's no problem Lucy. This is Owen, he is new on security. I am training him today." Derek's voice sounded a bit strained, and he didn't even turn around to see her when he spoke.

Lucy took in Owen's strange appearance. He was wearing a suit, and a baseball cap. Not really a normal combination. She stuck out her hand, "nice to meet you Owen."

The man waved over his shoulder, "nice to meet you too ma'am. I don't really shake hands, if that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. Well, to the park then I guess. Thank you Derek." Lucy watched Owen as they drove to the park. She was so distracted trying to get a read on him, she didn't realize they were nowhere near where they should have been, until they had been driving for fifteen minutes.

"Derek? Where are we going? Didn't I mention we wanted to go to the carousel?"

He didn't respond, he just kept driving. "Derek? Can you hear me?" Lucy reached forward, to put her hand on Derek's shoulder, only to have Owen grab her wrist with reflexes faster than a cat.

He raised a gun from the front seat, slowly until it was level with Lucy's face. "Let's not cause any trouble for the children now, shall we? Do not call for help, within your mind, or otherwise. I can hear it either way. I have been instructed to keep the children from harm, but no such request was made of you."

Lucy's heart was pounding, and she looked over her shoulder at her children. She raised her hands in surrender, and sat back. She took a good look at Owen's face, as he looked at her. And then she glanced up at the hat, she immediately assumed the hair underneath was probably a strange color.

"You are an empath. And an elf, like me." She stated it simply, knowing she was correct. "Are you from Alfheim?"

"Do not try and make friends with me, it will not help you. Now stay quiet, we will be arriving at our location in one hours time."

Lucy looked at her children with bravery and resolve. Trying to exude anything but fear to keep them from panicking. But inside she knew they were in trouble. This was Skylanas, she was sure of it. And no one would know that they were missing for hours. He had plenty of time to do whatever he wished with them.

* * *

Loki must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he heard Bruce say, "Well, this isn't good."

He jumped upright, and headed to where Bruce was standing in front of a large monitor.

Bruce shook his head in disbelief. "Um, Jarvis?"

"Calling him now Dr. Banner."

Bruce shifted from page to page, trying to understand fully what he was seeing. Tony came running in at full speed. "What do we have boys?"

Bruce looked over at him, "what we have, is a biological weapon that could completely devastate North America."

"I'm sorry, did you say biological?" Tony reached up, moving the pages around. "Well holy shit, you were right, biological weaponry at it finest. And by finest, I mean totally alien. This is not earth technology."

"Are you saying this IS Asgardian?" Loki demanded. "Because we would never do this, we would never..."

Tony put a hand on Loki's shoulder, "easy there big guy. Let's hear what Jarvis has to say. Jarvis, are you saying the weapon is Asgardian? And how does it work?"

"When all ten pieces are assembled it will look like this." Jarvis brought up a digital drawing of all ten objects fitting together into one giant rock. "I believe once it is activated, a virus will be released in gaseous form. It will make almost everyone within its path sick to varying degrees, until eventually their organs give out and they die. And once it is in the atmosphere, it will slowly move throughout the continent."

"But you said not everyone will get sick?" Bruce asked.

"True Dr. Banner, not everyone will be affected by the virus, but most will be. And not everyone infected will die, but again, most will. It will be a very effective, and efficient weapon."

"We need to contact someone. They have got to keep these things apart from each other." Bruce ran for his phone.

"It's too late," Tony waved his hand. "I've had Jarvis monitoring their communications as well. Including the one we so graciously returned to them last night, all ten were moved, and are together somewhere. But no one is saying where. From what I heard, not everyone was included in the decision, and now there are some very angry people looking for them."

"But their origins? Where are they from?" Loki persisted.

"I am sorry to tell you Mr. Odinson, but there was only one compound I recognized in the objects. And it was an ore that exists in only one other place I have looked."

"Let me guess. Asgard." Loki muttered.

"Possibly Sir, but what I was going to say was Thor's hammer."

"You analyzed Thor's hammer?" Loki looked at Tony suspiciously.

"Hey, I'm a scientist. What did you expect."

Loki turned back to the monitor, "wait, did you say it was an ore?"

"Yes Sir. The same type used in the construction of the hammer."

Suddenly the pieces were falling into place. Suddenly everything made sense. "Of course. Why did I not think of this before now." Loki suddenly looked panicked. "We need to find Lucy. She is in danger."

He headed for the door, Bruce and Tony on his heels. "Wait Loki!" Tony shouted, "what's going on? Do you know who is doing all of this?"

Loki stopped mid-stride breathless, "yes. I know who is doing this. His name is Skylanas, and he tried to take my children before we got here. He is doing this. It is revenge on my father and me. My father for removing him from power in Alfheim, and imprisoning him. And me..." Loki trailed off.

"And you? Why you?" Bruce asked softly.

A tear rolled down Loki's cheek. "Because I married his daughter."

* * *

When the vehicle stopped Owen removed his cap, revealing a head of short blue hair. They were in some kind of underground garage, and their were other men waiting for them. Most were human, but Lucy did see at least two other elves.

Owen pulled them from the car, and Derek sat motionless, as if under some kind of spell. Which most, if not all of these men, probably were.

Lucy and her children stood together, she was so proud of their bravery, as neither of them cried a tear. Instead they held hands, and stood resolutely in front of her, as if to protect her.

When he climbed out of the car next to where they stood, she recognized him immediately. His bright red hair, stuck up in every direction, just the way Coul's did. It made Lucy's stomach turn to see it.

He walked over until he was just feet from them. He crouched low in front of the children. "Astryd, Coul, it is delightful to see you again." He reached a hand forward, and Coul stepped in front of Astryd, and knocked it to the side.

"Don't touch my sister. And if you hurt her, or my mom, I will hurt you. My dad told me to take care of them, and I will." Coul's little fists were shaking in anger, and Lucy reached forward and pulled him back.

Skylanas chuckled darkly, and got to his feet. "And Lucy. How nice it is to finally meet you in person. I admit, I am glad you were spared, my daughter."

"Don't call me that. NEVER call me that." Lucy practically shouted. "What is it you want with us? Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just call it my own kind of revenge, shall we? Odin, and his false frost giant of a son, will both fall at my feet before this is over."

It was Lucy's turn to chuckle at that. "You are an idiot if you really think that will happen. Odin kneels to no man, and my husband would tear every limb off your body, before giving you anything you might want from him."

Suddenly Lucy felt a pinch in her neck from behind her, and things started to get all blurry.

Skylanas walked to where Lucy stood, as she fought to stay on her feet. "What have you done?" She whispered.

"Hush child, you and your offspring will sleep until I move you to a safer location. Well safer for me anyway." He smiled at her. "Now don't fight it, you cannot win."

Lucy watched helplessly. Owen held her on her feet, as she saw her children being drugged, and carried to the car Skylanas climbed out of. The last thing she remembered before passing out, was the sound of his laughter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n. Miss Padawan you totally crack me up. Your review really did make me lol, out loud and everything. And to my girl of many names, I love that you are so attached to my characters. You guys are awesome.**

**I have recently had a few new followers add the story, if you have a minute, please review! **

**Thanks for reading :)**

Chapter Twenty

What happened next was nothing short of chaos. And it continued for the next twelve hours.

Tony sat with Pepper ticking things off an imaginary list. "Fury has been informed of everything. He and Bruce are trying to get a hold of someone who knows where the objects were taken. There is still no sign of Lucy, or the kids. Apparently Lucy's father is quite notorious, and crazier than a barrel of monkeys. Loki and Steve are out looking for Lucy's security agent and driver Derek. That is where I should be as well, but I wanted to fill you in on everything." He exhaled, and sighed. "Is this really happening?"

Pepper took his hand, "I'm sorry, I was suppose to go with them to the park. Maybe if I had gone, this wouldn't have happened. Wait, Phil!? He must be a mess! Where is he?"

Tony ducked his head, "I didn't want to tell you this tonight, on top of everything else Pepper. But things with Wendy have gone downhill. It's one of the main reasons Bruce is trying to get in touch with the government people. He thinks Wendy was infected by the virus from the object. That maybe when it crashed at her house, it leaked into her water supply. There is so much more to tell you, but there just isn't time. I'm sorry, I need to go join the search."

Pepper wiped a tear from her cheek, and leaned in for a kiss as Tony bent over her.

He brushed the hair from her face, "please try and get some sleep, while Sophie is sleeping. The new nanny will be here tomorrow."

Pepper opened her mouth to argue, and Tony put his hand over it. "Don't Pepper. I don't have the strength. It's the one you liked when we first interviewed, and with things as crazy as they are, we are going to need her."

Pepper nodded her head in resignation, realizing he was probably right. Things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

"Phil, you should go. Please, I am fine, and Lucy needs you."

Phil looked at Wendy with anguish. She was being so brave, but with the tubes they were adding one, by one, and the oxygen she was on now, the word "fine" didn't come to mind when you looked at her.

But Lucy. His Lucy. His instinct was to ransack every building in New York until she, or someone who knew where she was, spilled out of it. He wanted to join the search for her useless security agent, but he felt too guilty leaving Wendy, now that they knew this virus was probably taking control of her.

He just shook his head, "I can't leave you."

Wendy was actually starting to feel a bit angry, "Phil, the one woman that was keeping this virus at bay is missing. I need her just as much as you do. Please! I will rest while you are gone, but you need to go look for her. Think of how scared the twins must be. Now get out of here before I lose my temper."

Lucy's visits had seemed to really be helping Wendy's situation. And in the time she had been gone, Wendy's illness was worsening, at an alarming rate.

She was right, he needed to get out of here and find Lucy. She was Wendy's only hope at this point.

"Please try and rest. I will let you know as soon as we know anything." He pushed her hair off her forehead, and kissed it.

She smiled, "go and save the world Agent Coulson." And then she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

"No YOU don't understand. I need to speak to the agent in charge. Right. Now." Fury paced the lab, while yelling at the tenth person he actually managed to get on the phone.

Bruce sat across the room, on his own phone, trying to get the doctors who first examined Wendy on the line. "Yes ma'am I am aware it's the middle of the night. But unfortunately that doesn't change the urgency of the matter. Now I understand it is a Dr.," Bruce looked down at the paper on the table he had been scribbling on for hours now. "Williams, that I need to talk to. And while I am sure he probably isn't in his lab, he is going to want to speak to me. Please ma'am I need the number to get a hold of him. Or at the very least I will hold, until you can connect me with him yourself."

Bruce gave a sigh of relief as the woman finally relented in getting the man on the phone while he waited. "Thank you." He waited perhaps five minutes, before an angry and tired voice was connected to him.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"Dr. Williams?"

"Yes, who are you?"

Bruce took a deep breath, and just started talking. "Dr. Williams, this is Dr. Bruce Banner of SHIELD. I am calling on behalf of the agency, and citizen Wendy Rogers. We have some information that you need to know about with your investigation. We believe the objects you have been studying are carrying a virus, and that it is probable that Miss Rogers was infected."

"I'm sorry, but did you say Bruce Banner? Like THE Bruce Banner?"

Bruce pinched his nose, and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Not really the point Dr. Williams."

"Then what is the point...oh Miss Rogers, yes. Has she been hospitalized? What are her symptoms? Are they similar to her ex-husbands?"

"Yes, they are." Bruce was surprised he mentioned Michael. And then he realized what it implied.

Fury was yelling at someone, so Bruce moved out into the hallway, where it was quiet, before he continued. "Dr. Williams, are you saying you knew about Wendy's ex-husband's illness? Were you aware of its significance?"

The man gave a long pause before continuing. "I can neither confirm nor deny that statement Dr. Banner. I would like to see Miss Rogers test results, and maybe examine her myself, when can I see her?"

Bruce felt sick, "you knew. You knew she was infected, just like Michael. And you knew his illness was significant. How long have you known? Is there anything we can do to help her?"

The doctor was clearly unhappy with the direction this conversation had taken. "Dr. Banner, what I know, and when I knew it is irrelevant. The point is, I need to see Wendy Rogers and study this virus. I need to know how it works, and watch its progress, in case it gets out to the public."

Bruce started shaking, "I'm sorry Dr. Williams, but I am going to have to hang up now. Because of I don't, I am going to get angry enough that this place will be a pile of rubble, and then I am going to come for you. My point is this, if you can help this woman then help her. Because if you can, and you don't? I'll rip your arms off."

"As of right now, there is nothing I can do to help you Dr. Banner." The man's voice was shaky, and terrified. "But, can I still see her? I would like to see what the virus is doing." He almost whispered.

Bruce roared into the phone, and disconnected it before he completely lost control.

* * *

Fury jumped at the sound of Banner's roar. When it wasn't followed by chaos and mayhem, he assumed the man had gotten it under control. And he went back to yelling at his newest victim, this time it was the man who was originally in charge of the investigation of the objects. "I told you, I don't have time for this shit. We have got to find out who ordered these things to be moved. They cannot be in the same place together, you are looking at the deaths of possibly millions of people."

"Yes Director, I do understand what you are saying, but the point is, we don't know. We don't know who ordered them moved, or where they have been taken. I haven't slept in a week trying to figure this out. You obviously have better sources than I do, you seem to know more than me." The man paused, and for a moment Fury was afraid he had lost the connection.

"Listen Director, I'm going to do us both a big favor here. I'm not going to ask you how you know, or got all this information. Instead, I am going to set up a meeting, for you with all of us who are involved with this project. We obviously have a lot to discuss, and it sounds like SHIELD is involved, whether they wanted it to be or not. You claim to know who is behind all of this, and what is happening, and we have only speculations on that information. If you are willing to share all you know, perhaps an agreement can be made that we all work together?"

Fury's other line started beeping, he glanced at the phone to see Stark's number. "I have to go, set up the meeting. Today if possible."

"Yes, director. I'll see what I can do."

Fury disconnected, and reconnected with Stark, "give me some good news man."

"We've got Derek. Bringing him back to the tower now. Be there in a few minutes. I thought you might want to be in on the interrogation."

"Try and stop me." Fury grumbled into the phone.

* * *

Derek sat at a long table in one of the conference rooms, on Tony's office level. He was shaking and barely holding onto a cup of coffee. Every time he lifted it to his lips, he barely got a sip before he had to lower it back to the table, to keep it from spilling all over. Loki sat across from the man, desperation etched into his face.

Fury, Tony, Steve, Phil, and Bruce all stood in the corner talking quietly about the man.

"Where did you find him?" Fury whispered.

"He was at home, believe it or not. We didn't find him there the fist time, because he was passed out in the car down in the parking garage." Tony said.

"And how did he explained what happened?"

"He didn't. He completely freaked out when we asked him where Lucy and the kids were, so we brought him back here to see what we can get out of him."

The men approached the table, each taking a seat. Fury sat on the table, next to Derek. "Tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry Sir, but I just don't remember." He raised a shaky hand up, and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well what do you remember?" Loki asked.

Fury was impressed with the restraint Loki was showing, considering the situation.

"I was getting ready to leave, to come and pick up Lucy. I grabbed my keys, and headed down to the car." He winced, as if in pain, and put a hand to his head. "No. Wait, that isn't right. Somebody knocked on my door, just as I was leaving. It's fuzzy, but the memory is there."

"That's good. That means all the memories are there. We just need to find them. Let's start with this one. Do you remember who stood on the other side of the door, after you opened it?" Loki spoke softly, and calmly.

Derek closed his eyes. "There were two of them. One had on a baseball cap."

The questioning went on for some time. Loki was patient, and asked specific questions, in a soothing voice. And though there was some information Derek still couldn't seem to grasp, he was slowly remembering some of the details.

The other men just listened in silence. Phil wanted to scream, this was taking too long! How could Loki sit here so calmly? He quietly got to his feet, and paced the room a bit, until Loki gave him a dangerous look over his shoulder. He went back to his seat, and rested his head in his hands, slowly counting to ten.

"Tell me Derek, do you remember the location of the underground garage where you gave Lucy and the twins over?" Steve carefully asked.

"I'm trying sir, but I don't know that it would help. I am fairly certain I remember him loading them into another car."

Loki leaned forward suddenly, "Derek you said 'him', can you recall what he looked like?"

"Or the car, maybe?" Phil added.

Derek's shirt was wet with sweat, he closed his eyes, and he laid his head on the table. "Red hair, but not like Lucy's. More like Coul's." Loki nodded his head, at the men sitting around the table, to affirm this is what he expected. "The car was, black? Or dark blue maybe?"

"And were you inside your car while Lucy and the children were moved? Or were you within hearing range of them?"

His head still on the table Derek muttered, "I was in the car. But my window was rolled down." He lifted his head, and tears streaked his face.

Loki leaned forward, resting his hand on Derek's arm. "This is not your fault, whether you believe me or not. I just have one more question, but it the most important one. I need you to concentrate, and be patient while you attempt to remember."

Derek nodded his head, "I will do my best."

"Do you remember anything the man might have said about where they were going? Or anything he said at all?"

You could have heard a pin drop. The men all held their breath, and let Derek take his time.

Derek's eyes popped open suddenly, and he almost smiled. Then his face fell.

"What Derek? What did you just remember?" Phil asked, reaching his breaking point.

"I thought I remembered something, but it doesn't make any sense."

"Sense or not, what did you remember?" Loki pleaded.

"He said something about it not being safe here, I think. But it's the words that don't make sense. He said he was delivering them to another realm, where they would be safe. But that doesn't make sense does it? Realm? What does that even mean?"

Loki slumped in his chair, all hope seeping out of him into the floor beneath him. "It means they are not on this world anymore." He looked to his friends for strength. "They could be in anywhere by now."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Loki could count on one hand the number of times he had begged for something, in his very long life. But this time he would do so on his knees if had to.

They stood in front of a panel of government people. Fury had used the words, "less is more", and decided that he and Loki would be the only two SHIELD members in attendance. And while the others were not excited to be left out of the meeting, they said they understood.

Of course, then they immediately decided amongst themselves they were going anyway. Fury stopped them at the door, and told them they could wait in the hall, it was as far as they got him to relent. So they made themselves comfortable to wait.

After Fury made sure they were going to keep their "no questions asked" promise, he started explaining what his teams had discovered. Loki stood quietly at his side, dressed fully in his armor.

Fury had not been happy about that, "it makes it look like you are trying to intimidate them. Not exactly the feeling we are trying to get across here."

But Loki just looked him straight in the eyes, "I am going home after this meeting. Whether these people agree or not. I need my father's help, and I am not going to let them stop me. If my appearance intimidates them, well then, so be it."

The look in Loki's eyes, made it clear to Fury, that arguing with him right now, was not a good choice. So he let it be.

"Director, how can you say Asgard is not involved, when all the evidence YOU provided, says otherwise?"

Fury sighed, "because you are twisting the information I am giving you to make it sound that way. Asgard is being setup here. By a man who was here on this planet once before. I have the records of his past visit, if you will just look at them." He shook a stack of manilla envelopes at them.

"But you have no physical evidence that this man is responsible for what is happening now. It is only your word, and the word of the man standing next to you. How can we take that at face value, considering the source of the information?"

Fury started to get a bit nervous, as he noticed Loki's shaking hands, clench into shaking fists. He reached over, and placed a hand on Loki's arm. Giving him a shake of his head. Loki stretched his fingers out, and folded his arms across his chest, as Fury continued his argument.

"The evidence we have is sufficient. You just need to have an open mind to the idea, that you might be incorrect about your assumptions of Asgard. That city we discovered has been proven by reputable sources to be almost twelve hundred years old. And the Asgardians haven't stepped foot in it for that long. Loki can attest to that. As far as the purpose of the city, let this man return home, and ask Odin. He is the only one who can truly answer that question."

One of the men chuckled, "reputable sources? My sources say Tony Stark is one of those. How can you even say reputable with a straight face?"

Loki couldn't take it anymore. He spoke quietly, and calmly, but the anger in his voice was unmistakable. "Tony Stark is a genius. He has done more for your investigation, than all of your scientists combined. But that is irrelevant." He shook his head, and looked down for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

He looked back up, into their eyes. "This man, that has done all of this has taken my family. My wife, and my children. Does this mean nothing to all of you? Do you not have families of your own?"

He stepped closer to them, and held out his hands. "I have to return to Asgard. I can, and will send someone back with the answers you seek. Please, I was considered a God to your people, not that long ago. And now here I stand needing your help. Listen to what the Director has told you. He is correct, and the answers you seek to save your people, all lay within Asgard. Let me go home. I beg of you."

"And what assurances do we have that you will return? Or that you will send someone else?"

Furious, Loki took another step forward, and raised his hand. Fury reached out and grabbed Loki's arm, as the people on the panel all flinched, some even leaning back in fear.

Fury shouted, "because he will take someone with him. Someone of my choosing, who has something at stake in the situation. Phil Coulson is my best agent, and he will not let Loki fail. Trust me when I tell you, he has a lot to lose, if Loki can't get the help we need."

The men and women all looked at one another, until finally one of them said, "we take a vote?"

"Majority rules."

* * *

Tony laid on the hallway floor right outside the conference room. Bruce stood next to where he laid. "Get up, that floor is probably disgusting. Plus you are getting some angry looks from security." He nodded his head in the direction of a very annoyed looking man.

Tony sat his head up enough to see the man, and gave him a wave. "If they are that annoyed, then maybe they should just let us in. We've been out here waiting for hours."

"It hasn't been hours." Steve grumbled from across the hall. "It just FEELS that way."

Phil paced back and forth between them for the thousandth time, and looked up in surprise as Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton approached.

"Thanks for inviting us to the meeting guys. We haven't been looking everywhere for you at all." Natasha said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Steve smiled, and reached to shake their hands. "Didn't know if you were even in the country. But glad you are here."

"So what do we know?" Clint asked, looking down at Tony with a confused expression.

"Nothing. We know nothing. They won't let us in." Phil answered

"Relax Agent Coulson, they can't ignore all the evidence we have found. They have to at least agree there are a lot of questions as to what is going on." Natasha responded, she walked over and leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest.

As she finished her sentence, the door finally opened and Fury and Loki exited. Loki looked surprised at everyone there waiting, and it almost made him smile.

Fury held up his hands, as multiple voices started asking questions. "Alright everybody. They are willing to listen, even though they still won't be persuaded that Asgard is not at fault here. There is a lot to discuss, but there isn't time. Coulson, you will go with Loki to Asgard. Assist him in getting us some help here, and get back ASAP. Got it? Everyone else? Back to SHIELD, we still have a lot of work to do."

They all turned, and headed down the hallway except Phil. "Director? Leaving right now to go to Asgard? I want to help, but what if something happens to Wendy while I'm gone?"

Loki clapped his hand on Phil's shoulder, "I know I am asking a lot of you. But I need your help, please come with me, and I promise to have you back here as soon as I can."

Phil nodded his head. "Let's go."

* * *

"Thank you for opening the gate so quickly." Loki bowed before Hiemdall. He knew the man hated him, but he still did his job, regardless.

"Of course your majesty." He looked from Loki, to Phil with suspicion. "Where are princess Lucy, and the children?"

Loki's eyes filled with tears, and he flinched in pain, "I wish I knew great one. We need to be on our way to the palace immediately, or I would gladly tell you everything. We must go."

Loki ran across bi-frost, with Phil right behind him. Phil did his best to ignore the wonder around him, and focus on the task at hand.

When they reached the other side of the bridge, Loki turned to Phil. "This is where I will be needing your assistance. We have no horses, and it will take us far too long to walk. I am going to have to teleport both of us."

Phil looked at Loki skeptically. "All the way to the palace? Can you do that?"

Loki looked down, "no I cannot. That is why I will need your help. I do not know how close I can get us, I have never tried to go such a distance. I once transported Lucy from the stadium to the palace, and it exhausted me. This is twice that distance, at least. It will drain me completely to do this. I may even fall unconscious."

"So I need to carry you the rest of the way then?"

Loki gave a sad smile, and put a hand on Phil's shoulder. "Things are far heavier here, than on Midgard. You will not be able to carry me. You will have to find us help. Someone with a horse that we can use to make up the rest of the distance. Do you know how to ride?"

Phil nodded his head, but was quite uncertain as to whether riding horses at home could be compared to the giants they rode here.

"Ready then?" Loki asked tentatively.

Phil just stepped forward and nodded his head, and before he realized it happened, they were standing in the middle of a deserted street. Phil looked around, and was grateful to see the palace only a few city blocks in the distance.

He turned back to Loki, who was trying to steady himself. Finally he just reached out for Phil, and collapsed. Phil attempted to lower him to the ground, but Loki was right, the man felt like he weighed five hundred pounds. He did his best to slide him to the street, rather than just dropping him in a heap, and then turned to look for help.

He ran to the door closest to his location. Having no idea what was waiting on the other side, he pounded on it and waited patiently.

A tall man opened the door, and looked down quizzically at Phil. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I need your help. Do you have a horse?" Phil was trying not to sound as frantic as he felt.

"Of course I have a horse. But I cannot just entrust it to a complete stranger."

Phil pointed to Loki still laying in the street. "I have Prince Loki with me, I need to get him to the palace as quickly as possible. It's an emergency."

The man looked over Phil's shoulder at Loki, and then back at Phil with a worried look on his face. "The prince, does he live?"

"What? Oh yes, yes he is alive. Just unconscious. I don't suppose you have anything that would help with that too?"

"Of course. Give me a moment, I'll be right out."

He closed the door in Phil's face, and for a second Phil was sure the man was never coming back. He ran back to Loki, and started slapping his face, trying to get him to wake up. A moment later, the man knelt next to Phil.

"Here try this, just hold it under his nose. If that does not work, pour it down his throat."

Phil took the bottle of strange looking liquid an looked at the man, "this is safe right?"

The man sighed, "I would not kill a Prince of Asgard. His state was brought on by using too much magic, am I correct?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He tried to teleport us to the palace, and this is as far we got." As Phil was speaking he opened the bottle and waved it in front of Loki's face. Nothing happened.

"He must drink it. Pour it down his throat, it will work quickly. I will retrieve my horse."

The man left quickly, and Phil tilted Loki's head back. He looked at the green stuff in the bottle, and grimaced. "Well, sorry buddy. This stuff looks awful, but we gotta do this." He said, as he poured the liquid down Loki's throat.

It took about thirty seconds, and then Loki's eyes fluttered open and he started to cough. "Thank goodness that worked. I did not want to have to give you mouth to mouth.".

Phil helped Loki sit up, right as the man came back with his horse.

"Are you alright my lord?" The man bowed low before Loki.

Loki nodded, and recognized the man from the marketplace. "Yes. Thank you for your assistance. I will have your steed returned to you, as soon as we reach the palace."

"Of course your majesty, there is no hurry. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Loki tried to remember the man's name, to thank him properly, but his mind was still foggy. Phil reached his hand out and shook the surprised man's hand. "Thanks buddy."

Loki climbed to his feet, and was able to climb up behind Phil onto the horse. Phil shook his head, he was about to ride a giant horse. It was by far the craziest thing that had happened in a very long time, and considering his job, that was saying something.

He maneuvered the animal slowly towards the palace, knowing if Loki fell off, he was not going to be able to get him back on. Loki wobbled, but managed to stay upright. He was pale, and looked completely exhausted.

When they finally arrived at the base of the palace stairs, Phil murmured that he was never happier to see security guards in his life. He called out to them and they came running over.

"Prince Loki? Are you alright? What are you doing here?" One of the guards said, as two other lifted Loki from the horse, and held him on his feet.

"I need to see my father...emergency..." He managed to mumble, before he passed out again.

The guards looked to Phil. "Odin, We need to see Odin right away."

The guard next to Phil, frowned. "The Allfather is not here. He and Prince Thor have been away for days now. The queen sits on the throne, until his return."

"Then take us to her please."

They were quite a site stumbling into the throne room. Two guards carrying the still unconscious Loki, and Phil following with two more guards in tow.

Frigga climbed to her feet, as they entered. And when she recognized her son, she gasped.

"Loki!? What has happened? How did he get here?" She placed her hands on her son's face, pushing his long hair back and looking in each one of his eyes.

Phil cleared his throat, "um, I'm sorry ma'am, but there is a lot of explaining to do, and not a lot of time."

Frigga looked up, and seemed to notice him for the first time. "Agent Coulson! Where is Lucy?"

"A LOT of explaining, ma'am."

Frigga huffed, and looked around. "Place him in his chair." She turned to a young girl, that Phil recognized from his last visit. "Kayla, fetch Alfie. Send him for the healers, and retrieve me a vial of draught from the cabinet in Lucy's chambers."

"Yes your majesty." The girl said, she bowed, and ran for the door as one of the guards opened it for her.

Frigga then turned to the guard that had been in the room with her. "Gunnar we need Sif, and the warriors three here immediately. Find them."

"As you wish your majesty.". He ran out the door, taking two of the guards with him.

Phil was amazed at the woman's grace. She was completely calm, and seemed to know exactly what to do, despite having absolutely no idea what was happening.

She ran to her son, and knelt in front of him. She removed a band from the bottom of her hair, and pulled Loki's hair back out of his face. "Wake up my boy, I am here. What has happened?" She whispered it softly to him, like a lullaby, as she softly brushed her hand over his face. When he didn't open his eyes, she turned to Phil. "Tell me everything."

Phil had never seen a woman multitask like Queen Frigga. She gave orders as people entered the room, sometimes without even looking to see who it was. She hovered over Loki, who was finally conscious enough to speak. She was constantly holding his hand, or touching his face. She sat on the floor at his feet, and refused to move, as the healers worked. All while listening intently as Loki and Phil explained their entire situation.

She didn't even lose a step when she was told about Lucy and the children. Phil thought he saw a tear make its way down her cheek, but she wiped it quickly and went back to work.

They were still in the middle of their story, when Thor's friends arrived. The four of them bowed before Frigga and Loki, and Sif spoke for all of them.

"Your orders my queen?"

"Find Odin and Thor. Today. I don't care what they are doing, or where they are. Find them, and bring them home. Skylanas has been to Midgard, and he has taken our daughter, and grandchildren."

All four were quick to their feet at her words. "It will not take all four of us to find them your majesty. Surely there is something more we can do?"

Frigga nodded her head, "yes, yes maybe you are right. Split up, two go for Odin, and the other two need to start asking questions. Try going to some of Loki's less reputable friends." She looked over at her son, who nodded his head.

"What information are we seeking exactly? Sif asked.

"Lucy and the children were moved from Midgard to another realm. We are not sure which one." Loki managed to say. "See if anyone has heard anything about their movements, or anything else that is unusual."

"Of course Loki. I am sorry for what has taken place. We WILL find them, I promise." Fandral added.

And with that the four of them headed out of the palace at a run.

Phil crouched down next to Frigga, "Now what?" He said softly.

She looked up at her exhausted son. "Now, Loki's guards take him to his room to rest. And you and I? Well, Agent Coulson, we wait."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Even though Pepper was loathe to admit it out loud, Tony had been right about the nanny. Even having her here a few hours a day, gave Pepper the time to catch up on some much needed work. Not to mention all the work she was doing to cover for Tony, as he helped SHIELD.

It had only been a couple of days, and she was already more than worth her pay. Pepper smiled as she walked into Sophie's nursery to see the baby sleeping in the woman's arms.

Her name was Agnes. She was exactly what you pictured when you thought of old timey nannies. Her gray speckled hair, was always impeccably styled, and she spoke with a soft british accent. She was middle aged, and was a bit intimidated by the size of the tower. She tended to camp herself within Pepper and Tony's apartment. But Pepper loved it, because not only did she always know where to find her, but the apartment was spotless.

The woman was a busy body, and when she wasn't coddling Sophie, she was cleaning something. She was a dream come true.

"I just wanted to let you know I was back." Pepper whispered to the woman.

Agnes slowly lowered the sleeping baby into her crib, and followed Pepper from the room.

"You are early miss. I still have two hours left to work. I haven't even mopped the kitchen yet."

Pepper smiled at the woman, "well then call it a reprieve. You are free to go home early if you wish, or you can stay and have lunch with me."

The older woman put her arm through Pepper's. "Well now, how can I resist an invitation to lunch. Especially when I made you my famous egg salad today."

She sat Pepper at the table, and went about preparing two plates of food. Pepper watched her with a smile, knowing she could never admit to Tony how much she loved this woman. His ego would never recover.

She noticed a stack of strange papers sitting on the table. She picked them up, and starting sifting through them. "Agnes, what are these?"

Agnes turned, "Oh! I'm glad you saw those. I meant to give them to you yesterday, I found them in the baby's crib. I assumed they were important, although I admit, I cannot tell what they are."

"They look like drawings." Pepper looked through the stack, one by one. But they all just sort of looked like scribbling. "You said you found them in Sophie's bed?"

Agnes nodded, as Pepper laid them all out on the table in front of her. "This is so strange."

She looked up, as she heard Tony shout from the living room. "I smell food. I hope it's something delicious, and fast, because I am starving, and in a hurry."

He ran into the kitchen, stopped and planted a kiss of Peppers head, waved at Agnes, and headed to find food.

"Tony, look at these." Pepper called to him.

He turned and with a mouth full of food said, "can't Pep. Guys waiting downstairs." He turned back to the refrigerator.

"I'm serious Tony, look at them." She shook the stack of papers in his direction.

He squinted at them for a moment. "Those are Astryd's. I've seen them before." He came back to kiss her on the cheek, stealing the rest of her sandwich as he left.

"Tony wait!" Pepper shouted, and finally managed to get his attention.

He stopped and faced her, holding his hands out. "What Pepper? What is it?"

"You said these are Astryd's? How did you know? Were you here when she left them?"

"She left them here? Why would she do that? Where did you find them?"

Agnes cleared her throat, "I found them Mr. Stark sir. They were under a blanket at the end of Sophie's crib."

"Well Pepper it seems you have a mystery to solve my love. Because I need to go, and I don't know what those drawings are, but Astryd was pretty damn adamant that they were important. I heard her arguing with Lucy about them a few days ago." He grabbed his jacket as he headed for the door.

"They were arguing? I've never heard them argue."

"Yep, it was weird, she threw a tantrum and everything. Well, I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. I'll be back late, don't wait up. Love ya." He yelled from halfway out the door.

Pepper looked back down at the stack of drawings, "important? I don't understand how these can be important."

Agnes put her hand on Pepper's. "This Astryd? She is one of the missing children, my dear?"

Pepper was lost in thought, so her response was slow. "What? Oh, yes, she is one of them, yes."

Agnes patted Pepper, and got to her feet with the dishes. "Well then, don't worry darling. She is just a child, children always think what they are doing is important. And tantrums, well those happen everyday."

She walked to the sink, and Pepper responded. "Astryd is not a regular child, she is gifted, and brilliant. If she says these pictures are important, well frankly I am inclined to believe her."

Pepper looked at each picture again carefully, "I just have to figure out why."

* * *

Loki sat begrudgingly on his Father's throne. "I do not see why you are insisting I be here. I should be out looking for Odin and Thor with everyone else."

Frigga sighed, "because my boy. Sif will find your father quick enough without your assistance, and I need your help. I have been doing your father's work for days now, and I have other things that need to be done. Do this for me Loki, and for your father. There are a number of meetings today. I know that you are distracted, but do your best. This realm needs leadership, and it is your birthright. So please?"

Loki felt guilty for whining to his mother, but since his last attempt at ruling Asgard had gone so dismally, he tried to avoid this situation. "Yes mother, of course. I will do my best." He bowed his head at her.

She kissed him on the cheek, and ran for the door.

Phil had been standing quietly off to one side. "So king eh?"

"Shut it, you." Loki pointed at him.

"I'm just saying, it's impressive. You know, to a little human like me." He smirked.

Loki growled, and got to his feet. "Bah!, this is so frustrating! I should be out there looking for my family, not here dealing with farmer's disputes!"

"We're going to find them you know. We are going to find them, they are going to be safe, and then you and I are going to take turns tearing Skylanas limb from limb."

"Can I go first?"

Phil shrugged, "we'll flip a coin."

* * *

Loki had never been so restless. He sat on the throne, and did his duty to his father. But most of his time was spent thinking about Lucy. He missed her smile, her laugh. He wanted to lay in her lap, and listen to her talk about her day, while she played with his hair.

By the time he finished with the last meeting for the day, he was on the verge of going totally crazy. Finally, as Phil was trying to keep him under control, Gunnar came running into the throne room. "They're here, your majesty! Your father and Thor!"

He held the door open, as Loki ran for it, not even waiting for them to come to him. With Phil on his heels, he ran into them in the hallway as they ran for the throne room.

"Father, tell me you can help me find my family."

Odin's threw his arms around his son, patting him on the back. "Of course we will find them Loki. Skylanas cannot hide them from us, no matter how hard he tries."

It was then that Loki noticed Odin's appearance. He looked every bit the old man he was. His face was gaunt, and pale. He had dark circles under his eyes, and appeared to be straining just to stay on his feet.

"Father what is wrong? Are you ill?" Loki stepped back looking at Thor, who just lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Of course not, my boy. I'm fine." He responded gruffly.

"No, you are not fine, I can tell from here." Frigga shouted from a few yards away. She ran to Odin, and took his face in her hands. "You need to rest. You look like you are about to collapse. Honestly Odin, you have to slow down!"

"I will my dear." He softly patted Frigga's hands. "As soon as we find my grandchildren and daughter. Now tell me everything you know." He turned back to Loki.

Loki looked at his mother helplessly, and then nodded his head. Knowing that arguing with Odin was pointless, he told him all about Lucy's kidnapping.

* * *

Frigga did convince them to eat, and as they sat together in the dining room, Odin did start to look a little better. Sif and the warriors three joined them, Volstagg, and Hogan having just returned from the city. Sadly with no new information.

Loki knew it was time to ask, he just hoped this wasn't going to be information he didn't want. "Father? I have to know about the city. The one at the top of Midgard. Why is it there, and was it you who put it there?"

Odin stopped eating, and looked at his son. "How did you know about that?"

Every eye turned to Loki, and Thor looked between his father, and brother in confusion. "What city? What are you talking about?"

"It's one of the reasons we are here. Skylanas has not just taken Lucy and the children. He has created a long running scenario that makes it appear as though you are about to destroy Midgard. He led them to the city, father, they know it's there. And they are aware it's Asgardian. How have I never heard of it before?"

Odin got to his feet, and headed for the door. "You cannot run from this father! Not this time, not when my family is at stake!"

Odin whirled back around in fury. "You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do. You are my son! And they are my family too!" He shouted, and Loki flinched.

Frigga got to her feet, standing between the men, with her hands raised. "Stop this madness, right now. Loki, sit down. Odin, it's time. The city remained hidden for far longer than you anticipated anyway. And it is not as though you did anything wrong. So explain yourself, so that they might make Midgard understand that none of this is our doing!"

Odin's shoulders slumped with a combination of exhaustion, and resignation. He walked back to the table, and leaned on the back of his chair for support.

"When the war, that eventually led me to you Loki, started, the fight was taken to Midgard. The frost giants where everywhere, but more prevalent in the northern areas, where it was the coldest."

He sighed, and walked around the chair and sat down. "You have to understand," he said, holding his hands out in surrender toward Phil. The only human in attendance. "The human race was no match for the Jotuns. They had to be stopped, and everything happened so quickly. So a secret bi-frost entrance was created, and with it, a secret settlement. Far to the north, further than even the Jotuns had traveled. The settlement started out as an encampment, but as the fighting continued, it grew into a city. A city of soldiers to be exact. When we acquired Mjolnir we hid it there. Even the casket was there for a time." He nodded his head in Loki's direction.

"And when the fighting ended, many men wanted to stay. And for a time, I let them. But as humanity rose again, I ordered all my people off the planet. I wanted the Midgardians to learn to grow on their own, without any disruption from Asgard. So the hammer, and the casket were moved here to their new home. Along with my new son." Odin gave Loki a sad smile, and looked down at his hands.

"We cleared the unfinished city, and I told our people it had been destroyed."

"But why lie? Why leave the city, and not destroy it?" Loki asked softly.

"Because I did not want to leave Midgard completely unprotected. If the city still stood, and the need arose, we could be there to assist if anything like the war was ever to happen again. To be completely truthful, I planned on sending soldiers if Thanos, and the Chitauri had been successful with their invasion. I was glad they were not. It was better for me to stay out of Midgardians affairs if at all possible." He turned to Phil again, "your people still have much to learn. In time, Asgard and Midgard will work together in many ways. But for now, it is best Midgard is left on its own."

"So the city was there for our protection?" Phil asked, mesmerized by Odin's story.

Odin nodded his head, "yes, and it is still there for the very same reason. But perhaps it is time for it to be destroyed as I claimed it was. Believe me Agent Coulson, I never intended for Midgard to ever feel threatened by Asgard. The idea that we would harm you, is preposterous. We were gods to your people at one time, because we cared for them. That has not changed."

"I need to go home. I need to tell them everything, but they are going to want more than my word." Phil said.

"Then I will return with you." Thor spoke.

"As will I." Sif added.

Thor nodded in her direction, "Sif and I will go with you, and the warriors three can help my brother and my father find Lucy and the twins. We will convince them of their safety where we are concerned, and help them prepare for whatever Skylanas has planned for them."

Everyone got to their feet, and said goodbyes. Thor pulled Loki into a crushing hug, "do not worry brother, all will be well."

"Thank you Thor. I certainly hope so."

Loki turned to see his mother arguing with Odin. "Just one day Odin. It is all I ask. Lucy is my daughter too, and I want her found safely just as you do, but you need to rest. Please my darling, one day?"

Odin kissed Frigga's cheek, "you worry too much my dear. I will be fine. Loki and I have a lot of work to do. Come Loki. You as well Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. We are going to Alfheim, it seems the most logical place to start." He headed for the door, the warriors three at his heels.

Loki went to his mother. "I'm sorry mother, I see now how much he needs rest. I will try my best to take care of him."

Frigga tilted her son's head down, and kissed the top. "I do not expect any of us will be able to take care of him. Until it is too late, I suppose."

"How much time do I have?" Loki asked, looking at his mother with a worried expression.

Frigga gave a small smile, "I do not know my love. But I would say not long. I have not seen him this tired in a very long time."

Loki ran after his father, feeling even more rushed than he did before.

* * *

Thor, Sif, and Phil walked into the SHIELD building within about two days of Phil's departure. They headed straight to Fury for their debriefing.

Fury's office was a disaster of maps, and paperwork. He shoved it all to the side as they came in, and reached out to shake all their hands. "Thor, Sif, thank you for coming. Now the three of you need to give me some good news. Because no matter what we do, we can't seem to find any sign of where this psycho is, or where he has hidden the weapon. All clues, and information seems to end up going nowhere. I don't know what this guy's timetable is, but I don't plan on losing to the little bastard, so tell me you have information that will help me."

Phil let Thor take the lead, and after all the explanations were finished, Fury leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well at least this should get the government on our side. Then maybe they will be more willing to share their information. There has got to be someone on the inside that knows what's going on. Mind controlled or not, we have to find them." Fury picked up his phone, "I'm going to call and set up another meeting. Thor, I will want you and Sif there if you don't mind. You are all free to go."

They stood to leave, but Fury called to Phil. "Coulson, something you need to know before you go."

Phil closed the door behind Thor and Sif, so it was just the two of them. "Wendy? Is she alright?"

"Physically, she is about the same as when you left. But Phil, her ex died yesterday. There was nothing they could do, and she has been kind of a mess from what I understand."

Phil turned to leave, "I've got to go to her."

"For what it's worth, tell her I'm sorry. And that we are going to do everything we can to find a cure for her, and run this bastard right into the ground."

"I will Sir, thank you."

Phil thought about what he was going to say, as he took the elevator up to Wendy's room. He wasn't good at things like this. He never knew what to say, and whatever he did say always came out sounding awkward, and insincere.

He entered the room, and her face was red, and her eyes were puffy. He decided to do the safe thing. He said nothing, just went to her bed, climbed carefully up and laid next to her, and let her cry in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n. Getting closer to the end y'all...**

Chapter Twenty-three

They searched every lead they had, and were to the point of exhaustion. Loki had watched his father struggle, and was starting to worry, he might be carrying him back to Asgard. "Father he is not here, I think we can be sure of that. It was a good place to start, but he doesn't seem to have returned anytime recently. We need to move on."

The warriors three stood quietly in the back of the room. The leadership of Alfheim had done more than their share to try and help with the search, but they too had given up, and left. It was just the five of them now.

"It just seemed like the most logical decision." Odin mumbled, going over the map in front of him for the hundredth time.

"Yes well, unfortunately Skylanas has never been known for his logic. Let's return to Asgard, and start gathering information on Svartálfar. Maybe he has taken them there. We know he went there to get ore for his weapon, perhaps he has made some sort of arrangement with them."

"Yes, my son, you are right. It's time to leave this place. I was truly hoping he would come here, we have many allies to assist us here. There will not be much assistance given to us from the dark elves."

"Well we will just have to try anyway." Loki went to his Father's side, and helped him to his feet. Even just a few hours before Odin would have waved Loki away, refusing his help. But Odin was failing, and Loki was terrified.

His only hope was to get him back to Asgard, and hope his mother could convince him to rest. They moved slowly to their steeds, and rode back to the gate. Odin used his magic to speed up their travel, despite Loki's arguments. And when they emerged on the other side, Loki realized that they were too late. His father's body laid unconscious over his horse.

They got him to the palace as quickly as possible, but the prognosis was not good. Odin sleep, and there was no telling for how long. And there was nothing to do but wait.

Loki and Frigga stood on either side of Odin's sleeping form, just as they had once before years ago.

"This places the mantle of rule on you again, my love."

Loki shook his head, there was no way he was doing this again. Not right now. "No mother, I cannot be king. Not now. I will retrieve Thor today, he can take the throne. I am not giving up the search for Lucy."

Frigga took Loki's hand, "I understand. And I am proud of you Loki. Go quickly, I will keep things together while you are away."

Loki bent down, and kissed the top of his mother's head. "I do love you Frigga."

"I know my boy. Go, take any and all the men you need. Find them."

Loki nodded, and ran for the door.

* * *

It had taken Pepper the better part of a day to finally realize it. It was a puzzle, a giant jigsaw puzzle. That is why the scribbles made no sense, it wasn't until they were all put together that she would be able to see the picture.

It had happened by accident as she tossed one piece onto another, and realized if she laid them side by side they matched up perfectly. Unfortunately, there were dozens of pieces of paper. She enlisted Agnes for a while, and when it was past time for Agnes to head home, they had still only managed to put about eight pieces together.

Pepper stood from the floor, and stretched her neck. She headed into the kitchen, to get a drink of something cold. As her hand reached for the door to the fridge, she saw Astryd's drawing of herself and Sophie. "When we are bigger." She had said. Pepper took the picture down and sat down with a glass of juice to look more closely at it.

She had forgotten how detailed the picture was, she took in all the tiny details Astryd had added, including what looked like freckles across Sophie's nose. It really was amazing, almost like Astryd really knew what Sophie was going to look like...

"Wait a second." Pepper whispered to herself. She heard Sophie start to fuss, and went to get her from her crib, mumbling to herself the entire time.

"Is it possible? Can Astryd see or draw the future?" Pepper gave Sophie a quick diaper change, put her in the carrier across her chest, and ran for the elevator.

"Lucy's apartment Jarvis. I need to get inside, is it open?"

The elevator moved the few floors to ten, and Jarvis said, "it is now Miss. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I just need to look around for a bit."

Pepper wandered the apartment for a few moments, feeling a bit guilty for invading their privacy, but hoping she could maybe prove her theory. She just needed to find more of Astryd's drawings.

After being sure that there weren't any laying out in plain sight, she headed to Astryd's bedroom to search. She started on one side of the room, and worked her way around until she reached the closet.

"The closet Soph, lots of girls hide things in their closets, right?" Pepper opened the door, and carefully started moving things. She finally found the pencil box, that Astryd always carried around, and hoped that meant she was moving in the right direction.

She lifted Sophie off of her chest, and laid her carefully on the floor. She got down on her hands and knees, and crawled into Astryd's closet. There they were, a stack of maybe ten drawings, tucked behind Astryd's shoe rack.

Pepper pulled them out, and sat back on her heels, flipping through them. Her mouth hung open in surprise, and she sat there for a moment, absolutely stunned. She was just going on some crazy hunch, that she was sure was going to turn out to be nothing. But this did not look like nothing.

The first was a picture of a man with bright blue hair, sticking out from under a baseball cap.

The next was of Astryd herself. With what looked like Coul, and Lucy sitting in the back of a car. She had drawn herself with a frown on her face, and it looked like she was crying.

The pictures went on like this, until the last two. One of Loki sitting at a table, across from a man, who Pepper was certain was Derek. And the last picture, which made Pepper choke on a sob, as she saw it. It was Loki, alone, and crying on his knees.

Pepper wiped tears from her eyes, and quickly got to her feet. She gathered up the pictures and the baby and called out. "Jarvis, is anyone here in the tower? Tony, Bruce? Anyone?"

"Yes Miss Potts. They are all in the lab right now."

"Call them to the apartment, tell them it's an emergency."

"Of course."

A few moments later, Pepper exited the elevator inside their apartment, and found a room full of people waiting for her. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Sif, all stood looking confused at her as she ran inside.

She rushed by them, into the dining room, where she had been working on her puzzle. "Follow me." She commanded, as they all stood, not quite knowing what to do.

Tony walked in and saw the papers laying all over the place. "Good lord Pepper, what have you been doing?"

"Solving a mystery." She replied simply, to their confused faces.

* * *

Phil walked into Fury's office the weight on his shoulders seeming more immense and heavy by the day. Fury was on the phone, so Phil sat across from him in a chair.

"Just send me word when they decide. Yes, I understand you already said you would, but I wanted to make sure. Time is a factor here, you realize that right?"

Fury frowned down at his phone, and looked up at Phil. "That woman totally just hung up on me."

"No decision yet, huh?" Phil asked.

Fury, had taken Thor, and Sif with him back to meet with the DoD. The meeting had gone well, but they still claimed they needed time to decide whether they could trust Asgard or not. And in the meantime, they were not willing to share any of their information. So Fury was left to wait for a response. He was tired of waiting, and so was everyone else it seemed. They were all at the tower looking for the missing people, and objects on their own without the governments help.

"You don't look so good Agent. What's wrong?"

"She's in a coma. They couldn't stop it, they don't know what to do now. They are saying she isn't going to make it."

"Shit." Fury muttered under his breath. "Coulson, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Phil shook his head, and raised his eyes to his friend, and superior's face. There was sadness there, but more than that, there was rage. He looked furious. "I'm going to find him. Even if I have to search all nine of the worlds he hides in. I'm going to find him, and kill him slowly. And if he hurts Lucy, or those kids, well I might not kill him at all, just torture him for the rest of my existence. I haven't decided yet. Give me something to do Sir. Now, before I lose my mind."

Fury nodded at him, "head to the tower, the team is there. I'm sure Tony will have something you can do to help."

Phil gave a quick nod, got to his feet, and left without another word.

* * *

"I'll admit it is intriguing." Bruce said, as he flipped through the pictures.

"Intriguing? That's what you've got? I'm pretty sure that little girl can see the future, and you think it's intriguing?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper, it does seem like she was seeing something, I agree. But we need to keep a level head here. We have a lot of work to do looking for the objects. We can't stop because you have a theory, I'm sorry." Tony kissed her on the cheek, and turned to leave.

"I'm staying." Sif said. "If there is a chance these pictures will lead to the rescue of the princess, and children, then this is where I belong."

"So do I." They all turned in surprise at the sound of Phil's voice. "I heard I might be able to help here, and if there is even a small chance whatever you are doing will find Lucy, then I'm staying until we figure it out."

Pepper smiled at Phil, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she realized what must have happened. "Phil, is she?"

He shook his head, "no, not dead. Not yet anyway. We need to find Lucy, soon." He swallowed the lump in his throat, and moved forward.

"Okay, well Thor is going to do a fly over of the city, with me. We've been trying to do a sweep for the energy signature we were using to track the objects, but it seems they are masking it somehow. We are going to try and get a bit closer to the buildings, see if we can shake anything out." Tony said quietly. "Bruce, are you going to track us from the lab?"

"Yes, Steve I could use some help with the mapping. We are going to use search grids."

"Absolutely. Whatever I can do."

"And the three of us will stay and put together Astryd's puzzle. It's going to help Tony, I feel sure that it is." Pepper said, trying to convince him.

"I hope you are right Pepper. I really do."

Everyone went on their way, and Pepper handed a stack of pictures to Sif, and one to Phil. "Okay, let's do this, no one sleeps 'til it's done."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n. shorter chapter here, I wanted to get it out there for everyone. **

**Thank you so much to the reviewers, I appreciate your thoughts so much! Thanks to Shaak your review made my day, and to girl for keeping me motivated. :) special thanks to Regin, for being a new reviewer. You guys are too nice.**

Chapter Twenty-four

"They will be safe here, am I correct?" Skylanas looked up at the creature he knew he probably shouldn't be trusting. It laughed.

"Safe? What is safe, little elf? Will they be harmed? No. But, will we go out of our way to keep them alive? No. You will keep your part of the agreement, bring us a substantial amount of the dark elve's ore and lay no claim to the adult female, and the children will be returned to you."

Skylanas was still unsure of how he felt about leaving Lucy here. "The female, what will become of her?"

"The God of Lies and Mischief owes us a great debt. He took our king. She belongs to him, and therefore we are going to claim her. And what becomes of her after that, is not your concern."

Skylanas bowed before him, and realized it was too late to change his mind now. The children would be his, as he wanted. But Lucy was at their mercy.

* * *

"He's got to be using magic to hide them. It's the only explanation. There is no scientific reason we should not be able to see them." Bruce took off his glasses, and laid them on the table. He flopped onto a nearby couch and sighed. "I'm out of ideas. Anybody else got anything?"

Silence over the radio. "Well I guess that's a no." He muttered.

"Is there something you can do Thor? Something magicky?" Natasha, and Clint had joined the search in a helicopter. But even with them, Tony and Thor, they still had nothing.

"Magicky, Romanoff? Is that a technical term?" Tony scoffed.

"Shut it Stark. He knows what I mean."

Thor's voice boomed over the com. "I am not magic like my brother, Agent Romanoff. I can do nothing to help, I'm sorry."

Bruce flinched at the volume, "easy there Thor. You don't have to yell, buddy. We can hear you."

Thor cleared his throat, "yes, I'm sorry. I do not think I will ever be completely comfortable with this form of communication."

Natasha laughed, and then it got quiet. "Um guys, I don't know where you are, but it looks like we need to get to the park. We see, what looks to be a storm brewing."

"Yep, I see it too. Looks like we are getting another visitor." Tony replied.

"That is strange, I am expecting no one. Send Siff to the location Dr. Banner. I will meet her and everyone else there." Thor stated.

"No problem, let's just hope it's someone magicky, right Romanoff?"

"Shut up Banner."

* * *

After Siff left things slowed a bit, but they were still making progress. "Does it look like anything to you yet?" Pepper asked Phil, stifling a yawn.

"It's hard to say, we have too many different sections done, but none of them go together yet. We have to be getting close though, we are running out of pictures."

Their project was spread over the dining room, and kitchen now. Small sections were assembled, and taped together, but so far it was a slow going project.

"Scan them again Jarvis. We have to be able to hook some of these together by now." Pepper smiled at Agnes, who returned that morning, and was carrying Sophie around looking at all the pictures.

"Miss Potts, it does seem as though the section to your right, will match with the one in the kitchen by the sink. Also, there are two more pieces in the kitchen that will match those as well."

"Well now we are getting somewhere." Pepper got to her feet, and moved quickly to the kitchen with the tape.

She was gone for about twenty minutes, while Phil wandered the dining room, looking for a specific piece he had spotted a while ago.

"Phil! Get in here now!" Pepper yelled from the kitchen.

Phil dropped the piece he was carrying and ran to her, "what is it?"

"I've got it! It's finally fitting together. Bring me that big section from the dining room. Actually bring me both of the big sections, I think they fit here."

It didn't take long once they figured those out. Pepper had started taping them all to a wall, now that she was sure she had found the edge. And they worked their way across.

"Miss Potts, it seems Loki is here in the building. Shall I send him up?"

Pepper was getting excited, the picture was definitely starting to look like something now. She just didn't quite know what. "Yes Jarvis, send them all. Now, please."

They worked feverishly for the few moments it took for everyone to arrive. The puzzle wasn't quite complete, but they were down to the last few sections when everyone entered the room.

Sif gave an audible gasp, and Thor actually dropped his hammer. It reverberated through the room, as Loki stepped forward. "What is this? Where did you get it?"

"That is a long story, the question is, do you recognize it?" Pepper looked at Loki, who turned to Thor.

Thor nodded, and looked at Sif, who also nodded. Loki spoke, "yes I recognize it. It's Jötunheim."

* * *

After the explanation was complete Loki stood in front of the huge mural his daughter had managed to create one piece of paper at a time. Between the rock spires, and the huge stone throne, there was no mistaking it. It absolutely was Jötunheim, he was sure of it.

"So Astryd's never been there before?" Bruce asked.

Loki chuckled darkly, "no, Dr. Banner. Definitely not."

"So what are we thinking then? Is this where they are?" Tony asked.

"I say yes." Pepper replied. "With everything I have discovered, I think Astryd was trying to leave behind a message as to where to find them." She looked around at the forlorn faces that surrounded her. "Isn't this good news? Now you know where to look, at least it is some kind of new clue, right?"

Loki nodded, "yes, you are right Pepper. I believe it is where he has taken them. It is a very strategic move. I will leave immediately, and look for them there."

Thor grabbed Loki's arm, and turned him around to face him. "You cannot be serious Loki. YOU cannot go to Jötunheim. They will kill you on site, it is far too dangerous."

"Then what Thor?! I stand back and do nothing? They will kill her Thor, to punish me, if i do not go after her. The frost giants will not stop me from saving Lucy." Loki shouted into Thor's face.

Sif stepped forward, "stop Loki! You know Thor is right, you cannot go back there after what you have done. Thor will have to go in your place. I will accompany him, and we will not stop looking until they have been located."

"I feel as though we are missing something here." Tony looked at the three Asgardians one at a time, and all three looked at their shoes rather than reply. "Loki?"

"I killed their king." Loki said simply. "That is why it is not safe for me to go there. I tricked him, and killed him."

"He was not just their King, Loki, he was your father. You are a traitor in their eyes, they will not let you survive a visit there." Siff added, speaking softly, and placing a hand on Loki's arm.

Loki waved his hand, "it doesn't matter. The point is, Skylanas must be aware of it, that is why he took them there. The frost giants will be more than happy to be part of something that would destroy me."

The room was silent, the revelation was a shock to all that knew Loki now. Loki blinked back the tears that had gathered in his eyes, and cleared his throat, "we need to go. If you are to go to Jötunheim, that means I must take the throne. Someone has to until Odin wakes."

"Something tells me the government folks aren't going to be real happy with this turn of events. They are going to want one of you here." Bruce said.

"Then they don't need to know." Tony replied. "We agree that the fact that Thor and Loki both left the planet, doesn't leave this room. We keep it a secret as long as we possibly can. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded, and Loki stepped to Tony and reached out his hand. "I cannot thank you enough. I will be back as quickly as I can, I promise."

Tony shook Loki's hand, and pulled him into a hug. "She's our family too, and so are those kids. Do what you have to do to bring them home." Then Tony turned to Thor. "Any chance I can go with you? I think a fight with a frost giant is an experience I would really like to have."

Pepper stepped over and put a hand on his chest. "No Tony. Just..no."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, and had to keep blinking to convince herself they were open. It was dark, really dark. And cold, REALLY cold. She was laying on a hard surface, and as her eyes adjusted she saw it was a rock. She was in the back of a cave. She slowly climbed to her feet, her head spinning. She looked around herself for her children, but they weren't in here with her. She moved to the cave opening, every step a little firmer, as she realized she needed to find them.

She got to the entrance of the cave, and looked around, and it was a good thing she did. Had she taken another step, she would have fallen straight down a cliff face. She leaned out of the cave and took in her surroundings. Huge rock spires surrounded her, and as she took it all in she wanted to sit down and cry. Jötunheim, she recognized it from pictures, and from a vision of sorts she had had years before.

She closed her eyes and reached for her children mentally. She could feel them, they were alive, but still sleeping. And must have been close enough to her, for her to sense them. It gave her resolve. She stood up straight, and wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. "Be the badass I know you can be Lucy. Suck it up, and save your kids." She muttered to herself, before she sat on the edge of the cliff, looking for a way down.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

When Skylanas got word that Odin had fallen into Odin sleep, he smiled. His plan was going just as he had hoped. He was on schedule, just a few more days, and the humans would be dying in droves. They would blame Asgard, and with Odin asleep, it would be up to his ridiculous sons to keep the ensuing war from destroying both realms.

The loss of his daughter was disappointing, part of him had hoped he could convince her to join him. He had to be content with the fact that her children would belong to him.

He was going to have to hide well after this was over, the frost giant would not easily give up his children. He would come for Skylanas, and he needed to be prepared. There was still a lot of work to do.

* * *

Lucy sat on the edge of her prison, trying to calculate how far off the ground she was. Really it was only about twenty feet, but it might as well have been a thousand for all the spiky rocks that waited down below.

She looked above her as best she could, and to the sides, looking for hand or foot holes to climb out. She reached around the corner to her right, leaning out as far as she dared, when a voice startled her, and she almost fell.

"Where are you going tiny one?"

Lucy fell onto her behind, and looked all around her for the source of the voice. Even looking for him, she could barely see him. He blended right into the surroundings, and when he stepped forward to where she was, she swallowed thickly.

He was at least fifteen feet tall. And she couldn't even blink as she took in his features. He was blue, and covered in markings, and had blood red eyes. He moved right to the entrance of her cave, standing only a couple of feet shorter than the entrance.

She met his eyes trying to look far more fearless than she felt. "Where are my children?"

He smiled at her. It was absolutely terrifying. "Your children are safe, would you like to see them?"

"Yes, please." She said softly, the last word coming out in a bit of a sob. She cursed herself, for showing weakness.

"I believe that can be arranged. Provided you answer some questions that I have."

"Questions about what? Shouldn't I be the one with questions?"

"Do you know where you are little one?"

"Jötunheim." She didn't see any harm in answering that one, but she was leery as to what other information he wanted from her.

He nodded his head slowly, "and how did you know that? Have you been here before?"

"I don't see what difference that makes."

"It makes every difference. I have been told of your identity by a man I do not trust. If you are who he says you are, then I am quite sure you have never visited this realm. And so I will ask again, but do not try my patience small one. Is this your first visit to Jötunheim?"

Lucy got to her feet, and looked down at the giant. "Yes. This is my first time here. And your accommodations leave a lot to be desired. Does everyone who visits get put in a cave? Or am I just special?"

He chuckled at that one, "you are definitely special. It is not everyday the female belonging to our greatest enemy is placed into our hands."

"Well crap." Lucy muttered under her breath, apparently they were aware who she was.

"Tell me, does the God of Mischief know you are here?"

That was a question she definitely wasn't answering, instead she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you think?"

"I think that he has no idea where you, or his children are. That should make him quite ...desperate, no?"

Lucy frowned, "You realize that desperation is not going to make him any less formidable, quite the opposite actually. And when he finds us, and he will, he will send an army to retrieve us. Believe me when I tell you, it is in your best interest that none of us be harmed."

"I have no interest in harming you, or your children, princess. You are simply the means to an end."

"And what end is that?"

"The end of the fake prince of Asgard. He will be punished for the murder of our king, he is a trickster, and a traitor. You will not be returned, until Loki Laufeyson is brought here to pay for his crimes. Until that time, if you cooperate, and do not cause any distress, I will bring your children here to you. Do you agree?"

Lucy fought the urge to be a smart ass, and argue with the giant. Instead she breathed a sigh of relief at the thought of her children here with her. "Yes, I agree."

"Then I will have your children delivered to you. Enjoy them while you can, princess of Asgard. The man, who delivered you to me, plans to take them for his own when he completes his mission."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" Lucy was beyond fear now, all she felt was rage.

And when he laughed and walked away from her, she made the decision that Loki was not the one who was going to kill Skylanas. She was.

* * *

True to his word, the giant delivered the twins, safely to Lucy's arms. They were awake, and she expected them to be hysterical. But, true to form, they surprised her.

Both stayed perfectly calm, and once the giant had left them to be alone in the cave, Coul said, "this place is pretty cool. It looks just like the pictures from that book in the library. Did you see the giant, mom? Is dad going to grow to be as big as that guy?"

Astryd rolled her eyes, "don't be stupid Coul. Grandma Frigga told us that frost giants come in all sizes. Dad is not going to grow any more, right mom?"

"Yes it's true, your father is fully grown. And please don't call your brother stupid." Lucy snuggled them close to her, both out of relief of their presence, and to keep them all warm.

After a moment of contemplation Coul spoke again, "okay, so dad isn't going to grow to be as tall as the other guy. But I think I will. Being that tall would be awesome. Maybe when I get bigger I can even make my skin turn blue."

Lucy sighed, and realized that it was going to be a long wait until they were rescued.

* * *

Everything felt like it was taking forever. Lucy and the children had already been in Jötunheim for days now, and Loki wanted them out of there and safe. But he was also worried about what was going to happen in Midgard. And the fact that he was trapped in Asgard being an unwilling king on a throne, just made everything more frustrating.

He had sent two guards back to Midgard, and they were under orders to deliver messages to him, at least once a day as to what was happening there.

Thor and his friends headed to Jötunheim the moment they were all gathered together. They had only been gone a few hours, but Loki knew it would take them time to find Lucy, and formulate a plan for her escape.

Loki had sat at his father's bedside for a few hours after his arrival. He cleared the room, so that he could be alone with Odin.

Loki kneeled at his Father's bedside, he leaned forward speaking right into Odin's ear. "Father, I need you to wake. I know this has been said before, but it is dire this time. Asgard need its king, and I am needed on Midgard. Thor is looking for Lucy and the children, they are in Jötunheim. Please father, please hear me. The frost giants have Lucy, and my children, and I...I don't know what to do." Loki laid his head on his father's shoulder and cried. But Odin didn't stir.

So he waited. He had never been good at that in his life. And now that so much was happening, he was even more desperate to be doing something helpful. He looked down at the note in his hand. A simple printed message from Director Fury. "It's almost time."

It was all the note said, but it was enough. Loki had been informed of the newest plan, and knew the time was coming quickly. He was going to have to leave Asgard, king or not.

* * *

"So we re-enter, and this time not quietly like before. Is everyone prepared? Do you all know what to do?" Thor looked around him at the expectant faces of warriors, who were ready for battle.

They all nodded, and with smiles all around, the escape plan was set into motion.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n. you guys. You guys. You guys. It's almost over... I think, unless the writing gods feel differently, there are three or so more chapters left.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! **

Chapter Twenty-six

Lucy was exhausted. Which was ironic, seeing as how she had nothing better to do than sit here, and sleep. She wasn't sure how long they had been here, but knew it had to be at least a few days.

The kids were bored, and hungry. The giants had been bringing them food, and water, but just enough to keep them alive. Not to mention that it took Lucy a full day to convince the twins they had to eat what they were brought. There was no option of being picky eaters, they needed the energy. And eventually even Astryd, the pickier of the two, finally relented and ate the sludge like soup they kept bringing.

But all three of them were dehydrated. And showing signs of hypothermia. It wasn't incredibly cold, but after so much time sitting on the chilled floor, it seeped into your bones.

Lucy used magic to keep them busy, awake, and warm. They each took turns doing tricks, but even that had stopped a few hours ago.

They were huddled together in the center of the cave, the twins dozing in her arms, Lucy herself, looking out into the darkness. There were at least two guards outside, she had seen them both at one time or another. There could have been more, but it was hard to tell. They were very quiet, for as gigantic as they were.

Lucy reached out with her mind, trying to sense how many were here. She had taken to doing that, practicing her skills. Trying to see if she could separate their presences, to figure out their numbers. She felt the two nearby, as she had for days now. And there was one other, that she knew was there off and on.

Her eyes closed, she breathed deeply, trying to push herself further. Suddenly she smiled, the first real smile she had had in days. But it wasn't what she sensed that made her heart soar.

"Wake up!" She softly nudged the twins, and got them to their feet.

Astryd rubbed her eyes, "what's going on?"

Lucy pointed to the sky, "shhh, listen, do you hear it?"

They stood quietly for a few moments, and for a second Lucy thought maybe her imagination was playing tricks on her. But then she heard it again, it was far in the distance, but it was clear.

She looked down at the twins, with a grin, and Coul looked up at her. "It's thunder, isn't it mom?"

Tears filled her eyes, as she pulled them into her arms. "Yes Coul, that is exactly what it is. And hopefully, it's the sound of us finally going home."

* * *

The frost giant leapt to his feet, from his seat on the throne, at the heavy crack of thunder. When a few moments later, there was a second crack, and a big bolt of lightening. It wasn't far off, and he motioned for two others to follow, as he made his way toward the cloud of dust left behind from the lightening.

The three looked at the spot in confusion, when the dust finally settled there was a large hammer sitting there.

The confusion turned to anger, when they recognized it. The new king of the frost giants spoke loudly. "I know you are here Prince of Asgard, show yourself. Or are you afraid?"

The hammer lifted from the ground and flew by the king, just missing him as he moved out of its way. He turned quickly to see Thor standing behind him, and he wasn't alone.

For a moment, Thor and his four friends just stood at looked at the giant, as he and his guards stood looking at them. It was a bit like a game of chicken, each side waiting for the other to make a move.

"What are you doing here? Asgard is not welcome in this realm."

Thor stepped forward from his group, "I have come for my sister, and her children."

The giant chuckled, and smiled at Thor. "Why, I have no idea what you are talking about, whatever made you think to seek them here?"

The truth was, the king was furious. There was no way Asgard figured out on their own that the female was here. The elf must have turned on him.

"Do not play games with me giant. I will not tolerate it." Thor shouted. He moved a bit closer to the king, and the guards snarled and stepped in front of him.

The king waved them back, stepping forward to meet Thor. "I do not know who has convinced you, that your princess is here, Asgardian, but I assure you she is not. Tell me, where did you receive this information? And where is your false prince of a brother? Shouldn't he be here looking, if you truly believed his family is here?"

"My brother is no 'false prince'. He sits on the throne of Asgard as we speak."

The giant growled at Thor, "He is Jotun. He deserves no throne, only death for being a traitor to his people."

Thor stepped within inches of the giant. "Listen well, I have given you a chance to return the princess, and her children peacefully, and you have chosen to ignore it. I will give you one more. I did not come here looking for violence, but if you do not return my family to me safely, I will retrieve them myself. Killing anything that gets in my way. Bring them to me now, it is my last warning." Thor raised a finger to the giant, practically poking him in the chest.

The king pushed Thor to the side, and walked past Sif and the warriors three, his guards at his heels. He was startled by the fact that the prince knew the female was here, but tried not to show it. He shouted over his shoulder, "go home prince of Asgard, save yourself the embarrassment of your father having to come and rescue you again."

Thor nodded at Sif, who smiled, turned, and kicked one of the retreating guards in the back of the knee, making him stumble. She climbed onto his back wrapping herself around his neck, and with a grunt he threw himself backward, taking her with him.

He was big, but she was fast, she moved and he hit the ground with a thud. Within seconds, Thor had his hammer sitting on the giant's chest, keeping it pinned to the ground.

The other two giants turned to see the largest of them stuck under the hammer. He was struggling, but it was doing no good.

"You are a fool prince of Asgard. I will have reinforcements here in moments."

Thor smiled at the king. He walked over, picked up his hammer, and with one swift stroke, knocked the giant on the ground unconscious. "Call your reinforcements, I will not be leaving here without Lucy, and the children."

The king roared, Thor roared back, and the battle began.

* * *

Lucy listened as sounds of fighting drifted towards them, she reached out, and found all three of their guards moving away from them. If she could only find a way down, now would be the perfect moment to escape.

"Stay here." She said to the twins, pushing them back from the cave entrance. She walked to the edge, and again started looking for a way down.

"You look like you could use some assistance ma'am."

Tears filled Lucy's eyes, as she recognized the voice. She looked up to see him hovering just above her. She laughed as she wiped her eyes. "Yes, Ironman, I could really use some help."

He dropped into the cave, his helmet flipping open, and she threw her arms around him. The twins squealed and ran towards Tony, their little arms reaching up to him as they jumped up and down.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to speak, though her voice was thick with emotion.

"What do you think? I'm here to save you dummy. Now we need to be successful, and triumphant. It took a lot of convincing for Pepper to let me come. So I need to get you all to safety, because I REALLY want to fight some frost giants before I have to leave." He had his hands together like he was pleading with her.

"Then let's get out of here." Lucy said, as she jumped up, and threw her arms around his neck hugging him again.

Tony put Lucy and the children down in the spot that Thor had chosen to keep them safe until they could all get out of here. It was maybe a half a mile from the fighting, but they could still hear the chaos in the distance.

"Now what?" Lucy asked, her teeth chattering a bit, as she shook from equal amounts of cold, and excitement.

"Well my little tiny friend, now, I go and join the fight. I'll gather everyone up, and then we all get the hell out of here. Sound good?"

"You have no idea." She said, as she wiped at her eyes.

Tony patted the top of Lucy's head. "Stay here Luce, you will be safe. I'll be back in no time."

Lucy nodded, and pulled the twins close to her as Tony took off.

He flew the distance in seconds, and couldn't help but hover in amazement for a moment. They had said giants, but Tony was still shocked by their size. They ranged from six, to twenty feet tall, it was absolutely incredible.

The only instruction he was given, was to not let them touch him. Apparently they had some kind of ability that they could use with their hands, and there was no guarantee that even the suit could protect him from it.

Luckily for him, he had the element of surprise on his side. They had no idea he was here. His job was to get Lucy to safety, and then get the warriors out one by one. Once they were all safe, he and Thor would fly out, and they would head to Asgard.

"Who is in the most trouble Jarvis?" Tony asked, as he scanned the battleground.

He saw the spot blink in his peripheral vision on his right. "The warrior Hogun is here Sir. He is injured, and outnumbered."

"Sounds like my kind of fight." Tony swiftly turned to his right, and fired almost immediately as he saw one of the bigger giants lift a club to Hogun's head.

The shot hit the giant in the back, and he looked up in surprise. Tony was unsure what effect his weapons would have on the Jotuns, but he was pleasantly surprised as it seemed enough to bring the giant to his knees.

As it fell, Hogun, who had one arm wrapped across his chest, used his good arm to strike the giant across the head with his weapon. It fell soundly to the ground losing consciousness. He then turned, and hit a second one hard enough, that Tony was unsure as to whether the giant was dead or not.

He swooped in, and Hogun reached his arm up. Tony grabbed him, and carried him swiftly to Lucy. As he dropped him, he saw Lucy jump to action to help with Hogun's injury. And Tony went back to the fight.

He saw Fandral, and Volstagg fighting back to back, and they seemed to be holding their own for time being. Tony knew he could sweep in and take them both, but he thought he should check to see if anyone else was in more danger. He took a quick look around, and then heard Thor laughing off to his left. Apparently the God of Thunder was doing alright as well.

"Jarvis find Sif." Tony shouted, as he took shots at a few more giants. Doing his best to only injure, and not kill them. He flew in and around them, leaving them utterly confused.

"I have found lady Sif, Sir. She is here."

Tony followed the blinking light, and couldn't help but smile when he saw the warrior standing on the back of one downed giant, to reach the head of another. She really was quite a woman. He swooped in, and grabbed her out reached hand, right as the second giant fell at her feet.

He dropped her with Lucy, noticing that Lucy had constructed a sling of sorts for Hogun's arm, in the few moments he had been gone. He watched Siff scoop the children up into her arms, and she hugged and kissed them both. Suddenly this powerful warrior, was softened by her affection for the twins. But Tony was a smart enough man, to know better than to call attention to it. Instead, he just turned back. "Let's finish this Jarvis, what do you say?"

"Have you had enough excitement then Sir?"

"More than enough, I think."

"Well then, good news. Thor, and the other two warriors are together. This should be your last trip."

It was. He swooped in, getting both men at the same time. Thor followed, and they made their way to the others.

After a short, but sweet reunion. Thor gathered his niece and nephew in his arms, and Tony held tightly to Lucy, and they left for Asgard. Leaving injured giants strewn across Jötunehim.

* * *

Loki knelt at his Father's bedside once again. He looked at his mother as she sat across from him.

"Are you sure about this Loki? What about Lucy and the children?"

"Thor will return with them soon mother, he has only been gone for a day. He will be successful I am sure of it. It is time for me to finish this."

Loki looked down at his sleeping father. "Wake father, I need you to wake." He sounded as desperate as he felt. He got to his feet and bent over Odin. "Your realm needs you Allfather! And so does your family, now wake!" He shouted at him, feeling angry and frustrated.

Suddenly Odin took a deep breath, and his eyes opened. He looked up at his son in confusion. "Loki? What is happening?"

Loki almost sobbed in relief. Frigga jumped to her feet, and threw her arms around her son. "Go."

"There is no time father, I have to leave." Loki turned and ran from the room, looking down once more on the crumpled note in his hand, and Nick Fury's scrawled handwriting. "It's time."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n. LOVE having all the new reviewers. All of you guys that take the moment to say something nice mean the world to me, and I can't thank you enough.**

**I think we've got one more chapter, and an epilogue. Thanks for reading you guys. Xoxo**

Chapter Twenty-seven

"We are out of options here. If you are telling me no again, then the city and the country are in imminent danger."

The head of the DoD, and the investigation responded. "Director Fury, this panel has explained our feelings, and they have not changed. You do not have our cooperation, nor our permission to be part of this investigation. You are involved with the Asgardians, and they have proven to be unreliable, and untrustworthy. The decision is made Director, we have begun the plans for defense against Asgard, and given the opportunity, a direct attack on them."

Fury shook his head, "then there is nothing I can say? What about the virus? If it is released..."

"The virus is no longer a concern Director." The man interrupted. "Our scientists believe that they will have an antivirus within a weeks time. Provided the attack doesn't take place before that, we will be ready."

Fury shoulders slumped in defeat. He was beaten, "then there is nothing more I, or SHIELD can do until you people realize your mistakes." He turned from the panel, and headed for the door, saying as he left, "I hope when you find out how wrong you are, it's not already too late. May God have mercy on all of us."

* * *

Skylanas stood in another room and watched video footage of the entire meeting. As he watched Fury leave, he couldn't help but smile. He had to give the man credit. He did his best to convince the humans of their mistake, but luckily for Skylanas, they cared little about what the man thought.

There was only one concern now. An antivirus? That was much quicker than he imagined they would be able to fashion one. It was official, his timetable needed to be moved up. The weapon needed to be activated now.

He rushed for the door, he had a lot to accomplish if he was going to kill the humans the next day.

* * *

Phil sat at Wendy's bedside reading Alice in Wonderland to her. He had found the well worn copy amongst her things in his apartment. It was her favorite book, she had explained to him. She never went anywhere without it.

"I can't go back to yesterday. I was a different person then." His voice cracked, as he read the line. He closed the book, and put his head in his hands. "Truer words were never spoken." He muttered to himself.

He looked up as the Doctor entered the room, to check Wendy's vital signs. He sat silently as she looked at the machines, and made notes on a clipboard. When she finished, she sighed and looked at Phil, with a sad face.

"Agent Coulson, we need to have a difficult talk. I need to know who Wendy's next of kin is, and we need to contact them."

Phil cleared his throat, from the frog that seemed to be lodged in it. "Um, yeah. I called her parents yesterday. They will be here tomorrow." He paused, trying to remain under control of his emotions. "How long?" He managed to ask.

Doctor Thomas sat in a chair near Phil. "I can't be sure. But if I had to guess, based on her decline, I would say a few days at most."

Phil looked at his shoes, twisting the worn out paper back in his hands. He glanced back up, when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Agent Coulson, I wish there was something more I could do." She quietly got to her feet, and left the room.

Phil sat quietly for a moment. Then he wiped his eyes, and scooted his chair closer to Wendy's bedside. He opened the book, and started reading from where he left off.

* * *

Frigga ran for the front gate of the palace. When word was sent of their return, she just couldn't sit still another moment. She left Odin on the throne, he was still a bit weak, and she promised to bring Lucy and the children straight to him.

Her heart raced as she watched the horses approach, tears streamed down her cheeks. And then she laughed, as Coul disappeared from the back of Thor's horse, and reappeared at her feet, throwing his arms around her waist.

She bent and took him into her arms. "Oh my Coul! I am so glad you are home." She took his dirt covered face into her hands, and pushed his red hair out of his eyes. "I am so glad you did your best to keep your mother and sister safe. Your father is going to be so proud of you."

The horses stopped and Frigga soon found her arms full of both children, as Astryd joined her brother in their grandmother's embrace. She stood, as her daughter in law walked toward her.

Lucy fell into Frigga's arms and sobbed. All three of them were filthy, and their skin was still cold to the touch.

Frigga softly ran her hands over Lucy's back, and whispered. "Shhh, everything is going to be fine now Lucy. You are safe, and home. Let's get you inside."

Lucy looked around, and sobbed as she spoke. "Where is Loki?" She was trying to regain control of herself, but she couldn't seem to stop crying.

Frigga wrapped her arm around Lucy's waist, and led her inside the palace. "Loki was called back to Midgard. You missed him by only a few hours, unfortunately."

Lucy stopped, "called back? Is everything alright? What's happened?"

Thor sent the Hogun to the healers, and the rest of the warriors home. And he and Tony quickly followed the queen as she spoke. "I confess, I do not know. But it was a matter of urgency, he was not pleased to leave before your return." She looked to Thor, "your father is awake. Let us all go to him, he is so relieved you are all safe."

"No." Lucy said, she stood still in the hallway, Frigga still holding her arm. "I have to go to Loki. I belong wherever he is. I need to go to Midgard." Lucy turned, and headed back to the palace stairs. She wobbled as she did so, unsteady on her feet from dehydration and exhaustion.

Tony caught Lucy before she fell. "Whoa there little tiny. You need some medical attention before you go anywhere."

"No, Loki needs me." Lucy said, "he needs to know we are safe."

Frigga smiled, "do not worry my dear. I sent someone, the moment I knew of your return. They should be there by now, and he will know you are safe. Now please, let me take you inside?"

Tony looked down at Lucy, she had stopped crying, but her face was streaked with mud and tears. She looked at the people surrounding her, and shook her head. "No. I NEED Loki."

It was almost a whisper, but no one doubted the seriousness of what she said.

Tony turned Lucy to face him, "look Luce, I get it. I really do. But you are in no condition to help Loki, or anyone else right now. Go inside, see Odin. Let a doctor check you out, and get some fluids in you. Then you, Thor and I will head to Loki. Together. As soon as you are strong enough. Just give it a few hours, whatever is happening on Earth, will still be happening. Please Lucy."

Lucy knew he was right, if he let go of her now, she would collapse at his feet. She just missed Loki so damn much. She nodded her head, and wiped at the reforming tears. "Carry me?" She whispered.

Tony swooped her up, and Thor picked up the children, and they all headed to the throne room.

* * *

The healers made Lucy promise to rehydrate and rest for a few hours before she headed to Midgard for Loki.

She laid on her bed, with her two exhausted sleeping children at her side. Tony sat in her sitting room, making sure she didn't try and go anywhere without him.

She had never seen such relief from Odin, as when Tony set her on the ground at his feet. He stood and pulled her tightly into his arms. After everyone explained their situations, and Frigga was content with the healers telling her that there was no permanent damage to any of them, Lucy was sent straight to bed.

She should have been asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, but she couldn't. Her mind just kept going to Loki, and wondering what was happening that she was missing. And what about Wendy? Was she even still alive? There were far too many unanswered questions for Lucy to be able to actually sleep. So she laid here impatiently, hoping that they would let her leave soon.

She was ready. She was angry, and finished with waiting. It was time for Skylanas to pay for what he had done to her and the people she cared about. She was going to destroy him, and no one would stop her.

* * *

Skylanas headed to the top floor of the abandoned building where he had been preparing his weapon. A flurry of busy scientists greeted him as he exited the elevator.

He looked up at the open ceiling as he entered. He had the skylight removed days ago in preparation to lift the weapon up onto the roof, when it was ready.

He toyed with the chain around his neck that held the final piece to the object's power. Once it was in place, the weapon would activate, giving him five minutes time to move it to the roof, before the virus was released into downtown Manhattan.

He looked around the room at the humans who had served him so well. None of them truly knew what they were doing, they were all under his control. He was in no danger from the virus, being an elf, but the humans in this room would die. All of them, and quickly, for as close to the object as they were. He probably should have felt badly about that. But he didn't.

"It's time." He shouted to everyone in the room. "Leave me."

He walked over to his weapon, circling it as people cleared the room. It was about four feet tall, and six feet in diameter. Now that it was assembled, it looked less like a generic meteor, and more like a sculpture made of stone.

When the room was clear, and he was finally alone, he took a deep breath and slid the chain from off his neck.

For one hundred and fifty years he had quietly planned this moment. He closed his eyes, as he ran his thumb over the final piece of ore that would finish it. Or start it, depending on how you saw things.

He smiled, and bent down to the small opening that faced him. He slipped the missing piece inside, and stood up straight.

He closed his eyes, and waited for the hum, that the weapon would make once it came to life. He waited, and waited. Nothing but silence.

He opened his eyes and stepped back. He walked all the way around it again, looking for anything that might explain the lack of power. There was no explanation, it just wasn't working. He turned from the device and picked up a chair. He threw it in a rage, and growled like an animal.

He ran his hands through his unruly red hair, and attempted not to panic. And then he heard a voice. One he recognized immediately.

"You seem troubled. Is there a problem?"

Skylanas turned back to his weapon slowly, and there he was. He was reclined on his elbows, sitting right on top of the device. His long legs stretched out, and crossed in front of him. And a wide mischievous grin on his face.

Loki.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n. we're almost at the end. Thank you so much for everything.**

Chapter Twenty-eight

"What have you done?!" Skylanas roared at Loki.

The smile Loki had been wearing slid from his face. He sat forward, his eyes alight with rage. "What have I done? How dare you speak to me like that."

Skylanas almost flinched, Loki's voice was calm, and incredibly menacing. But he managed to appear unfazed. "I will not bow to you son of Odin... But wait? You are NOT a son of Odin, now are you?" Skylanas smirked at Loki, knowing he was most likely hitting a nerve, as he watched Loki clench his hands into fists.

Skylanas circled Loki slowly, "watch your temper, keep in mind that the lives of your family lie within my hands. Now tell me," he was back in front of Loki, and he leaned toward him speaking softly. "What have you done to my weapon?"

A hint of Loki's grin returned as he got to his feet, "me?" He motioned to himself with mock innocence. "Whatever makes you think I had anything to do with YOUR problem?"

"Stop playing with me frost giant! I have no time for your idiocy, and your wife and children will suffer for it! Give me the information I require, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Skylanas was shouting at the top of his lungs. But Loki just sat back down, his arms crossed over his chest, and smiled.

* * *

Two days earlier...

Nick Fury had people constantly in and out of his office. Right now there were two agents standing in the doorway, and one sitting on his couch. He was trying to direct all three when the intercom on his desk went off.

"Director Fury? There is someone here to see you. Can I send him up?"

"Kind of busy here, Amanda." Fury shouted through the intercom to the girl at the reception desk. "Can it wait?"

Fury heard garbled speaking in the background, and then the girl was back. "He says no sir. And he also says you will want to see him, his name is James Matthews?"

Fury fell back into his chair. What was the head of the DoD investigation, and the panel of people who seemed to be hired only to make his life difficult, doing here? "Send him up Amanda."

Fury managed to clear his office, just as Matthews walked in. He motioned for the last Agent leaving to close the door, and turned to the man, who stood awkwardly in front of his desk.

"Please have a seat Sir. What can SHIELD do to help you today?" Fury asked, carefully.

The man seemed off, he wasn't the authoritative figure he had been in every meeting Fury attended with him. He paced a couple of times, before finally sitting in the chair in front of Nick. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He leaned forward, running his fingers through what was left of his hair. His eyes were sunken and dark, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Fury was starting to wonder if Matthews had gone off the deep end.

The man chuckled darkly and shook his head. "No director. I am definitely not alright." He cleared his throat. "This is crazy." He muttered under his breath. And he got to his feet to leave.

Fury reached out and grabbed the man's arm. "Just tell me Matthews. I deal in crazy every damn day around here. What is going on?"

"I think I may have been compromised." The man finally relented.

Fury sat back down, and waited for James to do the same. "Compromised how Sir?"

"The man you claim is doing all this? You said he had certain powers? Like he's magic or something."

Fury nodded his head, "yes, absolutely he does. And he is incredibly powerful, we have seen evidence of him in the past, controlling multiple people at the same time."

"How does he do it? Control people I mean. And is there a way to tell if you have been manipulated?"

"As far as how he does it, it's a gift he has. Just like Lucy's telepathy, or Loki's teleporting. Some beings have them, but most don't. We don't really know how, or why. What makes you think it may be happening to you?"

"I have...holes, in my memory. Days are missing Director. DAYS. My wife says I have been acting strangely, and I keep ending up in places that I don't remember being. The last meeting we had? I have no memory of it, only of showing up, and leaving when it was over. I thought I might be going crazy, but then I overheard another member of the panel speaking to his wife on the phone. He had no idea how he had gotten to work that day, and couldn't remember where he parked his car."

Matthews got to his feet, and paced a bit more. "What if you are right Fury? What if this man has control of all of us? What do we do?"

Nick smiled a bit, finally they were getting it. "Well Matthews, I am right. And I have been from the beginning. And I would not be the least bit surprised if more members of the panel are in the same situation as you." Fury sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled beneath his chin. "However, this gives us an interesting opportunity. Are you willing to trust me?"

Matthews stopped pacing and looked down at Fury with apprehension. "Yes?"

"Well then, let's get started." Fury leaned forward and hit the button on his com, "Someone get me Romanoff, I need her here now."

A flurry of people responded, and jumped to follow orders. Fury sat back again, his hands clasped behind his head. He looked up at Matthews. "Get ready Sir, you are about to meet our star interrogator."

Matthews sat back into the chair, and swallowed visibly.

* * *

Natasha looked at the haggard man through the two way mirror. He was in an interrogation room, but they had tried to make him as comfortable as possible. "Something tells me none of my usual techniques will be effective or needed here. How do I go about this Sir?"

Fury stood next to his agent and watched the Matthews as he clutched a glass of Nick's best scotch. "When Loki questioned Derek, he did it slowly, methodically. Asking lots of very specific questions. My hope was, in giving him something to drink, his mind might be more...pliable?"

Natasha nodded her head, and left the room. She walked in and sat across from the man. "Mr. Matthews? Can I call you James?" She spoke calmly, and quietly.

He looked up at her and nodded his head. "Yes, that would be fine."

She smiled, "I am Agent Romanoff, but you can call me Natasha if you'd like." She couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He was a mess.

He nodded again, but didn't comment, so she continued. "James I am going to ask you some questions that might sound silly, but just answer as best as you can."

Another nod.

"When is the last time you remember having a full day of memories. From getting up in the morning to going to bed that night?"

* * *

Fury listened in silence, as Natasha began pulling lost memories out of James Matthews head one by one.

It took hours. She kept trying to get him to take a break, eat something, rest for a few hours. But he said no, "I need to get this over with, I need to get it all out of my head." Was all he kept telling her.

And when they finished, the wealth of information they acquired was astounding. It was time to get everyone together, they needed a plan.

* * *

Tony swirled the dark liquid that sat at the bottom of his glass. He sat at a table surrounded by...well, everyone but the Asgardians.

Matthews was angry when he was told that neither Thor, nor Loki remained on the planet. There was a palace guard there in their stead. He wanted to confront Fury about it, but at this point, who was he to complain?

"So basically we know where the thing is now, but we still aren't sure when everything is going down." Tony said.

Fury nodded, "exactly. We know that their are multiple members of the investigation team that have probably been compromised like Matthews. But we can't be sure which ones, or if they are still under his influence. Which means nothing said in here today leaves this room. We cannot have Skylanas figure out that we have this information."

Everyone in the room agreed silently, and Fury continued. "So what do we do with the information now that we have it?"

Natasha paced behind Fury, and she looked up and scowled at Clint when he stated, "well there is always the obvious. We storm the castle, and take the object and destroy it."

"No, we can't do that Barton, use your head. If we take it, he is just going to run again, and show up years from now with an even more dangerous plan. No, we need to be subtle, lure him in, and take him and the machine both out at the same time." She replied.

Bruce sat forward at the table, "Natasha is right, but there is a problem. When he realizes he is caught, there will be no stopping him from activating the device, especially if he is in the same room with it. We need to keep him at a safe distance, but how we do that without playing our hand, I don't know."

"So we need to get him on a timetable that we create, and try and keep him distanced from the device. Why not just have another meeting, but this time convince him that he has won. That we at SHIELD have given up, and been turned away for the last time. And then we just need to convince him that he needs to follow through with his plan as soon as possible." Steve stated, as he got to his feet, and walked to the other side of the room.

Natasha took his empty seat, and propped her legs up on the table. "I like it, it's a good idea, we just need to give him a good reason to start his attack imminently."

"The virus." Phil muttered.

"What's that Coulson?" Fury asked.

Phil cleared his throat, and stated louder. "The virus. Isn't that what it's all about for this guy? Killing all of us with his mysterious virus? What if we cure it?"

"I don't think we have time to find a cure, I'm guessing your guys have been working on that Matthews?" Tony asked.

Matthews nodded his head, "yes, but unfortunately there has been no success with an antivirus yet."

"But he doesn't need to know that." Phil continued. "If it's a fake meeting, can't we tell him anything we want him to hear? Tell him there is a cure almost ready, tell him it will be ready in a few days, he'll have to move on things immediately." Phil shrugged, "then boom, just like that, he is working on OUR timeline, instead of his own."

"I like it. If you and I can pull off the argument in the meeting, Matthews, the chances are good that it will work." Fury was proud of his team, it was a good plan.

"But what about the device? We need to keep him at a distance from it. I wish I has time to make a decoy or something." Tony swallowed the last of his drink, and got up to fill his glass.

James Matthews cleared his throat, and mumbled, "I might be able to help with that, actually."

Tony stopped mid-stride and turned back to the man, "help how?"

Matthews didn't know which gaze to avoid as he spoke, so he just looked down at his hands. "There already is a replica. The scientists made one, to avoid having to keep the real objects in one location."

He was ashamed of how foolish they had been, how they had been distracted by Skylanas' tricks. "They recreated every piece, and assembled it, to see what it was going to look like. And to see if they could figure out how it works. We were so distracted with all of that, we didn't even notice he was taking the real objects one by one. By the time we discovered they were being moved, we were too late."

"Wait a second, are you saying there is another weapon?" Bruce asked, and everyone else seemed to be holding their breath.

"Well not exactly, it is dormant of course. They were just trying to see if they could duplicate it. From one hazy memory I have of seeing the actual object assembled, I believe they matched it pretty exactly."

Tony startled all of them by clapping his hands together loudly. "Well, well, well. Now we are talking. Are we ready to finish this or what?"

Every head turned back and forth, taking in everyone else in the room. A silent assent was made, heads nodded, and the Avengers were back to work.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Natasha sat at the controls of one of SHIELD's best helicopters. Clint, Bruce, and Steve, sat in the back, with the duplicate weapon. It was the middle of the night, and they were headed to the building where the real weapon was being held.

"So how confident is everyone that this thing isn't surrounded by guards?" Steve asked. "I mean, I know Matthews said it wasn't, but he hasn't been here recently. For all we know, the guy could have an army surrounding it."

"I thought of that too." Natasha responded. "I brought some syringes and darts filled with some of my own special recipe. They'll sleep, and not remember a thing. We just have to stay quiet."

Natasha landed the helicopter on the rooftop of the building next door, "wrong building agent." Steve said, as he looked around them.

"I know, sheesh, it's like none of you understand the word stealth." She nodded at Clint, who grabbed a backpack and got to his feet. She turned back to the other two, pointing her finger at them like they were children. "Stay here. According to the building plans there is a skylight in the room they are holding the device. Clint and I will scout the room and see who we have waiting inside. If its empty, I will radio you to move the helicopter to our location, then we can get to work removing the skylight. Dr. Banner, are you sure you are comfortable flying?"

Bruce nodded, "I think I can manage one building away."

"But what if the room isn't empty?" Steve asked.

"Then we pry open the skylight, and put them all to sleep." Clint said, as he flipped the backpack onto his back, and grabbed his bow.

Bruce moved to the pilots seat, he was fidgeting nervously. "Well, I think we are ready whenever you are Agent Romanoff." He said, as he put his com in his ear.

Natasha looked at him skeptically, but turned and climbed out of the helicopter anyway, with Clint on her heels.

They got to the edge of the building, and had about thirty feet to cross to get to their building. Clint flipped the backpack off, and took out an arrow with a line tied to it. He took quick aim, and lodged the arrow into the side of the other building, the arrow flipped open, and grasped the building like a grappling hook. He secured the other end near them, and nodded at Natasha. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes, and started across the wire, hanging upside down over the huge drop, without even hesitating. Clint watched her with appreciation, and then threw his pack back on, and started across when she made it to the other side with no problem.

He hopped up and landed next to her, with one swift motion he removed the arrow, and released the other side. Taking it with them, as if it had never been there.

They moved quickly toward the position of the skylight, only to see it had already been removed and was laying feet from its original location.

"Well that speeds things up." Clint whispered, and he knelt next to the opening left behind by the missing skylight.

They both leaned in, hanging upside down like bats, as they took in the room below. The weapon was assembled, and laid just below the opening. "It looks exactly like ours, so far so good." Natasha stated as she looked around.

At first glance the room looked empty, but then as she moved to the opposite side, Natasha saw two armed guards standing at the open door.

"Door's open." She grumbled to Clint, "two guards in site, no idea if there are more outside the door."

"Our first setback." Clint replied. "It could be worse, right?" He loaded the gun with the tranquilizers and passed it to his partner. Natasha slipped into her harness, attached a rope at her waist, and tossed the other end to Clint.

"Lower me slowly, hopefully they are both down before they even see me. Then I'll wait a few moments, and see if anyone else comes into the room." She slipped her com into her ear, and did a sound check to make sure Clint could hear her, even if she whispered.

As soon as she was within the room, she fired two silenced, quick, shots. Both men crumpled to the ground, almost simultaneously.

"Well done Tash, I'll lower you a bit more so you can see more of the room."

Natasha took in her entire surroundings, and was relieved, when after a few minutes no one new entered the room.

"I think we're clear. Lower me to the floor, and call for the boys to bring the chopper. It's time."

* * *

"There is no sense in returning here first Agent." Fury was relieved to hear from Romanoff that everything seemed to go according to plan. "Just take the object to the new location, and get your asses back here ASAP."

Fury couldn't help but think of Loki. He could only hope the guy was going to be ready for the endgame when the time came. There still hadn't been any word on Lucy, but Loki was optimistic about Thor and Tony's chances.

One more day. He just kept telling himself that, one more day and it was either over, or just beginning.

* * *

Natasha guided the helicopter to the ground, and turned off the engine. "Well boys, I hope everyone brought their coats." She said as she looked out the window, seeing nothing but snow.

Within moments they were approached by the few agents who had been left here in the North Pole to protect the city. Steve slid on his coat, and jumped down to meet the men, and give them their new orders. Which basically consisted of turning around, walking away, and pretending none of this ever happened.

They were sitting right at the entrance to the cave, Bruce jumped to action and started to disassemble the weapon, piece by piece.

Steve, Clint, and Natasha each carried one down the cave entrance to the city. They stood in the center for a moment, Steve pointing out things he and Tony noticed on their first visit here.

"Is this really what it looks like? In Asgard I mean?" Clint asked, his neck craned, trying to take in every detail.

"Except for the missing big open sky, yes. This is exactly what it looks like there." Steve smiled, remembering his time on the beautiful planet.

"Wow. It's absolutely unbelievable." Natasha said, running her hand along one of the golden glowing buildings. "It's a shame no one is ever going to see it again."

After some discussion Loki, and Fury decided it would be best to destroy the entrance to the city. Natasha and the boys were under direct orders to cave the place in when they were finished placing the weapon inside. And then when he awoke, Loki was going to have Odin either hide the site with magic, or destroy it completely, including its bi-frost entrance.

Either way, this was the last time humans would see the inside of the magical place.

They carried in each piece, until all ten were safely inside. The four of them took one more walk around the ancient city, and then they climbed to the surface to set the charges.

Except when they got there, a storm had picked up. The snow fell thickly, and the wind was blowing at a good thirty miles an hour.

"We can't set the charges in this Tash! It's not safe!" Clint shouted at the top of his lungs to be heard over the wind.

"We have to get out of here! If we don't leave soon, we'll be stuck for who knows how long, and Fury needs us!" Natasha shouted back.

"So what do we do?" Steve shouted. "We can't leave, until we collapse the cave entrance!"

Steve and Natasha exchanged knowing looks, and then turned to face the only member of their team who could help.

"What?" Bruce yelled over the wind.

"We could use some help." Natasha responded, holding her hands together in front of her in a pleading position.

"Wait, what? You're joking right?" Bruce shook his head in disbelief.

Steve grabbed Bruce by the arm, "we're out of time, and options. You just have to cave in the entrance, it will only take moments!"

"But it's been a while since I have seen Lucy. There is no way of knowing how much control I am going to have!" Bruce was shaking his head and backing away slowly, with his arms raised.

He backed straight into Clint, who gently pushed him forward again. "You've got this man. No problem."

Bruce shook his head, but stepped toward the cave entrance. He closed his eyes, gave himself a little pep talk, and said a little prayer to whomever was listening. He took off his coat, dropping it in the snow, and turned back to his friends with one last look. "You might want to back up. Like maybe a mile or two."

"Maybe we should wait inside the chopper, just to be safe?" Natasha asked him.

Bruce nodded his head, "probably should have it running too." He added.

Natasha grasped Clint's hand, and pulled him toward the helicopter with Steve right behind them. They climbed inside, and Natasha started the helicopter. Steve threw Bruce a thumbs up, and stood just outside the door of the running chopper.

Bruce rolled his eyes, and turned his back on his friends, and let his anger loose.

Steve had a small moment of panic, as the Hulk turned and looked at him with growl. "Focus!" He shouted, pointing behind the Hulk. "Collapse the entrance to the cave, and then we can all get out of here."

The Hulk's brow furrowed, and he tilted his head. He looked over his shoulder, and Steve shouted again. "Yes, that's right. Smash that!"

With a quick nod, and a roar the Hulk turned and planted both fists right above the cave entrance. The ground around the team shook, and for a moment nothing happened. But then a rumbling noise started, and rose until it sounded like an avalanche. The entire front of the cave collapsed with the weight of a ton of snow. And when the ground stopped moving there was absolutely no sign of the cave.

"We have to get out of here!" Natasha shouted. The storm was worsening, and she was starting to worry about the helicopter even being able to take off. "Bruce!"

The giant green man's head turned quickly at the sound of his name, but instead of the look of understanding she wanted to see, all Natasha saw was rage.

"Steve get in!" She shouted.

Steve saw the danger, and climbed quickly inside, slamming the door behind himself. Natasha took off before anyone was buckled in, but it was fortunate she did.

He ran at them with a roar, and leapt up as she managed to maneuver them just out of his reach. The chopper rocked in the wind, swaying dangerously. Steve stumbled and fell onto the floor. "The wind is too strong!" He shouted at her.

"Would you rather I land?!" Natasha shouted back, pointing down at an infuriated Hulk, who proceeded to jump at them, just missing them by inches.

"What do we do? How would Lucy fix this?" Clint asked.

"I'm not sure how she uses her fancy mind powers, but it doesn't matter, because none of us have those. We wait him out, and hope we don't run out of fuel." Natasha responded, as she swiftly moved them to the right.

Steve fell sideways, but got to his feet and went to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clint shouted.

Steve shrugged, "reasoning with him? Lower us a bit."

"You are crazy." Natasha muttered, but she lowered them all the same.

He jumped from the door, fell the twenty feet to the ground, and rolled until he was at the Hulk's feet.

The Hulk swung his massive arm, and Steve ducked just in time. The arm went over his head, the momentum sending the Hulk spinning to his left. Steve jumped onto his back, and leaned forward to his ear.

"Bruce! Come on man, we don't have time for this." He flinched as the giant roared, and tried to shake Steve loose. "Dammit Bruce! Pull it together, think about what Lucy taught you. Control, you have to take control."

At the sound of Lucy's name, the Hulk slowed. His arms reached for Steve to throw him off, but he stopped himself, letting them fall limply to his sides. Steve jumped to the ground. The Hulk put his head in his hands.

"That's right Bruce. Lucy, remember Lucy? She needs our help. We have to get home, the storm is bad, and we need to clear out of here."

It took a few moments, but he lifted his head, and looked Steve in the eyes, and finally Steve saw his friend breaking through. "You've got to take control."

Steve breathed a sigh of pure relief, as he watched Bruce slowly shrink back to himself. He ran to him, threw his discarded coat over his shoulders, and led him to the helicopter.

Natasha lifted off quickly. It took a few tense moments, but eventually she got them above the storm, and she exhaled the breath she had been holding. She looked over her shoulder at the rest of her team, "everybody okay?"

The three men, all nodded, but none of them said a word. She turned back to the controls and heard Bruce mumble "sorry" in the background.

For some strange reason Natasha found this hilarious, she snorted trying to hold in her laughter. Clint looked over at her, and started chuckling. Within seconds they were laughing hysterically, and Steve followed.

"You guys suck, you know that?" Bruce said, a smile hidden behind his scowl.

Natasha regained her composure, and wiped at her eyes. She flipped on her com, calling Fury.

"It's done Sir. We are on the way back, have your meeting, and let's get this guy."

* * *

Fury hung up the phone and called to the guard from Asgard one more time. He scrawled the two words on the piece of paper, and handed it over. "Take it now, and get back here as soon as you can."

The man nodded and ran for the door.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n. well here it is, the last chapter. I loved writing this, thanks to all who read and enjoyed it. A special thanks to my supportive reviewers, I love you guys! **

**I am taking a break from Lucy and Loki for a while to work on something new. There might be more Lucy stories in the future, but I hope you guys will give my next story (a supernatural/doctor who crossover) a chance. **

**Thanks again, love to all. Xoxoxo**

Chapter Thirty

"It is your last chance Jotun. Tell me what has happened to my weapon, or I will make sure your children never see the light of day again." Skylanas was trembling with rage, but Loki appeared non phased.

"Your weapon is perfectly safe. And would probably have worked with absolute efficiency, had it actually been here." Loki reached down and removed from the device, the piece Skylanas had originally taken from around his neck.

He held the small piece up to his face, and looked at it more closely. "Activation key, I am assuming? How does it work?"

Skylanas made no move to respond, so Loki shrugged and slipped the piece into his pocket. "Well, frankly it doesn't matter. Your weapon is gone, this," he patted the decoy he sat on, "is not it. Your plan has failed, and you have no chance of escape. IF you have any amount of compassion left in you, you will provide us with the antivirus for the woman who has been infected, and turn yourself in."

Skylanas stood still, his head held up in defiance, "you will not take me so easily false prince. I am not alone."

As he finished his statement four men entered the room with weapons drawn and pointed in Loki's direction. They moved quickly, flanking Skylanas on either side. "I suggest you let me leave in peace Loki. You seem to have forgotten that I hold the one piece of this puzzle that matters. Our family."

Loki got to his feet in fury, "NEVER CALL THEM THAT. Do you understand me? They are not your family, and they never will be."

The four men moved quickly toward Loki, attempting to intercept him from reaching Skylanas. With two copies of himself, and a few teleports, Loki incapacitated all four men and within seconds they were all laid out on the floor.

Skylanas had a look of absolute terror on his face, but had no time to react as Loki lifted him from the ground by his neck, and slammed him into the nearest wall. "It will take a hundred times that number of men to stop me from killing you. And I happen to know you don't have that many."

The elf struggled and made a strangled noise, trying to speak. "You have something you would like to say?" Loki asked, and Skylanas nodded his head vigorously. "Well then, I suggest you make it worth my while."

Loki loosened his grip just enough that Skylanas whispered. "Your family, you can't kill me. You'll never find them on your own, you NEED me."

Loki felt the man trying to influence his mind, but pushed him out easily. "You cannot make me one of your puppets, you fool. My wife's power dwarfs your own, and she has taught me how to protect myself. And as far as needing you? I can assure you, I don't." Loki tightened his grip, and Skylanas clawed at his hands trying to breathe. His face absolutely panicked.

"That will do my love."

Loki smiled at the sound of the voice he loved more than anything. He loosened his grip, and let Skylanas fall to the floor in a heap.

Lucy stepped over the unconscious guards, and looked at Loki with pride. "I see you've been busy." She stated as she motioned to the men lying on the floor.

Loki took his wife into his arms and kissed her. "Just waiting for your arrival little one."

Lucy held tightly to her husband and looked down at the elf crumpled on the floor. "He's a bit smaller than I imagined. Of course that might be because he just got his ass handed to him."

Skylanas looked up at Lucy with disbelief. "Nnoo..noo." He stammered, his voice raspy and broken. "This is impossible. A trick of some kind."

Lucy bent down next to the broken man, "Oh I assure you. I'm quite real." She reached back and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "And the Jotuns are quite upset with you. They seem to think you have turned on them for some reason." She added with a small smile.

She stood tall over the man who had caused so much trouble in her life, and couldn't stop the tears that formed in her eyes. He saw her emotion, and the fear in his eyes from moments before lessened. "Do not mistake my tears for weakness, or sympathy. I am simply recalling all the pain you have brought to the people I love. You will receive no mercy from me Skylanas of Alfheim."

She turned her back on him, and went back to her husband.

Skylanas crawled forward, reaching for her. "Wait! Please!"

She turned slowly, and glared down at him. "Speak quickly elf, your words will decide whether or not I let my husband snap your neck."

This seemed to stun him, he jerked back as if she had slapped him again. "You cannot just kill me. The Allfather would not allow it. I demand to be taken before him!" The words tumbled from his mouth, and his hands were raised in surrender.

Lucy laughed, she couldn't help herself. "You want to be taken before Odin? You, who escaped him a hundred years ago. You, who tried to manipulate his mind and destroy him." She got louder as she moved back to towering over him. "You, who tried to start a war between multiple realms. YOU, who stole his grandchildren and left them to die in a cave on Jötunehim! You are an even bigger fool than I thought."

"They are not his grandchildren!" Skylanas yelled in fury. "They are MINE! They belong to ME, not HIM! You are my blood, the giant next to you is nothing to Odin but another pawn in a game." He got to his feet, and grasped Lucy by the neck.

Loki moved forward, but Lucy held up a hand stopping him. "They were never yours. Never. Do you hear me?" She whispered it with absolute venom. "There is nothing you can say that would convince me there is any chance of redemption in you, and I am finished with this."

She reached out her hands and wrapped them around the arm he had at her neck. She closed her eyes, and concentrated.

His grip on her loosened, and he tried to move away but she held onto him too tightly. "What are you doing? Stop that! What are you doing to me?"

Lucy opened her eyes, and a single tear ran down her heartbroken face. "I have done the one thing I swore I would never do to another being. I have taken your magic, your abilities are gone, you have no power over anyone anymore. I am truly sorry it came to this."

She turned from him, and took her husbands hand, leading him from the room, leaving the elf screaming in anguish. They exited to a room full of SHIELD agents. "Take him." Lucy whispered. "He's not dangerous to anyone anymore. Send him back to Asgard with Gunnar. Let Odin decide his fate."

Loki held his wife on her feet until they got into the hallway, and then he teleported them to the roof, where she fell sobbing into his arms.

* * *

"Gone? Just like that, you took his powers?" Fury couldn't help but sound surprised. He stood next to Lucy and Loki as they watched Skylanas being loaded into the back of a SHIELD vehicle with shackles on.

"I have never done that before. The closest I have ever come, was blocking Loki's abilities when Thanos was still stuck in his head. But for some reason, I knew I could do it." Lucy looked down at her feet, "I'm ashamed that I did. I should have just blocked them, not removed them permanently."

Loki took Lucy's chin in his hand, lifting her eyes to look into his own. "You made the correct decision. It is the choice Odin would have made, you did well."

"I am inclined to agree." Fury offered. "I am proud of you Lucy, and I know you have been through a lot, but it's not quite over yet."

Lucy looked quizzically at her former employer, and then remembered, her eyes opening wide. "Wendy! Is she still alive?"

Fury nodded his head solemnly, "yes, last I heard. But there wasn't much time left. There is a chopper waiting for you on the roof."

Lucy grasped Loki's hand, and ran for the elevator. Loki smiled, "calm yourself love." He wrapped his arms around her, and she found herself on the rooftop once again.

They ran to the chopper, and Lucy couldn't help but smile when she saw all of her Avengers awaiting her inside.

"Buckle up guys, let's get going." Natasha shouted from her position in the pilots seat.

Tony smiled, and patted the empty seats next to him, and Lucy hugged him as she sat down. She looked across from herself at Steve, Clint, and Bruce. "I am so happy to see you guys."

"We came along just in case there was any trouble. But from what we hear, the two of you made quite a superhero team of your own." Tony elbowed her in the ribs.

They all took turns telling stories of the last few days as they flew. Lucy was continuously surprised by the amount of trouble that one man had caused. It made her more confident in the decision she made.

When they landed, they climbed out quickly and Loki put his arms around her again, taking them straight to the hospital wing.

Lucy looked around, and saw Dr. Thomas motioning towards a room at the back of the wing. She ran that direction, calling to Phil in her mind as she did so. '_I'm here, I'll do what I can to help her._'

They turned the corner to see an exhausted Phil opening the door to a room, she threw herself into her best friend's arms, tears streaming down her face at the sight of him.

He held her tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe Luce. And grateful you made it in time. I don't want to do this on my own, and she is fading fast."

Lucy moved quickly into the room and was struck at the change in Wendy. She looked so small and broken lying in the bed with all the machines attached to her. This was a far cry from the strong woman Lucy visited just before she was taken.

"Can you help?" Phil whispered next to her.

Lucy shrugged, "honestly? I don't know. But I am going to try." She reached over and squeezed Phil's hand, and went to Wendy's side.

Lucy sat next to Wendy, and took her hand. She closed her eyes and reached into Wendy's mind._ 'I need you to fight if we are going to get through this. Do you understand? Do not give up.'_

There was no response in Lucy's mind, but she did hear the monitor on her right start beeping faster. She took that as a positive response, and started searching for the poison. Lucy placed her hands on Wendy's head, her arms, legs, and stomach. She used her magic as she had on Phil once before, letting her abilities work like a weapon on the virus that was taking over Wendy's body.

There was no passage of time, just Lucy searching and destroying any part of the virus she could find within Wendy. She felt herself weakening, and had the knowledge that Loki must have been holding her up, as she felt his magic bolster her own. She fought as long as she could, but darkness finally over took her.

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sound of voices. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she gazed up into the beautiful face of her husband. "Lucy, are you alright?" He asked, as he cradled her in his arms.

She nodded, "yes, I think so." She tried to sit up, but was too weak, so Loki helped her. She was sitting on his lap in a chair at the side of Wendy's bed. The bed was empty. She looked to her right and saw Phil standing near by, his cheeks red, and his eyes swollen.

"I was too late." She whispered.

Loki kissed her forehead, "no love, you were just on time. She came out of her coma, they are running a few tests, and her recovery will not be an easy one, but she will live. You saved her Lucy, and I am so proud of you."

Lucy tried to smile, but her exhausted body just collapsed back onto Loki's chest, and she slept.

* * *

The next time she awoke, it took her a moment to realize where she was. She blinked a few times trying to clear her vision, before she realized it was dark. She was home. Well, Midgard home anyway. In her own bed in Stark tower. She rolled over to see her husband sleeping next to her, and the relief of being safe and with him again overtook her.

She crawled over to him, and kissed him softly on the neck. His eyes opened slowly, and he smiled up at her face.

"Welcome back my love." He said, as he took her in his arms.

She kissed him softly, playfully biting him on the lip. She bent down and nuzzled his ear, "I missed you." She whispered as she took his earlobe into her mouth.

He rolled her onto her back, brushing her red hair off of her face. His eyes were teary as he looked down at her. "When I thought I had lost you..." He started to say, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, none of that. Just kiss me your majesty." She smiled as he chuckled, and lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Skylanas knelt before Odin, and begged for his life. Odin looked to his left at his daughter in law, who stood at his side. And to his right, at his youngest son.

With no words spoken an assent was made. Skylanas kept his life, and got to spend the rest of it working in the dark mines of Svartálfar. The dark elves made sure his work was as unpleasant as possible.

He had many days and years of regret that he did not just forfeit his life to Odin that day.

After a few months, Wendy made a full recovery. She packed up her things, and moved to New York, right into Phil's apartment.

Lucy and Loki continued raising their children in two homes.

Just like she predicted, Astryd and Sophie were the best of friends, they did everything together. That included going to the academy to join SHIELD, with Coul a year ahead of them. The three of them picking up, where their parents before them had left off.

Lucy never saw her father again. Not to say there weren't other adventures, and dangerous situations. There was always something lurking in the shadows. And the Avengers were always grateful for their help.

* * *

They laid under their tree in the garden. It had grown in the years they had been together, but it was still their favorite spot.

"Happy Anniversary." Lucy said, as she kissed him. Twenty some odd years had done nothing to change the butterflies in her stomach when their lips met.

"And to you as well." Loki whispered back.

"Do you think they will have a special spot, like we do here?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I suppose every couple has a place that is special to them. Maybe he would tell you if you asked him."

"I'm not sure that is something a boy wants to discuss with his mother." She chuckled.

She looked around them at the familiar scene. The decorated arch, the flowers, and the seats all assembled.

"There is nothing more beautiful than a wedding in this garden. Frigga has outdone herself, yet again." Lucy sighed.

"Are you nervous? Or maybe a bit sad? Being the mother of the groom can't be an easy thing."

Lucy laughed, "I think it's easier than being the father to the bride. The last time I saw Tony he was crying into Pepper's shoulder about being to young to have a married daughter."

"They will be good for one another I believe." Loki stated.

Lucy nodded her head, "yes, I agree. Coul and Sophie make a beautiful couple, and Astryd could not be happier. It is one of those rare peaceful times in our lives, when everyone is safe and happy."

"We haven't had many of those." Loki chuckled.

"No we have not," Lucy agreed.

Loki got to his feet, and pulled her up next to him. "It looks like it must be time, here comes everyone."

Lucy watched as people started coming into the garden. She looked up at Loki and smiled. "I've never regretted a day with you, did you know that?"

"I have never regretted a moment with you either."

He bent and kissed her, and then they turned to welcome their friends to the wedding.


End file.
